Behind Enemy Arms
by Etherelemental
Summary: Ron is killed during a mission and Kim turns to an enemy to find solace when she realizes that she can't get what she needs from her friends and family.
1. Two Missions

I'm working on this because I'm having some major writer's block for 'Opposites' and this came to mind while I was trying to get past that block. I'm not really too keen on the Kigo pairing, but it seemed most likely for what I have planned here. Although, I'm not really sure why I came up with this idea. I'm not sure how far I'll have this go, but I don't plan on having it a one-shot. Reviews will keep this continuing, so review if you want it to continue.

––––––––

Kim felt like she had been walking on air all day. Ever since her last date with Ron. Not only had she had a great Senior year, but everything was also looking perfect. She hadn't had any problems while she was dating Ron and they were still going out, Bonnie seemed to have given up on trying to make Kim miserable, and both Ron and her were going to the same college. They would still be together just like they had since Pre-k. The only problems that had come up were when Dementor, Drakken, Monkey Fist, or whoever had come up with another stupid idea that week decided to try and take over the world or something. However, those were nothing new and hardly worth allowing to effect her life.

"Kim!"

Kim turned to see Monique running towards her. "Monique! What took you so long?"

Monique reached Kim and stopped to catch her breath before answering. "Sorry, I just had a few things I had to take care of."

Kim looked at Monique. Even though Monique didn't know, Kim knew about her and Felix. There just wasn't anything that Monique had been able to do to keep Kim from finding out, but Monique didn't know that Kim, Ron, Wade, Bonnie, Mr. Barkin, Felix's mother, and a whole slew of other people knew that they were going out. If Monique's definition of subtle was anything close to what Kim thought it was, she might need to update her vocabulary and replace subtle with freakin' obvious. However, Kim let it slide, knowing that Monique would tell her when she was ready, and it was also a little fun to know something that Monique thought she didn't.

"Its okay. I just let Ron know that we'd be spending the day together and he was cool about it," Kim answered.

"Cool."

They walked for a bit towards the mall before Monique spoke up. "So are you and Ron planning anything major anytime soon?"

"Huh?" Kim asked, caught off guard.

"Like has he asked you yet?"

Kim stared at Monique not comprehending what she was saying.

Monique sighed. Sometimes Kim was just too oblivious for her own good. At least when it came to Ron. "Has he proposed?"

"No!" Kim cried, a little louder than she had intended to. Recovering quickly she continued. "I mean, we've discussed about that possibility, but I don't think that we're ready to even begin planning on something like that." They walked for a minute in silence before Kim added, "At least not until we've gotten through college."

"Uh-huh."

"What about you? Anyone that's caught your eye?" Kim asked, wondering if she should try to get Monique to say something about her and Felix.

Monique shook her head. "If I did, you'd be the first I told. Right now I'm still looking."

Right. That's not what it looked like last night when Ron and I saw you enter that restaurant with Felix. Neither of you saw us, but we both know you were there, Kim thought, but didn't say anything. Kim could handle Monique lying to her about this. After all, she was still probably trying to sort out her own feelings about Felix, kind of like Kim had to do before she could really date Ron with any amount of seriousness. What Kim did say was, "Anyone that you're at least somewhat interested?"

The look Monique gave her quickly confirmed that she was letting Monique know too much about what she actually knew. "W- why?"

Kim looked at Monique with a completely innocent look. "Well, you've at least got to have an idea of what you'd like."

The look fear left Monique's eyes. "Oh, I thought for a minute you were implying something."

After a moment of silence, Kim pressed her question. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well is there?"

"Actually, there is."

"Who?"

"I- I can't say," Monique replied, her face flushing a little.

"Is he that hot?" Kim teased.

"What? No! Its not that," Monique blurted, face turning a beet red.

"Then who is it?"

"Well… I… um…" Monique seemed to be panicking.

"Relax, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Kim told Monique, mostly to keep her from running away. Whatever Monique was going through, was definitely not something that she was ready to tell anyone about. Kim decided to have a talk with Ron about that, since she knew that he was likely to let Monique know, which could easily result in Monique just disappearing. Kim didn't want to lose Monique as a friend, but she also was getting a little uncomfortable with how scared Monique seemed of telling her about her and Felix. Kim was sure that Monique had a reason, but wasn't sure if it was a reason that was completely rational. Sometimes reasons for things like that just weren't rational, but were real all the same.

When they reached the mall, Kim decided to try and find out what Monique was afraid of. "By the way, Mon, you seemed a little agitated when I asked you if you were interested in anyone." Kim felt Monique tense up next to her. "I was wondering what that was about."

Kim felt Monique relax a little. "It wasn't anything, Kim. I guess I was getting a little upset about that you have Ron but I don't have anyone."

Kim nodded accepting that as her response. For now. Eventually Kim hoped that Monique would be a little more forthcoming about her and Felix.

They were about to enter the mall when Kim's Kimmunicator went off.

_Beep beep be beep_

Kim pulled it out and turned it on. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, we have a problem. I'm not sure how this happened, but an airplane took off from DIA without enough fuel to take it anywhere very far. They need you to help with evacuating the passengers."

Something told Kim that that wasn't all that was going on. "Tell me that's it Wade," Kim pleaded.

"Sorry, but there's another airplane that has something wrong with one of it's engines. I've already let Ron know about that one. He's already off and helping there."

Kim sighed. At least Ron would be able to look after himself. Although, she didn't like to have Ron go off on his own like this, she knew that there wasn't anything she could do about it. "Okay Wade. Just let me know what you've got in mind for getting me there.

––––––––

Kim pulled the parachute cord and started drifting past the airplane as it roared by. Kim fired her hairdryer-grappling gun and it caught the wing. Kim pushed the button to reel it in after she removed her parachute. Even though they were low on fuel and were near enough to Middleton airport, Kim understood why they didn't want to take any chances with the passengers. It definitely would not look good for the company to have the loss of a plane full of passengers to be reported.

Kim was on the airplane quickly and saw that only the crew actually knew anything about what was going on. The passengers were still seated and the lack of panic that Kim expected let her know that she was probably going to be expected to inform the passengers as well as helping them distribute the parachutes. However, Kim knew that she should first probably find out what she was expected to do. After all, it could be they just wanted her there in case things went bad, and not for any other reason.

"Um, excuse me," Kim said, stopping one of the flight attendants. "But, what is it that you need me to do?"

"We need to you explain to the passengers what's happened and help distribute the parachutes," the attendant told Kim. "It should be simple for someone like you."

Simple, huh? Kim thought to herself. Knowing that this was going to be far from simple. Yeah it's easy to say one thing, but a completely different thing when people start reacting and panicking. I just hope Ron isn't having as bad of a time as this.

––––––––

Ron nearly passed out after he managed to get on the airborne plane. It had been all Ron could do to get aboard in one piece. This is something that Kim is better at, Ron told himself. He would have been grateful to let Kim take this one, but when Wade told him that TWO airplanes were in trouble, Ron knew that he had to take the more dangerous one. Which is why Wade had told him first. Neither one wanted Kim to get in something any more dangerous than was necessary and this would have been the plane that Kim would have chosen to save herself. Which is something that Ron would not be comfortable letting Kim do. At least when there was something else that would call Kim's attention away. After all, Kim was reckless in what she did, and Ron felt that since he was the one closest to her most of the time, it fell to him to keep her from being too reckless.

After Ron recovered from the effort of getting on the airplane, Ron checked the fuel in his jetpack. There was enough to get him back to the ground when he'd need to get out. Which suited Ron just fine. There he'd at least be able to pass out without worrying about making things worse. Ron looked around and saw that there were just three others there. Ron walked over to the pilot to find out what was needed to be done. "What do you need me to do?" Ron was a little uncomfortable with asking this, but he knew that without Kim being here, he'd need to take charge.

"Who are you?" the pilot asked. "We need Kim Possible."

"I'm her sidekick. She's taking care of another problem right now," Ron answered, a little annoyed that this guy wasn't too happy to not have gotten Kim.

"What could be more dangerous than a faulty airplane?" the pilot growled.

"An airplane low on fuel, full of passengers," Ron retorted, not caring if he was being rude.

The pilot growled a moment before relenting. "We were going to try to land, but that was before the engine caught fire," the pilot told Ron, his displeasure evident in his voice. "Right now we need to find a place that we can crash this plane into that won't hurt anyone."

"Is there any important cargo in this plane?" Ron asked, hoping that there wouldn't, because of the complications that would arise then.

"No, we were supposed to pick up our cargo when we got to our destination," the pilot answered.

Ron thought about this for a moment. "So, where are you going to crash the plane?"

"There's a wooded area near here that should be unpopulated. We've already informed the authorities of our decision, so that won't be a problem."

"What IS the problem then?" Ron felt like he was pulling teeth with how this guy was giving him the information.

"That's about fifteen minutes away. The auto-pilot went offline when the engine became faulty."

Ron considered this. It was likely that the crew on this airplane would remain until they were certain that the airplane was going to crash where they wanted it to, but Ron couldn't allow them that option. At least if it wasn't necessary. There was too much risk in that. Kim would want to do the same, so Ron felt a little obligated to do what he knew he should do anyway. "How many people does this plane need to get there?"

"One."

"I'll take over," Ron said without hesitating.

"Sorry, but we can't allow that," the pilot answered.

"Then what did you expect Kim to do?" Ron shot back.

"She would be able to fly this thing," the pilot told Ron bluntly. "She isn't some idiot who thinks that he can take her position as a teen hero."

Ron was getting fed up with this guy. "If you want to talk with her, I can get a call to her," Ron said, feeling like he'd rather hit the guy as hard as he could.

"Hey, sir, maybe we should listen to this kid," one of the crew suggested. "I mean, if there is another airplane that's in trouble, Then we might be lucky to get anyone at all from Team Possible."

"This kid isn't part of Team Possible," the pilot said, chuckling. "He's just some kid that thinks he can use Kim Possible's reputation to build up his own. If he was part of Team Possible, then he'd be able to contact her webmaster, Wade."

Ron knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere if he didn't contact Wade NOW. Ron pulled out his Ronmunicator and called up Wade. "What up, Ron?" Wade asked, as cheerful as ever, when he saw Ron.

"The pilot is being difficult and saying that I'm trying to build up my own reputation," Ron said. "So, I think that you might be able to talk with him and get him to let me help."

"Okay, Ron. Give the Ronmunicator to him and I'll see what I can do."

Ron handed the pilot his Ronmunicator to the pilot and waited as the pilot started screaming at Wade. While Ron was waiting, one of the crew came over to him and said, "The biggest problem is that this plane can go up and become a fireball if that engine gets any worse."

"So why don't you turn it off?" Ron asked, a little confused.

"The problem is, is that it is off. As soon as it started malfunctioning, we turned it off. Then about five minutes after that, if caught fire."

"So, about how long before the plane goes up?" Ron asked.

"I'd say ten to twenty minutes."

"But, then there might not be enough time to get to that unpopulated area the pilot told me about," Ron said, getting uncomfortable about this whole mission. Maybe I should have let Kim take this one, Ron told himself.

The crewmember shook his head. "We know that. However, without that engine, we can't power up the other engines without putting too much power on one side."

"Why would that be a problem?"

"Because then the plane would drift off to one side."

"I'm sure Wade could tell me how far away I should turn the plane to get there faster with that."

"But, you'd need to stay up here until you're certain that the plane will crash where you want it to."

"I wasn't planning on doing anything else," Ron told the man flatly. "What we need to do is keep this from becoming a disaster."

"FINE!" the pilot cried, causing Ron and the crewmen to jump. The pilot turns to Ron and shoves the Ronmunicator into his hands. "It's your show then. I'm leaving."

The pilot moves to the back where the parachutes are. "You guys should go too," Ron says, turning to the other two.

"But–"

"Don't worry. I'll bail out as soon as I'm sure that the plane will crash where no one will get hurt."

"Fine, but just remember that when the engine explodes, you'll have maybe a minute before the entire plane catches fire. No matter where the plane is, get out immediately, okay?" the crewman instructed Ron.

"No problem," Ron said with his trademark goofy smile.

Ron waited until everyone had jumped before calling Wade up on his Ronmunicator. "Okay Wade. I need you to talk me through this. What am I supposed to do to fly this thing?"

––––––––

Kim was exhausted from having to fight to keep control of the passengers who always seemed to start panicking the moment she shifted her attention from them. At least the plane's on the ground and everyone is safe, Kim thought to herself.

"Wade, how's Ron?" Kim asked as she turned on her Kimmunicator, wondering how he was doing.

"Okay, Ron now just leave it like that for a minute. Then the plane will be good for another few minutes," Kim heard Wade say. Then Wade turned to her. "He's doing fine. The plane he's on will need to crash, but he'll have plenty of time to get out before it does."

"So, he isn't in any danger?" Kim asked, having a bad feeling well up inside of her.

"Not anymore than usual. We already know when the engine will explode, and he'll be out of the plane well before then. And he has Rufus to help him."

"Call me when he's done, 'kay Wade?" Kim asked, hoping that her bad feeling is just because Ron's not with her at the moment.

"Sure Kim. I'll let you know as soon as he's done. And I've already got you a ride. It should be waiting outside when you get there."

"You rock Wade."

Kim turned the Kimmunicator off and made her way outside. She didn't have any difficulty finding her ride, it was the only non-emergency vehicle that the security had let through for the moment. Kim tried to relax on her way back home and not think about Ron being in danger, but no matter what she did, her thoughts always went back to Ron. Something's going to go wrong. Kim just knew that for a fact. How she had no idea, but there wasn't anything that she could tell herself that would get that feeling away. Finally, Kim knew that she'd have to talk with Wade or she'd scream. Turning the Kimmunicator on, she heard Wade giving Ron more instructions. "Okay, now you should turn the plane a little to the left. Then keep it in that direction for a few minutes." Wade then turned to Kim and said, "Hey, Kim!"

"Wade, could you let Ron know to meet me at Smarty Mart when he's done?" Kim asked.

"Sure, but why Smarty Mart?" Wade asked.

Kim couldn't think of anything. She really had just blurted out the first place that had come to mind, and she knew that Ron had told her that he needed to go there soon. "No reason, Wade," Kim answered vaguely.

"Riiight," Wade drawled, suspicious of Kim's reasons, but unable to find anything to actually question her about.

"Thanks, Wade," Kim said and turned the Kimmunicator off. Kim closed her eyes and hoped that this day would be over soon. That way she'd be able to get over this bad feeling that just wouldn't go away. Kim didn't realize that she had fallen asleep until she felt the car come to a stop. Kim looked up and saw that she was where Wade had told her about the mission. "Thanks for the ride," Kim said to the driver.

"No problem, Kim," the driver said.

Kim waited a moment, before realizing that the driver wasn't going to say anything else. So she got out and watched the car drive off after she shut the door. Kim sighed. She really wished that this feeling would go away. She never liked feeling like something bad was going to happen, because there wasn't anything that she could do about it. Before she knew it, she had entered Smarty Mart. Kim started wandering aimlessly, looking at some of the items that were on the shelves, not really interested in what she was looking at, but desperate for something, anything, to take her mind off of Ron for the moment.

––––––––

Ron was starting to get tired. There was at least three minutes left before the plane would crash where he wanted it to. However, Ron suddenly found himself looking at the control panel. There wasn't anything different about it, but he couldn't help but just watch it. Suddenly a warning light stated flashing. Ron quickly got Wade back up on the Ronmunicator. "Uh, Wade, this warning light just lit up, what's it mean?"

Wade looked at it as Ron moved the screen of the Ronmunicator to face the flashing light. "Uh-oh."

"Wade, what's the 'uh-oh' about this time?" Ron demanded.

"Well, you now maybe have enough time to make certain that the plane will crash where we want it to, or you can save yourself. There isn't another option."

Ron let this sink in for a minute. Yeah, he had plans for his life and wasn't ready for it to end yet, but he knew that he had to do this. There was only one thing left for him to do. "Wade," Ron said, then pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Wade, please let Kim know why I'm doing this."

"Ron?" Wade nearly shrieked. "Don't! Just give me a few minutes to find another way."

"Wade, you already said that there wasn't another way."

"But Ron! Why?"

"Wade, you know why. If I don't do this, how many other people will die? Am I really that valuable? Why else do I go with Kim on these missions if not to save people who can't save themselves?"

"But Ron, shouldn't you take some time to think about this?"

"Sorry, Wade, but there isn't time." Ron paused and then asked in a quieter tone, "Wade, can you at least do something for me?"

"Sure Ron. Just name it," Wade answered just as quietly.

"Don't let me turn my Ronmunicator off. Just continue to talk with me until it's over."

"No problem, Ron."

As they started talking, Ron felt his mind wander to his plans for Kim. He had been planning on asking Kim to marry him as soon as they graduated. He couldn't think of a better time. Now, he realized that he wasn't going to be able to do that. I hope KP will find someone who'll treat her how she deserves, Ron thought as he felt a tear slide down his cheek. Ron then thought back to the times that he had spent with Kim. He always thought that if he did die on a mission, Kim would be there with him and that neither would have to live without the other. Now, he realized just how foolish that thought had been. Ron felt the engine explode. Only a minute left, Ron told himself.

"Okay Ron! If you go now, you might make it!" Wade told Ron.

"Will the plane crash where we need it to?" Ron asked.

"There's ninety percent chance that it will. Hurry, Ron!"

"Sorry, Wade, but I can't leave unless there's a hundred percent chance." Ron turned to Rufus and asked, "Hey buddy, can you get the door ready for us to jump when its time?" Rufus nodded and made his way out of the cockpit.

"Ron, is there any way that I can talk you out of this?"

Ron shook his head. "No Wade. Kim would do the same thing if she was the one that was up here."

Ron was scared. He never had really wanted something like this to happen, but you didn't always get to choose what happens around you. "Okay Ron! The plane will crash momentarily! Hurry!"

Ron nodded and quickly moved out of the cockpit. He barely made out of the cockpit when the plane burst into flames, incinerating everything and everyone in it.

––––––––

Wade couldn't do anything but stare at his screen that was now full of static. Wade didn't want to do this, but he knew that Kim wouldn't forgive him if he didn't tell her now. He just wished that there was some way that he could make this easier. Not only for Kim, but also for himself. This was never something that he had thought would happen when he had originally become Kim's webmaster. It always seemed like it would happen when Kim was with Ron. That he would be able to not worry about telling anyone and letting it fall to others to do that. Now, however, it seemed that fate was conspiring against him in regards to this. Wade just sat at his terminal staring at his screen full of static. He knew that he would be able to call up Kim with just a press of a button just inches from his hand, but he just didn't seem to be able to move.

Thoughts were racing through his mind, but nothing seemed worth saying. Finally Wade sighed. No matter how long he waited, he wouldn't be able to think of anything to say, and that the longer he waited, the harder it would get. So, Wade pressed the button to contact Kim. Her face appeared on his screen and he could tell that she was certain that something had gone wrong. "What is it, Wade?" she asked before Wade could even say anything.

"Um, Kim, I don't really know how to say this, but…" Wade trailed off, part of him not knowing exactly how to put this, the other part not wanting to say it at all for a variety of reasons.

"But what?"

"…but as Ron was getting out of the airplane, it burst into flame. His Ronmunicator stopped responding and I had made it more resistant to flames than he ever was." Wade's voice was quivering now. and couldn't even look at Kim anymore. "I don't think he was able to make it off the plane."

Wade didn't hear Kim say anything and thought she was still there, until he heard the sound of her Kimmunicator hitting the ground. Wade turned to look at the screen, but only saw the ceiling of Smarty Mart and a few patrons walking by. Wade then closed the link and sighed. Now, for the first time since he had started working with Kim as her webmaster, he voluntarily turned off his computer. Right now he was not going to allow a mission to come up. He wasn't sure how long that would be, but right now he knew that Kim would not be able to handle anything. She was probably too emotional to handle much of anything right now.

––––––––

Kim was burst out of Smarty Mart, not caring about those she plowed over in her desperate attempt to get out of there. All she could think of was getting home and trying to call Ron on his cell phone. After all, he could have forgotten his Ronmunicator on his way out of the plane, right? Right?

Kim knew she was being irrational, but she was trying to grasp any chance that Ron was okay that she could, even though she knew for certain that he wasn't. She didn't know how she knew, but it was a certainty, like that bad feeling she had earlier that wouldn't go away. Kim was sure that she had knocked over a few people on her way out, but if she did, then it never occurred to her that it happened. Everything was going slower than usual, like time had been put into slow motion. Kim knew that things were still going at the same pace, but its one thing to know that on an intellectual level and another to know it on an emotional level. Kim wasn't sure how long she ran, only that she arrived at her home before she knew it.

She ran through the house, not even bothering to respond to her parents as they tried welcoming her home. Instead she ran up to her room and picked up her phone with the intent to call Ron. However, as she held it, her hand trembling over the buttons, she realized that she couldn't. Because if he didn't answer, then it would mean that he really was gone. She just couldn't take that risk. Eventually she put her phone back down and threw herself on her bed. If Ron was okay, he'd call her. Kim felt the tears flowing freely and didn't try to stop them, not caring about how it made her look. Kim heard footsteps coming up to her room, but she didn't even turn to acknowledge the presence of whoever it was. She assumed it was her mother, but since she didn't look, she couldn't be sure.

Whoever it was left without saying anything. Kim was grateful for that. She didn't want to talk to anyone about this. Kim didn't know how long she cried, but as she was starting to cry herself out, she felt exhausted. Soon she was asleep, away from the pain filled reality that wasn't allowing her anything that she truly had wanted.

When she woke up, she could see that it was late. She didn't look at her clock, because she knew that no matter how late it was, she didn't want to talk with anyone. However, she heard someone walking up the stairs to her room and realized that she might not get that option. Like so many other things that she couldn't have, Kim figured that this was just another thing that wasn't going to be granted to one who had saved the world so many times.

Kim felt tears threatening to overwhelm her again as she saw her father come up. Kim didn't even let him say anything before she threw her arms around him and let her tears flow once more. Kim could tell that he didn't expect this, but she felt his arms come around her in a fatherly fashion, that she felt comforting. She didn't cry near as long as she had before, but she still felt tired when she was done.

"Would you tell me what happened?" Kim heard her father ask her quietly, when she was starting to finish crying.

Kim felt a wave of incredible sadness threaten to overwhelm her again as she tried to respond. "Ron… Ron he… he…" Kim couldn't finish as she was still too emotional about it.

"What?" Kim could tell her father was starting to get upset. "What did that boy do?"

"He… he didn't…" Kim swallowed. If anything, the last thing she wanted was her father to think that Ron had done something directly to her. "He didn't make it," Kim finally managed to get out, and allowed the tears to flow once more.

Kim felt her father tense up as she started crying again. There was silence and then she felt her father pull her closer and hold her tighter. She could tell that he was getting upset about this, not nearly as upset as Kim, but enough to know that this was not only not what he expected to hear, but one thing that he did not want. However, Kim still felt like there was something that was being driven between her and her father. Not physically, but something that wasn't allowing her to feel like he was as upset enough to really make her feel like she would get the comfort that she needed here. Kinda like how those closest to you aren't able to help, even though they knew her best. Although, Kim wondered if that could be the problem. That she just wanted, for the first time in her life, to be left completely alone. To be given space and not have to deal with anyone or anything.

Finally Kim willed herself to stop crying. It took a few minutes, but she managed it and asked, haltingly, "Is there something you wanted?"

She felt more than saw her father nod. "This came for you today."

Kim looked and saw that she had received a letter. Kim took it and opened it, not caring if her father looked at it while she was reading it. However, as Kim read the first lines, she knew that it hadn't been sent through the mail. There was no possible way that the postal service could be THAT fast. Whoever wrote it knew what had happened, or at least enough that it couldn't have been written more than half a day ago.

It read:

_Kim. I really don't know why I'm writing this. All I know is that you ran over me today at Smarty Mart and didn't even pause to see what you did. All I can tell is that something has upset you. I'm not going to ask you to tell me what it is or what you would like me to do about anything, but I would like to offer you a haven of sorts away from anyone that might truly know you, aside from me of course. I can only assume that this has something to do with the plane crash that was one the news. If you ever want to get away from those you know really well, then come to the address on the envelope. If I'm not there, don't worry about it. It'll be unlocked and you can stay there for as long as you'd like._

_Sincerely,_

_Someone who, for whatever reason, cares about you_

Kim felt somewhat happy that someone would do this for her, even though she had knocked them over in her rush to get out of Smarty Mart. As she thought about it, Kim felt tired again, and wasn't even aware of when she fell asleep, still being held by her father.

Dr. James Timothy Possible looked down at his daughter and smiled sadly when he saw that she had fallen asleep. No matter what he wanted to have happen to her, he never wanted her to lose anyone close to her. Especially Ron. Yeah, he had thoughts that Ron might not be as perfect for his Kimmie that he'd hope he was, but this was not something that should have happened. There was just no way that this should have been allowed to happen. James then picked his daughter up and did something that he hadn't done in years. He put her under her covers and tucked her in. He knew that it was the least he could do at this point. After all, there was going to be a lot of things that would need to get done tomorrow and she'd need to get her rest for that. No matter what, it was going to be a long few weeks as the events that James knew were coming took over.


	2. Someone Who Cares

Okay, I know there wasn't any real Kigo bits in the first chapter, but I assure you that there will be some in this chapter. Also, I'll be glossing over a few bits, not because I don't think they're not important, but rather I'm just not sure how to exactly do it justice. Namely Ron's funeral. I've been to a few, but I just don't think that I'd be very good at describing one. Although, this has turned out much longer than I had anticipated. Mostly because of parts that ran longer than I had expected. However, to keep with what I had wanted to happen, at least in this chapter, I kept from cutting it short. And please review if you'd like me to continue. I'm ready to have it end here if that's what everyone would like. Anyway, lets see what I'm up to next in this chap.

––––––––

Kim felt exhausted. It had been only a couple days, but ever since she received confirmation about Ron's death, she just felt tired. No matter how much sleep she got, she always wanted more. If her mother hadn't pushed her to get up and move around, Kim might just have remained in her bed not doing anything other than lying there, staring at the ceiling when she wasn't sleeping. As it was, Kim hadn't changed her clothes since she had last talked with Wade. So she was still in her mission gear. The only good part about these chain of events, not that she much cared about right now, was that the tweebs hadn't done anything to her or even attempted to do anything. Kim wondered if she would really have cared if they had.

Kim still wondered about who sent her that letter. Whoever it was had to know where she lived as well as been someone that had been at the Smarty Mart when she ran out. However, Kim couldn't remember anyone that would be familiar, since that was another part of it that Kim didn't understand. Who did she know that could possibly care about her, but be unwilling to let her know? The only person that Kim could think of at the moment was someone that she was CERTAIN it could not possibly be. Bonnie. Kim wondered again if she should try to find out.

Kim pushed that idea away for later as she finished her cereal. Right now that's been pretty much all she'd been eating. Mostly because Kim always went back up to her room and either slept or laid on her bed. Then when someone would come up to try to get her down for lunch or dinner and Kim was awake, she would do her best to pretend to be asleep. She didn't know if they thought she was asleep of not, she only knew that they didn't try to bother her or anything. They just left when she didn't respond to them asking her to come down.

However, when Kim went back up to her room this time, she reached for her Kimmunicator. She turned it on, but only got static. Kim wasn't surprised. Even Wade would want to keep his distance after this. But, Kim knew that she needed to talk with Wade. Even if it was just to thank him for doing something that she was certain had been hard enough to know, let alone tell the only other person that was really close to him. Kim went back downstairs and moved over to the phone. Everything still felt so surreal and Kim had to hang the phone up as she accidentally started to dial Ron's number. After Kim recovered from the sudden burst of tears that caused, she picked the phone up and slowly, so as to not make any mistakes, began to dial Wade's number.

The phone rang for a few moments before Wade's mother answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Load?" Kim asked, still uncertain of whether or not she should actually be doing this.

"Oh, hi Kim. Are you feeling better?"

Kim actually felt a little better now that someone asked her that question. In fact Kim was somewhat surprised that none of her family asked that question, now that she thought about it. "Yeah, a little."

"That's good to hear." A pause then, "Did you want to talk with Wade?"

Kim nodded even though she knew that Mrs. Load couldn't see it. "Yeah. I just have a few things I need to ask him."

"Sure, just let me get him."

Kim waited patiently. Somehow she was starting to feel better by the moment. She couldn't figure out why, but that's how it was. After about a minute she heard the phone getting picked up on another end. "Hi, Kim?" Wade asked, sounding as uneasy as she felt.

"Hi, Wade," Kim answered. "I'm sorry its taken me so long to say this, but thanks for letting me know about Ron." Kim paused as she searched for what to say. "I mean, I know it had to be hard for you to just know what happened, and I wanted you to know that I'm grateful that you were willing to tell me when I'm sure you'd want to not say anything."

Kim waited for a minute, then two, and the silence just continued, but Kim was determined to wait until Wade said something. She understood why he'd be taking so long to say something, because this wasn't the usual conversation that normally occurred. Finally Kim heard Wade answer. "No problem, Kim," Wade's voice had become hoarse and cracked. Kim could tell that he was crying just by listening to him talk. "I'll let you know more details about what happened at the funeral."

"Huh?" Kim could feel her voice cracking as well, and was sure that she probably sounded hoarse as well.

"I've been asked to give his eulogy at the funeral since I was with Ron in his last minutes."

"Oh, Wade," Kim said, not really sure if she'd be able to do that if she was in Wade's position.

"It's okay Kim. I'll be fine. This way I can keep my promise to Ron as well as let everyone know."

"Wade, what are you talking about?" Kim was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. As well as a little afraid of what he was going to say.

"Ron asked me to let you know why he chose this."

"What?" Kim interrupted, suddenly upset. More upset than she ever remembered being. "He could have left instead of dying?"

"Kim, calm down," Wade said, hoping to keep Kim calm. But he might as well have tried to hold back the tide considering how much effect he had.

"Wade! He could have lived! He didn't have to die!" Kim broke down in sobs as a new wave of heartbreak rushed over her. "He could… have…"

Kim sobbed for a while. She wasn't sure how long, but she assumed that it was probably for a few minutes. Finally she heard Wade speak. "Kim. Ron knew what he was getting into. I tried talking him out of it. He told me that that's what you would have done. And frankly, I'm sure he was right. You would have made the same decision."

Kim didn't respond. She tried, but she couldn't seem to find her voice. So she just let herself continue to cry. Finally Wade broke the silence again. "Kim, I'll see you at the funeral, okay?"

Kim nodded and barely made out a "Mm-hmm."

Kim heard Wade hang up on the other end and could have sworn that there was another click before she hung up. Kim moved her thoughts on to what she would do next. She moved into the living room in a daze. Although the weekend just passed by, main reason she assumed that she hadn't been pushed into getting out of the house already. Kim wondered if she should go to the address from the mystery letter just to see who sent it. Kim shook that idea out of her head. If she ever went there, it wouldn't be just to find out who sent it. Whoever sent it, not only doesn't want her to know right now, but also offered her to go there if she wanted to get away from others. Kim wasn't going to go there unless she did want to get away.

The real problem was that she was feeling empty inside. However a few bits of her conversation with Wade came back to her. That he was going to give the eulogy at Ron's funeral. When was it? Kim had no idea. Kim thought momentarily about calling Ron's parents and asking them, but decided against it. She could do it later. Later when she was more sure of herself. And didn't feel so… so… lost. Alone. Kim felt herself losing control again and the tears flowing. How many times had she cried over the past couple of days? Far too many for her likes. Kim thought again of the mystery letter. Maybe she would do best to get away from everyone. However, Kim knew that she wouldn't do that. Not until after the funeral at least. She wanted to hear what Wade had to say. What were Ron's last thoughts? Was there anything that he let Wade know that showed if he was scared at all? Kim wished she knew. However, Wade did say that Ron wanted her to know why. Why he chose to stay with the plane until it was too late for him. That was what she wanted to know most of all. Why did he do this to her? He would have certainly known how it would affect her. Maybe that's why he wanted her to know why. To help her understand why he made that choice. Kim felt the tears stopping and again felt exhausted. She didn't move anywhere, but just fell asleep on the couch. She was there when her father got back and didn't even wake up when her father carried her up the stairs.

––––––––

Over the next couple days, Kim went through school in a trance. She heard and said things that she couldn't remember if her life depended on it. The world was mostly going on with it's normal routine, while Kim was just watching it go by as if she wasn't even a part of it. As if she was just a spectator. Not someone who had, until a few days ago, been an active participant in life. Even cheer practice passed before Kim even realized it. The only part she did remember during those couple days, was that they were going to hold Ron's funeral on that Saturday. So she wouldn't have to worry about missing school to attend. Kim didn't care so much about school right now. She just wanted this whole ordeal to be over with. She had finally gained enough control over herself that she wouldn't start crying without warning, but she still felt hollow on the inside, and keeping everyone at arms length was starting to eat away at her. She didn't like it when people would come up and try to make her feel better. How could ANYONE think that they could make her feel better? All that was really happening was that they were trying to hide their own sorrow by helping Kim with HERS! Kim had mastered keeping a cheerful look to keep most people at bay, however Felix and Monique had seen right through her façade and tried to talk with her about it the Wednesday after Ron's death. However, Kim wasn't able to talk at the time, since that's when they had to get to class.

"Kim! How about we talk after school, then?" Monique asked as they made their way to their separate classes.

"Sure," Kim agreed, not really sure why she was agreeing at all. Seeing as how she just wanted to be left alone so she wouldn't have to keep up this act that she was working so hard just to keep going.

The rest of the day was once again a blur to Kim. She thought that there was a test in there that she might have done, but again, she couldn't remember. Regardless, Kim didn't care. She could receive a failing grade and she still wouldn't care. It just didn't matter any more. Kim walked over to where she usually met Monique whenever they were going to get together for something and waited. Everyone was nearly gone when Kim finally gave up on waiting for Monique. So, she started to make her way to Bueno Nacho just to get something to eat. She had tried to go there Monday, but the problem that occurred was when she tried to go in, memories of times that she and Ron had spent together washed over her, leaving her crying her eyes out again. However, Kim knew that she wouldn't have that happen again. She had put a firm clamp on that. As Kim arrived, she saw Felix and Monique waiting for her. "About time girl!" Monique said, obviously annoyed about something.

"What?" Kim asked, confused.

"We've been waiting her for you for over an hour!"

"But, I waited at where we usually meet up after school," Kim protested.

"But I told you that we'd be waiting here!"

"I guess I didn't hear you," Kim answered, not really caring.

"It's Kim," Felix said, as if that explained everything, sounding supportive. "What matters is that you're here now." He then turned to Monique. "Right?"

"I guess," Monique said, sounding as if she wanted to continue being upset with Kim.

"So, Kim, why have you been trying to hide your feelings?" Felix asked, getting straight to the point.

"Why shouldn't I?" Kim asked, suddenly defensive. "I mean, I don't want others trying to make me feel better when they don't know how I'm really feeling. I just want to be left alone about it."

"Ah, kind of like how Monique was feeling about her and me," Felix replied.

"Felix! You promised!" Monique shrieked, looking petrified.

"Relax, Monique," Felix soothed. "Last Thursday Kim and Ron saw us together. They've known about us of quite a while."

Monique looked at Kim looking completely freaked out. "Y- you did?"

Kim nodded. "I just didn't say anything directly because I knew that you'd let me know when you were ready. I guess, things didn't work out for that to happen."

Monique seemed to regain her composure a little. "And, you're not upset?"

"Upset? Why would I be upset?" Kim asked, not understanding, but glad of the change of subject.

"Because I didn't tell you at first, and then with how you kept trying to get me to tell you and I didn't take the hint. Because…"

"No, I wasn't upset." Kim interrupted. "I was wondering why you were scared of saying anything, but I knew that whatever it was, it was important enough to try to keep even from me." Kim paused then asked, "I'm just wondering why you didn't want to tell me at first. I understand why you kept on _not_ telling me, but I would like to know why you kept it from me in the first place."

Monique sighed. "Okay, at first it was because I wasn't sure about my feelings. I knew that he liked me, but I wasn't sure if I liked him the same way. Then after a while, I realized that I liked him that way, and had liked him for a while. That's when I started being afraid about how you'd react."

"When did you first start going out?" Kim asked, wondering if she didn't notice until a while after.

"Actually it was just right after Junior Prom," Felix answered. "We might have gone to the Prom together, but I was too nervous to ask her. So, I decided to ask her out after the Prom, and hoped that my chances would be better."

Kim smiled. Then they hadn't been going out for very long before she had seen them. Kim turned to Monique. "And now, why did you think that you could keep it a secret?"

"Huh? Wh- what do you mean, Kim?" Monique asked, confusion showing clearly on her face.

"It's just that even if I hadn't seen the two of you together, I'd have known because the whole cheerleading squad knew about you two long before most of the school learned about it."

Monique looked shocked. "Th- they all kn- knew?"

Kim sighed. It looks like Monique actually DID think that no one knew. "Yes, I think that there might have been only one or two people in the entire school that didn't know about you two."

"Kim, I think we're getting off track here," Felix cut in.

Kim scowled at Felix. Out of all the topics, she did not want to talk about THAT one. "Don't worry about it. I'm feeling much better now," Kim said, honestly.

"Really?" Monique said, raising one eyebrow.

"Really. I think all I really needed was to get my mind off of what happened," Kim said, hoping that they wouldn't realize that her mind would probably go back to focusing on Ron when she got home.

Monique regarded Kim skeptically, and finally nodded. "Okay. Just don't do that again, okay?"

"Sure, I'll try not to keep you guys at arms length," Kim replied, wondering how much of that she actually meant.

After a while, Kim had eaten until she felt like she was going to burst, and made her way home. Kim kind of felt bad that she wasn't going to keep her word to the only close friends that she had left, but wondered if anything would have changed if she had been honest with them. Felix would probably have given her the space that she needed, but Kim couldn't be so sure about Monique. Monique seemed to think that all Kim needed was just a great, big hug and she'd feel all better. Kim wanted to hit her hard when she did that on Monday, but couldn't bring herself to do it, since that's when she broke down in tears for the first time at school.

When Kim got home, she was surprised to find another letter addressed to her. Since it had the same handwriting, Kim could tell that it was most likely from the same person. Kim took it up to her room so she could read it with some degree of privacy. This one read:

_Kim,_

_Why are you doing this? I still don't know why I care so much about you, or why I'm actually writing this, but I can't stand by and watch you tear yourself up inside. You do realize that you can spend however much time you need at the address I've given you and you could go back to your home anytime, right? I guess that you'd at least want to go to the funeral for your friend before you try to take care of what you need, which I guess I can't control. However, you need to stop making yourself act cheerful when you're not. I'm not the only one who doesn't like you looking that way. Your friends also seem to be hurting over how you're keeping your own feelings bottled up like this._

_I still don't understand why I care like this, but the least you could do is take care of yourself for those who DO care about you. Even though the one that you loved is gone, the least you could do is start living again for his sake. I better stop now before I start making myself cry over this._

_Sincerely,_

_Someone who still doesn't know why they care so much._

Kim read and continuously re-read the letter, not understanding why she couldn't figure out who was sending it to her. The address wasn't one that she was familiar with, and Kim couldn't figure out who would know her so well that they could do things like this. Before she even knew what she needed herself. The words in this letter made Kim realize that she needed to become cheerful in fact, and not just use being cheerful to hide what she was really feeling inside. Kim didn't know why, but she was starting to feel somewhat close to the mystery sender.

Kim wondered if it was some sort of secret admirer. Kim discarded that idea quickly, since why would it be a secret admirer, when the person didn't know why they cared in the first place. After all, wouldn't a secret admirer be someone who knew full well why they liked the person? Kim shook her head and put this letter with the other one. Kim had had Wade make her a desk drawer with a false bottom that she could take out whenever she wanted and put things there that she wanted to keep private, and not have her brothers find out. As far as Kim knew, her brothers hadn't found out about it, which is why Kim still used it.

Kim found herself spending the time until dinner wondering about who the mystery sender could be. However, when her mother came up to let her know that dinner was ready. Kim was surprised to find herself participating in dinner while still in such a daze. However, the daze she was in wasn't because of her being upset about Ron, but rather wondering who could know her so well that would still be able to escape her notice. The only options that she could think of right now would be her foes. However, she couldn't think of a reason why they would even begin to care. Maybe Senor Senior Senior or his son, but no one else would come to mind. Kim seriously doubted that they would be able to know her so well even if they did care.

"Kimmie, is something wrong?" Kim's mother asked.

Kim looked at her and saw her eyes full of the love that she had grown accustomed to. Kim then looked away as she spoke. "I don't know. I've been receiving these anonymous letters that I have no idea of who might be writing them." She sighed. "Even the envelopes don't have a name other than mine."

"Is there anything you want us to do?"

Kim shook her head. "Not really. They're letters from someone who says they care about me, even thought they don't know why." Kim paused and ate a bit of her dinner. Then finished what she was saying while staring at her plate. "I just wish that I knew who sent them."

"Um, well, uh, never mind," Jim said.

"What?" Kim asked, a little amused at her brother's uncertainty. "Were you going to suggest that it was from a boy or something?"

"Uhhhhh, gotta go!" Jim and Tim said after looking at each other for a moment.

Kim watched her brothers race out of the room. After they were gone, Kim couldn't help but let a little giggle out. James however, looked at his daughter skeptically. "Is it?" he asked after looking at her for a moment.

"No, dad," Kim said quickly, knowing how her father could get when he thought of her with some guy that he didn't know. Then she corrected herself after a moment's consideration of what she said. "If it is, I don't know who it could be. I've been trying to figure it out, but I just haven't been able to." She sighed. "I'd like to know, but I don't think that I'll be able to."

"Why's that, Kimmie-cub?"

"Well, because not only have they told me that they care about me, even though they don't know why, they seem to know me as well as any of my friends." Kim paused and leaned her head on the table, not really sure about her control over her emotions at the moment. "It's like I've met this person before several times, but at the same time, that I never met them before."

"That does sound like a problem," her mother said, gently. Then after taking a drink from her glass, she continued, "But, I'm sure that whoever it is will let you know when they're ready."

Kim looked at her mother's smiling face and couldn't help but smile as well, albeit shyly. Just the main thing that she hadn't let her mother know about is that this mystery person had already invited her over. Kim wasn't sure about who sent it, but she knew that her mother would probably get upset if she knew about that little fact. However, Kim did feel a little better about everything. At least until the funeral.

––––––––

Kim felt like the day was already conspiring against her as the day was bright and sunny. Even though she knew it was more than a little cliché, She would have like it to be raining, or overcast at the very least. Kim sighed. It was much too cheerful of a day to go to a funeral. It was almost as if the world was trying to keep her from feeling like she was where she was supposed to be.

Kim forced herself to get ready. She was already depressed all over again about Ron, but she couldn't help but feel that she was forgetting something about that was either supposed to happen or was going to happen. And what was worse was that she couldn't remember if she was supposed to do anything about it. Kim sighed again. Out of everything, Kim just wished that the day was over. Then she'd be able to do everything that she could to put this behind her. Yeah, she'd never forget Ron, but she didn't want to have to deal with this anymore. She was tired of it all and just wanted to move on.

When Kim was ready, she made her way downstairs and had a light breakfast. She wouldn't have had anything at all, but her mother wouldn't let her. As it was, her mother would have preferred Kim to have eaten more than she did. Kim hardly even noticed anything as they made their way to where the funeral would take place.

Kim tried to keep to herself, but many of Ron's friends were also her friends. The worst part is that everyone knew that Kim was one of the ones hurt most by Ron's death. Kim just wished that they would leave her alone. She felt like they were suffocating her and it was everything that she could do to keep from screaming at everyone to leave her alone. Finally, the funeral had started and Kim was sitting near the front. She waited patiently as Wade made his way up front to give the eulogy. This was the only part that Kim really cared about. Because she couldn't see Ron one last time, since all they had been able to recover was his skeleton and Kim didn't want to have that in her mind when she remembered Ron. The fire had burned away everything else. Kim pushed her feelings down hard as she felt them start to rise and overwhelm her again.

Wade cleared his throat before he began. "My friends, I was asked to say some things about Ron, but I feel that anyone else would have done better. I only knew him as a member of Team Possible and I didn't get involved in a lot of his personal problems." Wade's voice was quivering and Kim was wondering if he was going to need to stop to regain himself before he finished "I knew him as a friend, but I have to say that I didn't know him much beyond that. He was a teammate to me, but not one that I really talked to all that often. Something that I wish I could have changed now.

"Ron was a good friend to those that cared to take the time and get to know him. One of the reasons why I was asked to speak was because I was with him in his last moments. All I can really say about that is the reason why he died is because he cared." Kim felt like someone had hit her in the stomach. He died because he cared? What was that supposed to mean? "He could have gotten out of the airplane at any time before that and saved himself." Wade shook his head. "He told me that he wasn't going to leave until he was sure that it was going to crash where no one would get hurt. I tried to talk him out of it, but he refused, telling me that he needed to do it and wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't." Kim felt her tears starting to break through the dam that she had built up to contain her emotions. She had completely forgotten about what Ron had made Wade promise to do, and she was suddenly remembering it. It threatened to drown her if it broke free from her control. "I even told him to leave when it was nearly certain to crash where we wanted it to, but he again refused and told me that he would wait until there would be no doubt that it wouldn't hurt anyone." Wade's voice was starting to break now as it became more and more hoarse.

"He was fully resigned to his fate. He made me make a few promises that I've gladly kept. The first promise was to let his girlfriend, Kim, know why he was making the choice he did. The second was that I continue to talk with him until it was over." Kim could see the tears flowing down Wade's face. "I didn't want him to do that, but I knew that I couldn't leave him alone." Wade paused, and Kim could see that he was thinking about something. Then he continued, more thoughtfully than before, "I think he was scared of being alone. That he would be all alone. I can't help but wonder if some of the things that he did in life was to keep from feeling that way." Kim was a little stunned. Ron had been afraid of being alone? It would explain a few things, but Kim was shocked that she hadn't even realized any of that. "Again, Ron died because he cared. His last thoughts were of those that he loved dearly. I think that he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he felt that he let any of those down. He cared deeply for his friends and I'm sure any of us would have preferred to have died in his place." Wade might have continued, but at that moment, he broke down in sobs and didn't say anything else. His mother had to come up and escort him back to his seat before they were able to continue.

The rest of the services were almost a blur to Kim. She felt the words that Wade spoke sink deep into her. However, she was brought back to reality when she saw someone she recognized. And the presence of that person was something that she knew couldn't be good. Gill. However it had happened, he was once again mutated and didn't seem to be here to pay his respects. However, before she could do anything, Gill jumped at Ron's casket and cried, "This is what you're worth, Squeeb!"

Kim wanted to move. To do something, ANYTHING, to keep Gill from taking away from her, and those who had cared about Ron, the only thing they had left of him. However, she was rooted to the ground where she stood. Then before she realized it, Gill had been knocked away. It happened so fast that she wasn't even sure what had happened. Then she saw Hego moving towards Gill. That's when she realized that some of the guests had been Team Go. They made quick work of Gill, and had him tied up and out of the way. After that, the services continued without further interruption. Afterwards, Kim made her way towards Team Go.

"Hego, thanks for doing that," Kim said, unsure of what to say, and knowing she'd feel as stupid as she did no matter what she said.

"Sure thing, Kim," Hego answered, as cheerful as he always seemed to be when she spoke with him.

"Why are you here anyway?" Kim asked, wondering about it, since she knew that Team Go weren't really even close to her, let alone Ron.

"Actually, we were asked to come," Hego answered. "I'm not sure who asked us, because we received a letter asking us to protect his funeral from anything that might happen." Hego paused for a minute, thinking about something, before continuing, "I'm glad we came though. After all, Team Go is around to help people."

Kim felt a little better, but still wanted to get away from everyone around her. The rest of the day was uneventful, however Kim still wished that people would stop trying to cheer her up. It was starting to get on her nerves. Finally, Kim had enough of it when her brothers stopped themselves from teasing her again. One thing that she'd just like would to have things go back to being as normal as they could, but Kim wasn't sure if that's what she truly wanted.

Kim stalked up to her room and threw herself on her bed. Her frustrations were starting to build, but underneath it all, Kim knew that she was hurting just as much now, as she had been when she found out about Ron. What she really needed was to get out of there. But where should she go? Kim suddenly remembered the envelopes from the mystery sender. Kim was still uneasy about actually going, but this would give her a chance to take care of a few things. One of which would be that she might be able to see who was sending those letters to her. The other, more important, part of it would be that she'd be able to get away from everyone. It was really starting to feel rather difficult to breathe around everyone.

Kim changed into her usual lime green tank crop top and blue jeans. Then she walked downstairs calmly after pocketing one of the envelopes and replacing the false bottom of her drawer. She didn't rush to the door like she wanted to, because she knew that she would then attract unwanted attention, which was something that she hoped to avoid. However, even though Kim made it to the door unnoticed, as she opened it, she almost ran into her mother. Kim hoped that she'd be able to still get away, but she wasn't sure if her mother would be as perceptive about what Kim was up to as she usually was. "Going somewhere?" her mother asked.

"I was just going to take a walk," Kim answered vaguely.

"Okay, just don't be gone too long."

"Don't worry, if you need to reach me, Wade's usually able to get in contact with me when he needs to," Kim answered, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to, since she was leaving her Kimmunicator here. Heck, she didn't even know if there was a phone where she was going.

Kim breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way away from her home. That run in with her mother was far too close for comfort. But, at least she was in the clear now. Kim made her way down the street to the corner before she pulled out the envelope. The only part about the Kimmunicator that she would have liked to have would have been the GPS tracking system that Wade could have used to help guide her. However, with Wade having shut his system down, she knew that it wouldn't be likely that she'd be able to use it, and she didn't want Wade to know either. She just wanted to be left alone and not bothered. Something that no one seemed to understand.

So, Kim looked at it and began scanning the street signs to help her get there as quickly as she could. One thing that she knew she wasn't safe from was her friends possibly seeing her on the streets and the less time she spent outside, the less chance there was of one of her friends trying to cheer her up or something. As Kim moved through the streets, she noticed that she was getting into an area that she hadn't been in before. She felt like she was able to relax a little more, since she was one of the few that had been almost everywhere in Middleton. The only areas that most of her friends hadn't been in were some of the more remote residential areas that weren't near any of the commercial areas that they liked to frequent.

Kim finally found the address that she was looking for and walked up to the door. There wasn't any sign of anyone there, and Kim remembered that she was pretty much invited to walk right in, so Kim opened the door and walked in. She was right there wasn't anyone there. However, after she sat down on the black couch in the living room and rested her head in her hands, she heard a car pull up.

Kim walked over to the window and saw a car pull into the garage. The windows were heavily tinted, so she wasn't able to make out anyone inside. However, she had a sinking feeling when she saw that the car was a deep emerald. She could only think of one person that she knew that would like a car that color. Kim heard the door to the garage open and sure enough, she saw Shego walk through. It didn't take Shego long to see Kim.

"I'm glad that you chose to come, princess," Shego said quietly.

Kim was shocked. This is who cared about her? "H- how…" Kim couldn't finish her thought.

"Huh? Something wrong?"

Kim shook her head to clear it. "How is it that you care about me?" Kim finally managed.

Shego laughed, something that caught Kim completely off guard. "I told you, I'm not sure myself," Shego said. Then continuing in a softer tone, almost to herself, "I haven't been certain for about a year or so."

If Kim was caught off guard before, she was completely floored now. "But, you still fought with me when I went to stop Drakken's schemes," Kim protested.

"Yeah, and I kinda found it symbolic with me fighting to figure out why I cared so much," Shego answered, an amused twinkle in her eye.

Kim just stared. Then after a moment she broke the silence. "Then why haven't you said anything?"

"Well, you were dating Stoppable, and I didn't want to intrude on that. Besides, if I wasn't sure why I cared so much myself, how would I be able to convince you to leave him for me?"

Kim's mind was reeling. She didn't know what to say, or even how to say it. All the days events caught up with her and she just felt tired. Shego apparently picked up on that and said, "There's a bed upstairs you can use. Feel free to stay as long as you'd like. There's plenty of food you can have as well."

Kim just stood where she was. Trying to let everything sink in, but not being able to fully comprehend what was happening. Shego sighed. "Here, I'll take you up there. What you do after that will be up to you."

Kim allowed herself to be escorted upstairs and when Shego took her into what looked like the master bedroom Kim balked at Shego's offer. "I can't take your bed," Kim said, a little uneasy with all that had happened so far.

Shego turned to Kim and smiled. "Don't worry. I hardly ever sleep here. Besides, I'm not tired right now. You are. Get what rest you need and we can talk about all that's happened when you wake up. What you need right now is rest."

Kim smiled gratefully at Shego. For being her biggest enemy, Shego was pretty good at knowing what she needed. "Thanks."

Shego nodded and left. Kim realized that she didn't have a change of clothes. However, before she could do much other than that, Shego's head popped back in the room. "Oh, before I forget, I got you some clothes in case you didn't have anything to change into. They're over in the bottom drawer of the dresser."

As Shego disappeared again, Kim was wondering just how well Shego actually knew her. Even Ron hadn't been able to read her this well. The only other person who seemed to know her well enough to almost read her mind was her mother. It sort of freaked Kim out. Especially considering how long she had known Shego. Finally Kim shook her head. She should look and see what Shego had gotten her. After all, it never hurt to look. Kim saw that there was a few pairs of jeans, all the same size that she wore herself, a few different shirts that were all like the ones she had at home, some underwear, socks, and some light pink pajamas. Kim was mostly freaked out that everything would fit her perfectly. However Shego had found out about this, Kim told herself, she deserves credit for taking the time to do so. Kim could not only see that Shego DID care about her, but also understand why it'd be so difficult to know why she did.

Kim decided that she'd talk with Shego about that later. Right now she really wanted to get to sleep, so she changed into the pink pajamas and climbed in the queen sized bed. The bed was definitely Shego's style. Green sheets, dark green covers, green pillows, and black pillow cases. It felt very weird, and if Kim wasn't so tired, she might have looked for another place to sleep. As it was, moments after her head touched the pillow, she was sleeping soundly, if a little troubled.

––––––––

When Kim woke up, she heard music. It wasn't music off of a radio, it was a lone instrument. Kim found the tune kind of sad as well as comforting. It made Kim feel more at peace than she had for the past week. Kim could tell that it was only late afternoon and knew that she had slept for a while. Kim walked downstairs without changing out of the pajamas. Kim just wanted to find the source of that music. What Kim found was another surprise that nearly overwhelmed her. The lone instrument was a trumpet and Shego was the one playing it. Shego's back was to the door and didn't show any signs of knowing that Kim was standing there listening to her play. Kim didn't move, but rather listened to the music. It surrounded Kim and made her feel as secure as she had when Ron had held her in her arms. Strangely enough, the thought of Ron didn't bring tears to her eyes this time. It only made her feel more at peace.

All too soon, the music stopped playing. "So, how'd you like that?" Shego asked without even turning.

Kim was a little surprised to know that Shego knew that she was there, but didn't let it show. "I didn't know you played any instrument."

Shego looked at the trumpet in her hands and answered, "Yeah, it was the only thing that I wanted to do that my parents didn't mind me doing." Kim was surprised at how nostalgic she sounded. It was almost as if Shego was sharing a part of her that she hadn't shared with anyone before. Kim got the feeling that Shego was entrusting her with a secret that was very dear to her.

"What song was that you were playing?" Kim asked, not wanting to stop learning more about the only enemy that had truly cared for her. Something she was no longer skeptical about.

"Down in the Valley." Shego paused and Kim waited to see if she had more to say. "It's the only song that I ever enjoyed like this."

Kim thought for a moment then asked, "I don't think I've heard it before."

"Would you like me to sing it for you?" Shego offered.

Kim thought about it then sighed. "Maybe later. I just have a few things to ask you."

"Why don't we move down to the kitchen first?" Shego asked. "I don't know about you, but I'd like something to eat right now." Kim smiled. That sounded good.

Kim let Shego lead the way and saw that Shego wasn't wearing her usual black and green suit. She was wearing a light green shirt and black jeans. Kim then realized that Shego had been wearing the exact same outfit when she came in from the garage. Kim let that fact sink in as she followed Shego through her house. When they reached the kitchen, Shego turned to Kim, "Want anything?"

Kim thought about it for a moment, then answered, "How about a sandwich?"

Shego smiled. "Peanut butter and jelly sound okay?" Kim nodded. "What kind of jelly?" Shego asked, moving towards a cupboard and pulling out a jar of peanut butter.

"What kinds do you have?" Kim asked, propping herself up on the counter.

Shego moved towards another cupboard and pulled out a couple of plates. "I have strawberry jam, grape, and some marmalade." She was now getting a knife and spoon out a drawer.

"I think I'll take the strawberry jam."

Shego smiled, and Kim wondered if that was what she had expected her to say. Kim felt her face start to flush with how well Shego knew her. It was almost as if she knew her better than Kim did herself. Kim watched Shego make the sandwiches and when she was done she turned to Kim. "You want me to cut it diagonal or straight?"

Kim wasn't used to such questions. Her mother hadn't asked her that since she was little. "I'll take a straight cut," Kim answered, deciding to go against what she normally would have chosen.

Shego moved to cut the sandwich, chuckling. Kim felt her face getting hotter. "What's so funny?" Kim demanded.

"You are," Shego answered, her voice full of mirth. "You're trying to change yourself so I won't seem to know you quite as well."

Kim lowered her head as she couldn't think of anything to say. She wasn't sure if she would have been able to say anything if she even wanted to. Her face was starting to burn with how embarrassed she was feeling right now.

Shego brought Kim her sandwich and held in front of her. Kim took it, grateful that Shego wasn't making her lift her head. However, Kim's face reddened even more as she thought about how Shego probably knew that Kim wouldn't want to look her in the face. Kim started eating the sandwich. Suddenly she realized a question Shego hadn't asked her in regards to making the sandwich. "Um, Shego?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you ask me what kind of peanut butter I wanted?"

Shego laughed. "Can't figure it out, princess?" Kim felt a little puzzled by Shego's reaction, but started to feel a little better knowing that Shego probably hadn't expected that question. "I only have creamy. Why should I offer something that I don't have?"

Kim smiled and looked at Shego. She had a point. "And you only have wheat bread?" Kim asked, looking at the bread. Shego nodded. "So, how long have you had this house?" Kim asked, taking another bite.

Shego sighed. "I think I've had this house for about a year and a half."

Kim thought about this as she continued eating. After swallowing her last bite, Kim thought of another question, "Do your brothers know about this?"

Shego smiled mischievously. "Of course not. They only know about a P.O. box I have."

"So, when did you learn where I lived?" Shego stared at Kim. "What?"

"Doy, you're the one that took me there, remember?"

Kim felt a little sheepish about that. "Sorry," Kim managed in a quiet voice.

"Forget it, it was a while ago."

Suddenly Kim remembered Team Go being at Ron's funeral. "You're the one who asked them to show up at Ron's funeral," Kim stated, still a little stunned by the realization of that fact.

Shego's eyes narrowed and Kim got the feeling that she was walking a very tenuous line. "Who's 'them?'"

Kim tried not to let Shego's response affect her. "Team Go."

Shego looked away from Kim and sighed. "Yeah. I asked them to make sure that nothing bad happened there."

Kim stopped eating her sandwich and looked at Shego with wonder in her eyes. "Why did you do that?"

Shego smiled at Kim, which made her feel suddenly embarrassed for some reason. "Because I knew how important it was to you. That and I didn't want you to have to deal with anything like that." Shego paused and took a bite of her sandwich. Kim realized that that was the first bite she'd taken. Then after she swallowed, she continued. "And even though I don't get along with them and know that they're fiercely irritating, they can be trusted with a simple task like that."

Kim started to thank Shego, when suddenly she felt the dam she had built up earlier burst. Kim burst into tears suddenly, dropping the plate with the rest of her sandwich on the counter. After a moment, Kim had regained enough of her composure to say something. "S- sorry," Kim sobbed.

"No," Shego told Kim firmly. Kim was surprised at the tone Shego had suddenly, when she had been so nice to her before. "No, don't apologize. You're hurting. If you want to cry, then cry. Don't worry about anyone else. You need to let it all out. And if you need to, then you can use my shoulder or you can keep to yourself when you let it out. However, no apologies for it."

Kim couldn't say anything for a few minutes as she let the tears flow and sobbed silently. Finally, when she felt the tears subside, Kim looked at Shego. "Thank you."

"For what?" Shego asked, looking a little confused.

"For helping me out so much," Kim answered. "For caring when you didn't have to."

Kim was still amazed that Shego would smile so kindly at her. Although, the smile lasted only for a moment before Shego tore her gaze away from Kim. "It's getting late. You should call your parents if you're going to stay here tonight. I don't want to see on the news that you've been declared missing," Shego said, walking away quickly with her sandwich, still mostly uneaten.

Kim was glad to see that Shego could still be made uncomfortable, even though she didn't intentionally do that. It still was reassuring to see that she wasn't the only one who could be made uncomfortable. After a moment, Kim realized that Shego was right. The very least she could do for her parents was to let them know that she was fine. Kim then picked up the remnants of her sandwich off the plate that she'd dropped on the counter and finished it as she jumped off the counter and started her search for a phone.

––––––––

Shego looked outside the window in the living room at the sunset. Her mind was replaying the events over in her mind. Would Kim really accept her in her life now that her boyfriend was gone? Shego wanted her to, but also knew that she shouldn't try to force her way in. That was a sure way of pushing Kimmie away. She took a bite from her sandwich. Although she had told Kim that she had wanted something to eat, she really didn't care much about eating at the moment. She only said that so Kim wouldn't feel like Shego was coddling her. After all, for someone who's as strong and independent as Kim, feeling like she's being babied would really get her upset.

Shego wondered how long Kim would take to get over Ron. Shego had felt jealous of the blond boy because of how much time he had been able to spend with Kim. However, she understood that if he hadn't gone on that airplane, Kim would have been the one that died. She couldn't hold a grudge for him doing that for Kim. Shego wanted to think of Kim as HER Kim, but knew that she'd need to wait a while before even considering taking that train of thought any further, because if she allowed herself to go that way, she'd likely hurt Kim worse than she already was.

What really got to Shego was that there wasn't anything that she could do directly to help Kim. Yeah, she could give Kim a sort of refuge to take when she wanted to be alone, but she couldn't do anything to stop Kim from feeling hurt. Shego sighed. Out of all the people I had to fall for, why her? Shego asked herself. Things had been going fine until she started to develop feelings for the redhead. Now she wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. Shego would have loved to blame Kim for her predicament, but that would be putting blame on someone who had even less control about the whole situation. Something that Shego could not do to the one that she loved so dearly.

Shego finished her sandwich and walked back towards the kitchen. She figured that Kim wouldn't have any trouble finding the phone. As she walked into the kitchen, she heard Kim on the phone. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm at a friend's house." A pause. Then, "Of course I'll call in the morning. I'll be fine. Thanks."

Shego heard Kim hang up and walked over to her. "Still a little tired?" Shego asked. Kim nodded. "Well then you should get back to bed." Shego hated to see Kim's eyes swollen from crying, but again, she had to stop herself from taking Kim into her arms and squeezing the hurt out of her.

"But- but what about you?" Kim asked, uneasily.

Shego smiled. "I've slept on a couch before. It won't be anything new."

Kim smiled shyly in response. Shego then took Kim's arm and proceeded to escort her back to her room. "Sweet dreams, princess," Shego said, kissing Kim on the forehead.

However, as she turned to leave, Kim grabbed her arm. Shego looked at Kim expectantly. "Please… please don't leave me," Kim asked in a whisper, almost as if she was afraid to be alone. Which, Shego thought to herself, she might be.

Shego smiled. "I'll need a minute to get changed, okay, Kimmie?" Shego asked. Kim nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Shego smiled. Although unexpected, it certainly was what she wanted to do all along. Hold Kim closely and hope that the moment would last forever.

Shego walked over to the dresser, pulling her clothes off. She then pulled out her mint green pajamas and put them on. When she was finished, she put her clothes, as well as Kim's, in her laundry hamper and then walked over to the door and let Kim come back in. Kim then walked with Shego over to the bed and helped her get in. Once Kim was situated, Shego got in next to her, on her left and put an arm around her shoulders. "How about you sing me the song now?" Kim asked quietly. Almost like a child asking a parent for a bedtime story.

Shego smiled as she began to stroke Kim's hair with her free hand while singing softly:

_Down in the Valley  
Valley so low  
Hang your head over  
Hear the wind blow_

_If you don't love me  
Love whom you please  
Throw your arms 'round me  
Give my heart ease  
Give my heart ease, love  
Give my heart ease  
Throw your arms 'round me  
Give my heart ease_

_Write me a letter  
Send it by mail  
Tell me you love me, dear, without fail  
Write me a letter  
Send it by mail  
Tell me you love me, dear, without fail_

_Build me a castle  
Forty feet high  
So I can see her  
As she rides by  
As she rides by, love  
As she rides by  
So I can see her  
As she rides by_

_Roses love sunshine  
Violets love dew  
Angels in heaven  
Know I love you  
Know I love you, dear  
Know I love you  
Angels in heaven  
Know I love you_

Shego held the last notes for a little longer before she stopped. She looked at Kim and saw that Kim had curled up into a ball at her side and was asleep soundly. Shego wondered when the last time she had gotten a peaceful night's sleep. Shego shrugged the question off, kissed Kim's forehead, and let her eyes close. Sleep was peaceful for both of them that night.

––––––––

Acknowledgements: The song 'Down in the Valley' is an old patriotic song that I felt was perfect for here. I used the lyrics as sung by 'The Mormon Tabernacle Choir' from their CD God Bless America.


	3. Looking Up

Well, I've certainly been surprised at how well this has been doing. Heck, I've even started thinking of where I can go from here if I keep getting people who want it to continue. So, if you still want me to continue here, please leave a review.

––––––––

Kim smiled as she slowly woke up. She was content where she was. Not only was she really comfortable, but she was also warm and more importantly, safe. Kim tried to roll over, but something held her in place. Opening on eye, Kim noted the arm around her shoulders holding her tightly. Then her eyes focused and she recognized Shego. Kim closed her eye. Then both of her eyes snapped open when it fully sunk in that she was sleeping next to Shego.

Kim jumped out of bed hurriedly, disturbing Shego. "Wh-what's going on?" Shego asked, still half-asleep.

Kim stared at Shego in horror, as the events of the previous night came back to her. As they did, Kim felt herself calming down a little. During that time, Shego got up and stretched. She then walked over to Kim and asked, "Sleep well?" Kim nodded, not really sure of what to say. "That's good." Shego turned and walked towards the window in the room, overlooking the street. "I think you might have gotten too much rest, Kimmie."

Kim felt her mouth open in shock. She recovered quickly, but still had a hard time believing that Shego was actually teasing her like this. For fun! "Why's that?" Kim asked, walking over to look out the window next to Shego.

"Well, doy, you completely forgot that you were the one who wanted me to sleep next to you," Shego answered, an amused tone in her voice. Again, completely different from the Shego that Kim was used to.

"I guess, I just haven't slept well, since… you know," Kim replied, biting her lower lip to help hold back tears that suddenly welled up in her eyes.

"Yeah, but remember, if you need to cry, then do it. It isn't good to bottle it up all the time," Shego told Kim kindly, without even looking at her. Kim threw her arms around Shego tightly. At first this caught Shego off guard, but then, looking at the trembling Kim who had latched herself onto Shego, she smiled and wrapped her arms around Kim, although not as tightly. As Shego felt Kim calming down, she moved one hand under Kim's chin to lift her face and then kissed her forehead. Neither said anything, they just basked in the presence of each other.

Finally after a few minutes, Shego pried Kim away from her. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Kim looked at Shego. She really couldn't think of anything that she wanted. So she smiled and said, "How about you surprise me with something, okay?"

Shego laughed. "Okay then, princess. I'll get breakfast started, while you take a shower."

Kim smiled as Shego then left the room. When she was gone, Kim looked for her clothes that she had brought with her the day before. It took her a few minutes, and was surprised when she saw that they were in the laundry hamper. All of Kim's rational mind was telling her to take them out, so she wouldn't have a reason to come back here. After all, she was feeling much better now and she knew who was sending those letters. While her heart was telling her to leave them. After all, with Shego knowing her as well as she did, Shego would be an ideal person to come to if she ever needed that kind of support again. And it would also show a degree of trust that Shego rightly deserved. Kim sighed giving into the irrationality of her heart. Even though Kim was still upset about Ron, she wondered if that somehow might have been for the better.

As soon as Kim had that thought, she burst into tears again. How could Ron dying have been for the better? If she hadn't meant to be with him, shouldn't there have been some sign or something? Shouldn't she have been able to tell if that was true? Kim slid to her knees in the middle of the floor and just knelt there letting the tears flow. Even though she was crying again for the umpteenth time since Ron died, Kim felt like these tears were cleaning out all of the pent up emotion that she had fostered during that time. That she was finally getting rid of all the pain that she had carried around with her. When Kim finished, she wiped her eyes with her hand and then pulled out a change of clothes. A pair of blue jeans and a sky blue crop top. She then made her way over to the door, and stopped. Kim turned and looked back into the room. So much had happened in here in such a short time that she wasn't sure if she'd even be able to fully deal with it. Sighing, Kim opened the door and began walking down the hall for the bathroom.

When she found it, she saw that she wouldn't be able to keep her clothes from getting wet very easily if she took them in with her, so she walked back to the room and set them on the bed. However, as she turned to leave, Kim noticed that there were two bathrobes hanging in the closet. She walked over and smiled, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Although she had been crying over the past week, these tears were of pure happiness. From being enemies one day to this, Kim was being overwhelmed by how much Shego cared. She had planned for almost anything it seemed.

Kim took out the pink bathrobe that was obviously meant for her, mostly because the mint green one was clearly too big for her, and set it on the bed. Kim then stripped all her clothes off and put the bathrobe on. She then made her way to the bathroom and when she closed the door, she then pulled off the robe and set it carefully on the lid of the toilet. With how soft it felt, Kim didn't want it to get wet any more than it had to while she was in the shower or getting out of it. Kim then turned to the mirror and was surprised to see how much of a mess she looked. She was amazed more at the fact that she didn't even feel embarrassed looking like that, knowing that Shego, of all people, had seen her like that. She would have been mortified if even her brothers had seen her like this.

Kim then looked at the sink and saw that Shego had even gotten her basic hygiene items. Like a toothbrush. After Kim finished brushing, she then stepped into the shower. After pulling the curtain shut, Kim paused a moment with her hand over the shower faucet letting all that had happened fully sink in. Kim was struggling to deal with all that had happened and she wondered if she'd need a few days to sort out her own feelings about this. Kim then turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. After that, she just let the water wash over her for a few minutes before she started to wash herself.

When she was done and had turned the water off, Kim opened the curtain and looked around for a towel. She spied one just outside of the shower. It was a bright red one that Kim assumed was for her use, since it was right next to a black one. After Kim had dried off and had put the robe back on, Kim wrapped the towel around her hair, and tied the sash to close the robe. After that, she looked at herself in the mirror, and liking what she saw, she made her way downstairs.

Shego was in front of the stove with a few pans on the burners, sizzling. Kim inhaled deeply through her nose and smiled. It smelled so good. Kim walked over to where Shego was standing, already knowing that Shego knew that she was there, and watched her work on eggs, sausage, pancakes for a minute. "Need any help?" Kim offered.

"Sure, pumpkin. The plates are in the cupboards over there," Shego instructed, pointing to a cupboard on her left.

Kim walked over and pulled out a couple of plates. Then she noticed there were glasses above the plates and pulled a couple of those out as well. Kim set them on the counter and asked, "Where's the table?"

"On the other side of the stairs."

Kim carried the plates and glasses over to the table and put them down across from each other, so that they'd be able to watch each other as they ate. Kim then walked back to the kitchen and Shego didn't say anything. She just merely pointed toward a drawer. Kim opened it to find forks and knives. Kim pulled out what she'd need and went to se them on the table. When she returned, Shego was putting pancakes onto a plate. "How many would you like, Kimmie?"

Kim thought about it. Kim saw that the pancakes were rather large, so she figured that she probably wouldn't be able to eat that many. "I'll take two." Kim paused as Shego then put some more batter on the pan. "Um, is there anything else you'd like me to help with?"

"If you could get the milk out, I'd appreciate that."

Kim walked over to the fridge and opened it. She easily found the carton of milk and pulled it out. Before she left the kitchen, Kim had to ask Shego something. "Why don't you want me to help with the cooking?"

Kim felt Shego smile rather than saw it. "Doy, I've seen how good you are cooking." Kim felt her face start to burn with embarrassment. "I don't want you to ruin this morning for either of us."

Kim felt a little annoyed, but agreed with Shego that she didn't want to ruin the morning either. Kim took the milk to the table and walked back to the kitchen. When she got there, Shego was just putting the sausage on a plate. "So, that's how you learned so much about me? By watching me?" Kim asked, not sure if she should be scared at how good Shego was at that, or impressed.

"Well, yeah. I don't know of any other way to learn what I needed to know," Shego answered, turning towards Kim.

"So, you didn't try to look in my diary?"

Shego stared at Kim for a moment, her mouth struggling to work. "Y- you have one?"

Kim was a little confused. Did she think that she didn't have one because she didn't strike her as the type who'd have one? "Why?" Kim asked slowly, not sure if she really wanted to know why.

"Well, it's just that I never could find it in your room, so I assumed that you didn't have one," Shego answered sheepishly.

Kim didn't know if she should be upset that Shego had gone through her things or amused at Shego's reaction. Finally she decided to just be amused. "I keep it online. That way I don't have to worry about losing it."

Shego nodded, turning back to the stove. "I'm sorry I forgot to ask you how you wanted your eggs. I hope you don't mind fried."

Kim smiled, walking up next to Shego. "I told you to surprised me."

Shego smiled. "Yeah, you did."

They stood next to each other in silence, both comfortable with the other's presence, willing to let things remain as they were for a few minutes. The only sounds were made as Shego flipped the pancakes or when she removed the eggs off the stove and put them on a plate of their own. Without asking or being asked to, Kim took the plates of sausage and eggs to the table. She took her time on her way back, looking around at the decorations that Shego had placed around. Nothing really struck Kim as being something that she would think of being unique to Shego, but didn't let it bother her. After all, how well did she really know Shego? When Kim got back to the kitchen, she nearly ran into Shego who was bringing out the pancakes. "Sorry," Kim said without even thinking.

"It's okay," Shego answered. "You don't have anything to be sorry about."

Kim smiled, absently taking Shego's hand into her own as they made their way to the table. Shego was surprised at Kim taking her hand, but quickly relaxed, content to let Kim make all the moves as she became ready to. Kim poured the milk for both of them as Shego set the pancakes down. Then, they each took a place at the table, not saying anything, but letting their non-verbal communication do all the talking for them. Shego distributed the food evenly. Kim was surprised that Shego gave herself the same, if slightly less, amount of food. Kim felt uncomfortable. Not because she didn't like Shego, but rather because of the special treatment that she felt she was receiving. It just felt too weird. Maybe if she had married Ron, he would have done this for her, she just wasn't used to it. Kim took a drink from her glass before she started cutting into her pancakes.

They ate in a comfortable silence, each enjoying the other's company. Neither wanting to do or say anything to ruin the moment. The only sound was the clinks of the silverware clicking on the plates. After they were done, Shego picked up the plates and glasses before Kim could react and took them to the kitchen. Kim got up and followed a little more slowly. When Kim got to the kitchen, she saw that Shego had only rinsed the plates off. They were still in the sink, unwashed. Kim watched Shego walk into the living room and followed her. Shego sat on the couch and turned the t.v. on. Kim then sat down next to Shego. Kim wanted to lean against Shego, but didn't know if Shego would mind. Finally, Kim decided to just do it. After all, Shego had been willing to let Kim do so much that Kim wasn't sure if she would have under normal circumstances. So, Kim leaned over to rest her head on Shego's shoulder. Shego turned to Kim and Kim looked at Shego, uncertainly. Shego smiled and shifter to kiss Kim's forehead again. Kim smiled in return and wrapped her arms around Shego, feeling like a little kid who just wanted to be close to someone they loved.

Kim's mind made a screeching halt as she realized the words used in that last thought. Love? Did she really feel that towards Shego? Kim looked at Shego out of the corner of her eye, and wondered if she did love this woman, how deeply did that love run? Kim shrugged it off and focused on the t.v. The news was on and Kim found herself merely watching it, but not paying any attention. She was concentrating more on the beating of her heart and how it seemed to be synchronized with Shego's.

Kim started to drift off to sleep when she suddenly remembered that she was going to call her parents. Kim quickly jumped off the couch, leaving a surprised Shego in her wake. Kim moved over to the phone she picked it up and dialed her number. Kim waited a moment before it was picked up. "Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Kimmy-cub?" Kim's dad sounded surprised. Then in a more firm tone he continued, "Do you have any idea of how late you are?"

"Dad, I called mom last night and told her I was staying over at a friend's," Kim said, hoping that he'd let this blow over. "She just told me to call in the morning."

"Hmm, I guess it's all right then. I'll let her know you called."

"Thanks."

"By the way Kim, you're not with a boy are you?"

"Of course not!" Kim replied, indignant.

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure."

Kim heard him hang up. She stared at the receiver a moment before hanging it up. Kim walked towards the living room and said, "I think I should go home before my dad forgets I called."

Shego looked away from the t.v. and at Kim. "Would you like a ride?"

Kim thought about it and nodded. "That would be great."

"Well, I'll need to shower and…" Shego was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Don't answer it. I'll get it," Shego told Kim.

Kim didn't argue. After all, knowing Shego, it was possible that Drakken would know her phone number. After all, he did seem to need her every so often just to keep his peace of mind. Kim listened to what Shego was saying as she talked to whoever was on the other line.

"Yeah, I was just getting ready for my..." Shego paused for a moment then sighed. "What? Can't you figure out how to do that yourself?" Kim was pretty sure that it was Drakken on the other end. At least she figured that Drakken would be the only who could get Shego to get this annoyed this quickly. After all, it took her being around her brothers a while before she finally screamed at them, while she seemed to be getting close here to doing just that. She sighed. "Just don't touch anything until I get there," Shego finally snapped after listening for a few minutes. "And I mean NOTHING!" Shego slammed the phone down so hard that Kim jumped, uncertain about how Shego would act around her now. Kim wasn't sure that she'd seen Shego this upset before.

Kim watched Shego stalk out of the kitchen and heard stomping around upstairs. Finally Kim heard what she could only assume was the bathroom door slam, since she could hear the shower come on shortly after that. Kim carefully made her way upstairs, not wanting to have Shego get upset with her, and went to Shego's room and put on the clothes that she had pulled out earlier. When she was done, she sat on the bed, then leaned back until she was lying on it with her legs hanging off the edge. She stared that the ceiling getting lost in her thoughts. There was just so much that had happened, that Kim's mind was struggling to catch up. A few of the thoughts that went through Kim's mind were: How could I suddenly be feeling this way? What kind of person am I to do this to Ron so quickly after he's gone? Kim felt a tear trickle down the side of her face, towards her ear when she thought about that.

Kim was lost in her thoughts when the shower turned off. However, she sat up when she saw the door open and quickly turned away towards the window, her face burning up when she saw Shego walk in, holding her towel in front of her, still drying off a little. Shego stopped short when she saw Kim turn away. She felt her own face flushing, maybe as deeply as Kim's.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still getting used to having company," Shego said after a few minutes of an extremely uncomfortable silence.

Kim only nodded, not sure of what she could say about any of that. Or even if she'd be able to. Shego didn't seem to mind Kim's mute response as she wrapped the towel around herself, so there wouldn't be anything showing, and walked over to Kim. Shego had one hand holding the towel in place so it wouldn't open up without warning, and place her other hand on Kim's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Kim nodded, turning towards Shego. "You just caught me off guard there," Kim replied, uncertainly.

Shego smiled. "I was referring to when I stormed up here. Dr. Drakken made me so upset that I guess I forgot you were here. And I was wondering if I scared you with any of that."

Kim shook her head. "I was just worried that you might lash out at me," Kim answered softly.

Shego pulled Kim into an embrace, letting go of the towel. "Yeah, I see how I might have done that. Though, remember, if you ever want to come over, feel free to. I might not be here, so don't feel that you need to ask." Shego released Kim, and moved her hand back to keep the towel in place. "Now why don't you leave while I get dressed, okay?"

Kim smiled and nodded. "Thanks," Kim whispered as she turned to leave.

Shego smiled in return. "No problem, pumpkin."

As Kim walked out and shut the door, she was still feeling uncomfortable. If Shego hadn't had that towel… Kim shook her head to banish the image before it could fully form in her mind. That was definitely one thing that she did not want to think about. It was bad enough that she saw what she did. Kim leaned against the wall across from the door and sighed. What was happening? When Ron had died, Kim had thought that the world couldn't possibly be turned any more upside down than it already had been. Now, Kim wasn't so sure that it was upside down quite yet. At every turn, it seemed that something else was working to make it all that much more weird. Kim wasn't sure how long she waited, but when the door opened Kim jumped in surprise. Shego had dressed in her usual black and green suit and was holding Kim's shoes. "Forget something?"

Kim smiled sheepishly, looking down at her stocking feet. That was one little detail that she would not have like to have forgotten. When Kim had finished putting her shoes on, she followed Shego down the stairs and into the garage. It was a two-car garage that was empty, except for Shego's car. "Why do you have it so tinted?" Kim found herself asking, as she walked over to the car.

"I just don't care to have other drivers looking at me when I drive," Shego answered, walking over to the driver's side. "I'd tint the windshield if I could, but then that would make my car easier to spot when I don't want it to be."

Kim looked at the car. "I don't think that I would have a problem finding this car, Shego."

"Actually, the paint can change colors, princess. I just like keeping it this color most of the time," Shego commented absently, opening the car door.

Kim opened the door on the passenger's side and got in. The interior was black leather. Something that Kim didn't find surprising. Kim waited for Shego to start the car, but when she didn't, Kim looked over at Shego to find Shego looking right back at her. "What?"

"Seat belt?"

It took Kim's mind a moment to register what she meant. Kim smiled sheepishly as she pulled the seat belt to the latch. Once the seat belt was secured, Shego started the car. Kim was surprised at how quiet the car was. She had figured that Shego would have preferred a car that was so loud that everyone would turn their head just to see what was causing the noise. Kim sighed as she looked out the window as the car pulled out into the street. Kim felt a little regret at leaving Shego's house. Why, she had no idea, but the feeling was still there. After pondering it for a few moments, Kim decided that it was because that's where she finally was able to get all the pain of losing Ron out of her system. Or at least all the build-up of it.

Before Kim knew it, they were outside her house. Kim could see her brothers looking at the car from the lawn. They were again working on another of their rocket projects. Kim turned to Shego. "Thanks for the ride," Kim said.

"Don't worry about it. I was happy to give you one," Shego said, with a dismissive wave.

Kim smiled, then before Shego could react, she leaned over and kissed Shego on the cheek. Kim saw Shego blush before she turned away. "Okay, now go on. I'm sure your family is waiting for you," Shego told Kim.

Kim's smile deepened as she could tell why Shego was suddenly trying to get her out of the car. Kim then got out of the car and had barely shut the door when the car took off. Kim smiled to herself as she made her way up to her home. "Who's car was that?"

Kim turned to her brothers and answered, "A friend's."

"Which one?"

Kim smiled at them and didn't answer, knowing that this was going to drive them nuts. After all, how could they come up with ways to tease her, when she didn't let them know about something like that? Kim felt like the world was starting to go back to being as normal as it had ever been for her especially since things were starting to look better.

––––––––

Shego's drive to Drakken's lair was uneventful. It was nice and peaceful, but Shego still had gone through a complete change in her attitude. While before she had been nice to Kim, now she seemed ready to attack someone at the drop of a hat. After all, she'd need to be as cranky as she usually is, otherwise they might find out about her feelings towards Kimmie. Shego just hoped that this day wouldn't end up with her going out to steal something, which in turn would result in her most likely fighting Kim. Although Shego didn't have any qualms against that, she didn't want to encounter Kim like that when she was still trying to accept that Shego had feelings for her, as well as working through her own problems.

Shego shook her head. Thinking about Kim would only result in her spacing out. Something that would likely lead to Drakken finding out. As she parked the car in the hangar where the jet Drakken had for her was kept, Shego could see smoke rising out of the doors that led directly to the lab. I hope he didn't cause a fire to start, Shego told herself, hoping that it was just leftover from what Drakken did earlier. Shego made her way into the lab and sure enough, there was a fire. However, this one was a lot smaller than the last one, and it seemed to be burning itself out. Which probably meant that it started when Drakken first screwed up again.

Sighing, she walked over to the fire extinguisher and put the remnants of the fire out. As she did that, Drakken came in from another door. One that led to his own rooms. "Finally, where have you been?" Drakken snapped.

"What's it to you?" Shego was in no mood for his attitude. Which upon reflection, she realized that she never was. Not that she was surprised at that.

"I just noticed that when I called you about the emergency I had, YOU TOOK YOUR SWEET TIME!"

"Hey! I had things to do. And usually when I come back from my time off, I usually show up a few hours later. But here I'm back much earlier than before, so don't tell me that I was taking my sweet time! Besides, it's Sunday! I shouldn't have had to come in at all!" Shego snapped, enjoying yelling at Drakken.

"Hmph," Drakken scowled at Shego.

Shego began cleaning up the mess that had resulted in whatever Drakken had done to cause all this. "Shego, stop that. My henchmen will take care of that later. I need your opinion on something," Drakken told her.

Shego shrugged and followed Drakken. Eventually, they came to the his back-up lab. "I give you the Annialator!" Drakken said dramatically.

Shego was unimpressed. There was so much that could be done that would make it look so much better. "What exactly is it that I'm supposed to be impressed by?" she couldn't find anything around that looked remotely impressive. All she saw was a table with straps, which would probably be used to hold someone down on, a few strange looking contraptions, and another laser that was probably as energy efficient as Drakken's mouth.

"That!" Drakken said, pointing at the laser. Whatever he had in mind with it, he certainly was excited about it. Shego shook her head. Sometimes she just couldn't figure him out. "And after my latest plan works, you won't have to leave when your contract expires!"

Shego looked at Drakken out of the corner of her eye. "What makes you think this will work?"

"Why wouldn't it? It's my best plan ever!" Drakken cried, the happiest Shego had ever seen him.

"Okay, why don't you tell me the plan," Shego said, rubbing her temple to stave off the headache that threatened to come on. "I really think that I'm missing something."

"What? How can you not figure out my plan?" The look on Drakken's face said that he found it obvious.

"Well, I assume the plan is a way to remove Kim Possible from the picture, right?" Drakken nodded. "I just don't see how this is going to work."

Drakken glared at Shego. "It's obvious! It couldn't be simpler!" Shego looked at Drakken, waiting patiently for him to continue. "I'll strap her down and then I'll use the laser and the Annialator will be complete!"

Shego raised an eyebrow. "So, that laser isn't your Annialator?"

"Of course not! Besides, I think someone already took the name, so I can't use it," Drakken whined.

"Anything else for me to waste my time on?"

Drakken shook his head, then suddenly realized something. "Wait, why were you so willing to listen to my ranting?"

Because I wanted to make sure that your plan wasn't going to succeed, Shego thought, but didn't say. Instead, she said, "Doy, I haven't had time to get bored yet."

Drakken looked at her blankly. "So, all those other times you would have listened to me if you weren't bored?"

Shego sighed. However the end of that conversation would go, would not end well for her. "I can hardly wait for the end of the month," Shego groaned softly.

"Why? What happens at the end of the month?" Drakken asked, his face blank.

"My contract ends."

"What does that have to do with what you just said?"

Shego shook her head. It would be so amusing if it wasn't so pathetic. "Never mind," Shego said.

"Well, I know that once we take Kim Possible out of the picture, you won't have any reason to leave, so I'm sure you'll be here for a lot more than a month," Drakken said, patting Shego on the back. Shego looked at Drakken out of the corner of hr eye. How thick can he be? "I know that you keep telling me that it's because of my mother, but come on! How could she be a reason for you to want to leave?" Drakken continued, not noticing Shego's reaction or sigh of annoyance.

Maybe because she is so thick that it gives me a headache to be around her? Shego asked herself, not even planning on telling Drakken that, since she'd then also have to relate how thick he was. Which in turn would get him upset. Not that she didn't enjoy making him upset, it was more that it would cause a headache for her, and she was starting to run out of headache medicine. Something that she realized that she had forgotten to get the last time she was at Smarty Mart. "Whatever. So, when do you plan on initiating this plan?" Shego was wondering if it was any time soon that it'd actually be able to get Kim there, considering the fact that her website had been down for the past week. Although, Shego would really have been surprised if Drakken knew that.

"Tomorrow evening, I'll have my latest plan ready, and when it works, Kim Possible will come to stop me, and I'll get her then!"

Shego was already getting bored. Probably because it was just being around Drakken. "Let me guess, it has something to do with why you need to hire another redecorator in the main lab, right?"

Drakken scowled at Shego and started grumbling. "Yes, it does." Drakken motioned Shego to follow him and they walked towards the main lab. "I was experimenting with explosives. So, if the world governments don't bow to my will, I'll start placing bombs in their capitol buildings!"

Shego stared at Drakken for a moment before asking flatly, "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes, why?" Drakken asked slowly.

"Well, you do read the newspaper and watch the news, right?" Drakken nodded. "And you remember all those articles about terrorists, right?" Again he nodded. "And you want them to take you seriously, right?" Drakken paused a moment before nodding again, which made Shego wonder, He actually had to think about that first? "Then you should realize that if you go through with threatening them like that, they'll label you as a terrorist, which would mean that they'll do more then send a teen hero like Kim in."

"Huh?" Drakken asked, apparently not following what Shego was saying.

"Yeah, they'll likely send in a whole bunch of military people to stop you. After all, if Kim's web geek can find you as easily as he always seems to, they'll find you no problem. And you'll be lucky if they ask questions first before they shoot."

Drakken stared at Shego. "So I should come up with another plan?" he asked, timidly.

"Of course," Shego said. Then continued after a moment of thought. "Just don't expect me to be here Friday."

"Why?"

"Because you had me come in a day early. Which means that the time has to come from somewhere."

"But, Friday is Karaoke night!" Drakken cried. "You can't miss that!"

Shego sighed. If she was going to go there, then she better come up with another day "Fine, but I get to choose which day I get off, okay?"

"Which day will that be?"

"I'll let you know. I haven't decided yet." Shego figured that she'd be able to find out a good day without too much trouble. She just hoped that the best ones wouldn't pass by before she could find out about them.

"Just make certain not to try to use it to get out of helping me with my next plan," Drakken growled at Shego.

"Don't get all worked up, Dr. D. I'll let you know when I want the day off. If you later choose that day for any of your stupid schemes, that's up to you. But, I have your word about that, right?" Normally Shego wouldn't trust Drakken, but she had learned that when it came to her, he always kept his word. Something that she assumed was because she would beat him severely if he ever tried to back out on his word.

"Of course, Shego. I just wanted to make certain that you weren't trying to get out of fighting Kim Possible." Drakken apparently missed the remark about his schemes, which Shego didn't mind at all.

"What?" Shego snapped, uneasy about what Drakken might know about her and Kim.

"Well, it's just that I've noticed that you haven't been fighting with everything you have," Drakken answered, apparently oblivious to her discomfort. "I know she's always beat us in the past, so I understand why you're tired of fighting her."

Shego relaxed. He just came to the wrong conclusion is all. "Relax, I'm working through that problem right now," she assured Drakken. "I just started taking care of that last week."

"Good. Now all we need to do is find a way for me to utilize all the explosives I purchased for that plan that you so rudely interrupted," Drakken said.

The doors to the main lab opened and Shego was wondering what kind of explosives Drakken had. After all, she didn't want to be in a lair that was getting ready to go up. Unfortunately, the explosives Drakken got, were highly unstable themselves. "Where did you get these?" Shego asked, as if she were just merely curious.

"Oh, I got them off some guy I met at a bar. He said that they were very dangerous."

"Oh, they're dangerous all right. They can go off at room temperature, did you know that?"

"Since when are you an expert at explosives?"

"Hey! When I was with my brothers, we'd come across explosives a few times, and it helped to know if we could move them safely. The explosives you have can blow this lair sky high, and if they've been sitting here for any good length of time without being cooled, then I'd say we should evacuate the lair for at least a few days, if not altogether."

Drakken looked as if he'd been told that Christmas had been cancelled for the next few years. "So, I won't be able to use these?"

Shego shook her head. "Not unless you want to risk… You were using some of those earlier, weren't you?" Drakken nodded. "And how much did you use?"

"I was just pouring it into another container. I think I was using maybe this much," Drakken answered, using his hands to approximate. Which wasn't very much.

"And you're not worried about the rest of it going off?" Shego asked, not sure if she actually wanted to know. Shego had a sinking feeling when Drakken shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because, I was being careful when it exploded. It caught me off guard."

That's a reason not to be worried? Shego just could not believe Drakken's rationality sometimes. "Here, lets seal up this lab now and you can tell me what you called me over here about, okay?"

"Fine. I guess I didn't get such a great deal after all with those explosives," Drakken said, sounding depressed.

Shego pushed Drakken out of the main lab and used her security clearance to activate the doors to begin their sealing process. "Now, what did you want from me?"

"Well… you see…" Drakken was clearly uncomfortable now.

"What is it?" Shego demanded, her hand flaring up.

Drakken's eyes went wide at that. "Okay, I was wondering if you could show me again how to program the VCR."

Shego could not believe it. Drakken had called her up, interrupted her time with Kimmie, and had made her think that something had gone terribly wrong. Then outside of the fact that Drakken had turned his lair into a time bomb, had wanted her to help him program his VCR, which she had given him a step-by-step instruction guide to doing just that. She sighed. This was Drakken all right. Someone who, although could build something potentially dangerous, usually to himself only, wasn't too bright when it came to dealing others. "Okay, look how about this. You go pack whatever you can, and I'll go look for another suitable lair. I'm not exactly sure, but I'd say that we have about maybe a day or two before this whole lair is going to go up. So, I think that your plan about tomorrow, will have to wait."

"But, but I want to use the Annialator on Kim Possible!" Drakken whined.

"Look, what good is it to have a trap if you're not going to be around for it to take effect?"

"Huh?"

"Okay, here, if you go up with this lair, what good will it be to have a perfect plan since you won't be around anymore?"

Drakken thought about this, then suddenly his eyes went wide in astonishment. "Shego! I can't believe this!"

"What?" That sinking feeling was back and with a vengeance.

"You actually care about me!"

"Say what?" Getting a little confused, she did not like where this seemed to be heading.

"Why else would you try to convince me that I shouldn't use these explosives?"

Because you'd drag me into it even if I didn't want to. Because my contract states that I need to save you from any sort of danger you find yourself in, even if it's because of you in the first place. Because I don't want to go that way. Because you'd find a way to screw it up without anyone's help. "Look, whatever you may think the reason isn't important. I'll leave and find a good lair and I'll be back later."

There was no way that she was going to remain in this lair any longer than she had to. Add another reason why I should leave his employ, Shego thought to herself, making her way towards an alternate route to the hangar so she could drive out of here. At least this gives me more time to myself, Shego mused. And I'm getting paid, so I can watch Kimmie for a little bit without it being my personal time. Even though Drakken had come up with his stupidest idea to date, it wasn't turning out to be such a bad deal for Shego, and she was going to enjoy that benefit to it's fullest. And she got a free day out of it all as well. Things were starting to look good.

––––––––

I'd like to take a moment here to thank all those who've reviewed this. I've really appreciated every review. When I started this, I never expected it to get this kind of reaction. So thanks everyone.


	4. Discussions

Well, I know it's been a little bit since my last update. I just had a few more things going on, and a little more difficulty in coming up with how to keep this going. Anyway, I'd like to thank those who've been reviewing this. I've really appreciated your comments. And I'd also like to extend special thanks to Yogurth for the excellent picture of the time Shego slept with Kim in her arms. Anyway, onto the chapter. And please read and review.

––––––––

The next few days for Kim went by in a blur again. She was often unfocused and easily distracted. Mostly because she was distracted by thoughts about what had gone on between her and Shego. Especially how Kim had felt around Shego towards the end of their time together. All of it was just making her feel very uncomfortable. Mostly because she had no idea of what it really meant. And that's what scared her most. Not knowing.

Although, the only ones who really noticed that, were Monique and Felix. However, they didn't say anything because they both felt that it not only wasn't something that they could help with, they didn't have any idea of what could be making Kim so unfocused. So, they agreed that as friends, they needed to get Kim to tell them what was going on. So, Monique decided to try to get Kim to agree to go somewhere with her. Just the two of them so that they'd be able to talk and hopefully Kim would let her know what was going on. After all, it could be something really simple that wasn't even very serious. But, the thing is that it could be very serious, and Monique was just worried that if it was something serious, that she might not be able to help.

Kim was just finishing up with cheer practice on Wednesday when Monique came up to her. "Hey Kim!" Monique called.

"Hey, Mon."

"Kim, I was wondering if you would like to go with me out Friday. I know of this great place. It'll just be you and me!"

Kim didn't know what to say. "But, I thought that you and Felix usually went out every other Friday." Kim wasn't sure why, but something seemed a little… odd.

"Don't worry. Felix and I agreed to take a week off. Besides, the reason we went out every other Friday was because Felix and Ron played their video games every other Friday."

"So, now both of you will probably be going out every Friday?" Kim didn't know why, but it seemed almost as if Monique was up to something.

"Well, not EVERY Friday, but yeah. Basically."

"Then what's the real reason you want to spend time with me?" Kim was wanting to know. After all, Monique could be quite annoying when she was up to something and Kim wasn't sure she'd have time to deal with her when she's like that.

Monique looked shocked. "Kim! Why is it that you're suspicious of me?"

That clinched it. She was definitely up to something. "Because you're up to something, Mon."

"Kim, out of all the times that we've shared, how can you accuse me so unfairly like that?"

Kim gave Monique a level gaze. "Because out of all that time, I've learned to know when you're up to something. What is it?"

Monique sighed. "Felix and I were talking and it got me thinking about what could have caused you to suddenly get over Ron?"

Kim looked away absently. "I already told you. I was over at a friend's and was able to get through it on my own." Not exactly true, but it was all she was going to tell anyone about the details until she had sorted it all out herself.

"And how is it that I don't know who this friend is?" Monique asked.

"Well, Ron knew them. So, isn't that enough reason to trust me?" Kim asked, not sure if she'd be able to get away so easily.

"Kim. Ron isn't here anymore, so he can't back up your story. If he was here and backed your story up, then, yeah. It'd be enough to trust you. But, ever since he died you've distanced yourself from me, Felix, heck, even you even distanced yourself from your family." Monique looked Kim straight in the eye. "So, until I see that you're back to your usual self, I'll need more info from what you do and what's going on."

Kim smiled. It wasn't that Monique was trying to be nosy, it was that she cared about Kim and was wanting to make sure that she wasn't getting into something that she shouldn't. However, Kim wasn't sure about if it was something that she shouldn't get into, so she needed to come up with something to keep Monique from knowing too much right now. "So what do you want to know?" Good question. Won't give out any details that Monique didn't think to ask about, while still making certain that she'd be able to satisfy Monique's curiosity.

"Well, first, this 'friend' of yours. Is it a guy?"

Kim could have slapped herself. Did she actually try to pull that? "No, Mon. My friend is a girl."

"Hmmm." Monique didn't say anything for a while, which made Kim wonder if she had been hoping that it was. "And Ron knew her?"

Kim nodded, then got an idea of what to say that might make Monique stop her questions long enough for Kim to escape. "I can't say for sure if you have seen her, but I'm pretty sure that you heard Ron talking with me about her."

"So he had been interested?"

Kim shook her head. "Not like that. Maybe when we first saw her, but outside of that, he wasn't really interested." Kim paused as she thought a little more about it. "At least I don't think he was."

Monique didn't say anything more. She just thought about it some more. "Um, Monique, I need to get going. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Kim asked, already moving towards the door.

"Okay. And remember: Friday!" Monique called after Kim.

––––––––

Monique watched as Kim disappeared behind the doors. Kim definitely was hiding something . And that something had to have occurred when Kim stayed at that 'friend's' house. After all, that's when the sudden change came over Kim. It was almost as if… Monique's mind trailed off as she came to a realization. Kim had a new crush!

So, Kim was finally that much over Ron at least. Now all Monique needed to know was who Kim's friend was, so she could find out who else was at that friend's house. Which would then let Monique know who Kim might be crushing on. Felix might be able to help, but Kim could be tricky. Who Monique needed to talk with was Wade. He'd be her surest bet. After all, helping Kim out with her love life should be fun! At least as long as Kim wasn't aware of it.

––––––––

As Kim made her way out of the school and towards her home, she heaved a sigh of relief. At least she was safe from Monique's prying curiosity until Friday. That gave her some more time to sort out her own feelings, while also coming up with ways to avoid the scrutiny that Monique would be giving her. Kim sighed as she let that train of thought go. What she really needed to be focusing on was what exactly happened between her and Shego. Yeah, Kim got that Shego liked her, maybe even loved her. But, was it really the serious kind of love, or was it more of a sisterly kind of love? After all, Shego didn't try anything with her, so Kim couldn't be completely certain about that. However, it could be that Shego didn't try anything because she didn't want to hurt her.

Kim shook her head. All she really knew was that she wouldn't be able to figure out how much Shego truly cared about her without talking directly to Shego. All she could figure out, all she SHOULD try to figure out was how she really felt. Kim thought back to when she didn't want Shego to leave at night. What were the reasons behind that? Was she just purely emotional that night, or was it something more? And what was with the thought about her wanting to just be near someone she loved? Did she really, truly, love Shego? And if so, what kind of person did that make her to do that so quickly after what happened to Ron?

Kim sighed. There really wasn't much she could do about that, but maybe going out with Monique and just trying to hang might give her a better perspective. After all, it seemed to help her with getting over Ron. At least in the getting away from her usual routine part. Kim was able to smile fully as she finished making her way home. When she arrived, she decided that it was time to start getting back to what she had started with Ron. It was time to start up the missions again. However, since Wade still hadn't turned his system back on she'd need to call him. And Kim decided that she'd need someone to take Ron's place. And she had a specific person in mind. She just hoped that they'd agree.

––––––––

Friday came all too quickly for Shego. karaoke night was always the one night of the week that she dreaded most. Yeah Drakken could sing, but she'd be often left bored to death. After all, it wasn't a good place to try to read, since it was kinda hard to concentrate with all the noise going on. Dr. Drakken may also be a good singer, but the songs he knew really weren't any songs that she was interested in. Shego turned towards the door, fantasizing about being able to walk out without Drakken getting upset.

Finally, she sighed and laid her head on the table. If Drakken did as well as he usually did, she was in for a loooong night. Which seemed to be very likely right now. Suddenly, Shego thought she heard a familiar voice talking behind her.

"I'm not sure about this, Mon. I-I mean, why karaoke?"

"Oh, come on, Kim! It'll be great."

Shego turned briefly and saw a familiar redhead with one of her friends, sitting down at a table not too far away. "I'm serious. Why did it have to be karaoke?"

"Why not?"

"Well, it's just that out of all the places you wanted to go with me, why karaoke? I mean, when have we ever done karaoke before?"

"Exactly. It'll be an experience."

"If you say so." Shego smiled. It seemed like she wasn't the only one who didn't really want to be here either.

"By the way, Mon, I was wondering if you'd be interested in taking Ron's place as my sidekick," Kim asked, uncertainly, after a few minutes of listening to the latest singer.

Shego was glad that Drakken had been paying too much attention at the singers that he hadn't noticed Kim come in. After all, even with how much he loved karaoke night, he might just let it go if he could get a chance at taking out Kim. And even though it'd likely get Shego out of karaoke night, she'd likely then have to deal with the fact that her weekend would be completely ruined as she'd then either be on the run with Drakken, or she'd be captured again. Neither option was very appealing to her, especially if Kimmie chose to go to her house over the weekend.

"Me? Are you sure Kim?"

"Yes. I want to try and get back doing my missions, and I don't want to do it without any backup," Kim answered. "Besides, I don't think Wade would let me go on any if I didn't have any help."

"W- well, I'll need to think about it."

"Thanks. While you think about it, I'll talk with Wade about getting you set up."

Shego smiled to herself. Kim was definitely getting back into the groove of things. Shego wondered if that meant that she'd have more or less time with her. Both options had their own advantages as well as disadvantages. Finally Shego sighed. It was something that she'd need to talk with Kim about later if she got the chance. Meanwhile, she could tell the conversation had already continued on between Kim and her friend.

"…at your friend's place, was there anyone else there?"

"Monique, why do you want to know that?"

"Well, it's obvious you've been crushing on someone, and I want to know who."

Shego did her best to suppress her laughter. Kim had a new crush? And it happened when Kimmie stayed over at her place? That would then mean that she would be crushing on Shego if anyone. Even with her best efforts, Shego was unable to keep from chuckling silently. Fortunately, for her, Drakken still had all of his attention focused on the singers that kept changing every song.

"Mon, there wasn't anyone else there. I assure you."

"Uh-huh. And what am I supposed to assume then? That you just saw a movie and started crushing on one of the actors? I know you too well for that Kim."

"Fine, Monique, yeah, I think I might be crushing on someone, but first I need to make sure about a few things," Kim relented. Then after a pause, Kim continued, "Besides, that's not the biggest problem."

Shego was surprised. What did that mean? She was certainly glad that she was able to overhear this conversation that her favorite redhead was having.

"What is it then?"

A pause before Kim said, "If I am crushing on someone, what kind of person does that make me?"

Shego was floored and apparently, so was her friend. "What do you mean, 'what kind of person does that make you?' You're not any different than the Kim I knew before Ron died."

"But that's just it! Ron died and now I'm here possibly crushing on someone else shortly after he's gone!" Shego was certain that Kim was close to tears, but didn't dare look because of how it might attract Drakken's attention towards Kimmie. "I mean, I was his girlfriend, and his parents told me that he was planning on asking me to marry him after we both graduated."

"Wait, are you saying that Ron was planning on proposing to you before you both started college?" Shego risked a glance over at Kim after they were quiet for a few moments and saw her nodding. "And you weren't aware of this?"

"No. He apparently had done it all during time that we occasionally spent away from each other, and I didn't know that he'd spent a lot of that time to try something special like that for me." Now Shego could hear in Kim's voice that she was crying. She felt her gut wrench as she listened to Kim. It was everything she could do to keep from rushing over to Kim to try and calm her down. She was not happy with being unable to do that.

"I see. So, when did you start having feelings for this person then?"

"I don't know. I guess maybe I always had feelings for them, but it hadn't come to the surface until after Ron died."

"Kinda like when Ron let you know that…"

"I'm sorry Monique, I need to go real quick." Shego saw Kim make her way over to the restroom then looked over at Kim's friend and saw the pained expression. It was obvious that Monique wanted to go over to Kim and help her work through her feelings, but wasn't sure what to do about all the complexities of it.

At least that would help Shego with what she wanted to do. Shego stood up and said, "I'll be right back."

"Shego! Where are you going?" Drakken whined.

"Where else?" Shego answered and walked over to the restroom, leaving Drakken moaning something unintelligent and that no one could understand as usual.

Shego walked into the restroom and looked around. If she hadn't seen Kim come in here, she might not have known that anyone was in here. Shego listened intently as she made her way through the small restroom. Finally, she heard sniffing coming from one of the stalls. Shego stopped outside of it. She wasn't sure that she really should be doing this, but couldn't see what harm it would cause. "Feelin' okay?" Shego asked softly.

Slowly the sniffing stopped and she heard Kim ask in a quiet voice, "Shego?"

"Yeah, princess, I'm here."

The door unlocked and Shego was nearly knocked over as Kim came out and threw her arms around Shego. Shego was silent for a moment, lightly wrapping her arms around Kim. "Uh, what's this about?" Shego finally ventured, unsure about this reaction. Especially considering that Kim had been upset a moment before, which Shego suddenly realized was probably WHY Kim was reacting this way.

Shego moved a hand up to stroke Kim's hair as Kim answered her. "Just for a minute longer, please?"

Shego smiled. Even though she hadn't expected this, she wasn't complaining. Although, Shego hoped that Kim let go before her friend came looking for her. Finally, Shego felt Kim's grip loosening. "Why're you here?" Kim asked, taking a step back from Shego.

"I saw you rush in here after you were talking with your friend for a bit. I just came in to see if you were all right."

"Thanks," Kim answered, blushing a little. Shego couldn't help but think about how cute Kim looked when she got embarrassed.

"So, why did you burst in here?"

"Me and Monique were talking and when she brought when Ron told me how he felt up. I just had to get out of there." Kim paused for a moment then looked Shego in the eye and asked, "Do you really love me?" Shego was taken aback. What brought that question up? Kim however, took Shego's silence as her response. "I see." Kim turned away and Shego could tell that she was close to breaking out in tears again.

"Kimmie, you just caught me off guard there. Of course I love you. The real question is how do you feel?" Shego was already uncomfortable enough telling Kim that directly, but couldn't see any other way out of it without hurting Kim even more.

Kim looked at Shego. "Really? You really do love me?"

Shego looked at Kim, a little confused. "Why are you asking that?"

"Well, you were just nice to me last Saturday, but didn't show me how much you cared, so I wasn't sure."

"Kim," Shego said flatly, having had enough of Kim's strain of questions. "If I tried to do anything then, it would have been showing a lack of caring, because you were vulnerable. Even I wouldn't take advantage of someone like that." Shego moved over to Kim and put a hand on her shoulder. "I love you, but I'm also waiting for your answer."

Kim sighed. "I think I love you, but I just don't know how much right now." Shego looked at Kim's eyes and could see the inner conflict.

"How about we talk more about it tomorrow, Kimmie? I think your friend might start looking for you, and I don't know if you've told her about me yet."

Kim looked away. "No, I haven't told her about you." Kim paused for a moment before quickly continuing. "It isn't that I don't want to, it's just that I'm not sure what they're reaction will be."

"Don't worry about it, princess. I didn't expect you to tell everyone about me."

"But I want to!" Kim cried, then in a quieter tone, "I just…" Kim trailed off for a moment, then quickly finished her sentence. "I'm just not sure what they'll say about it."

"Kim, whatever they'll say, won't be any different now than it will be later on," Shego told Kim firmly. "But, I will let you decide when to tell them." Shego paused for a moment. "Tomorrow then?" Kim nodded and Shego started to walk towards the door to the restroom. This definitely was a worthwhile evening. As Shego reached the door, Shego asked, "Oh, by the way, when are you graduating?"

"The ceremony is in a couple weeks, why?"

"What day?" Shego pressed.

Kim thought for a moment. "Wednesday in two weeks. Why?"

Shego turned and started to leave when Kim called after her. "Shego! Why?"

Shego turned to face Kim, smiling mischievously. "You'll see, Kimmie." Shego then turned and walked back out of the restroom and walked back to where Drakken was sitting.

"What took you so long?" Drakken asked, clearly annoyed about it.

He probably wanted me to listen to him singing like he always does, Shego thought. Shego then looked at Drakken and said VERY softly, "Do you really want to know?"

Drakken paled at Shego's response, knowing that the wrong answer could result in severe pain. "N- no of course not!"

Shego smiled. This would be a night to remember.

––––––––

Kim woke up early Saturday, already knowing what she was going to do. After debating all night after leaving Monique and before she went to sleep, she had come to a decision. However, it would help if her heart would stop beating so fast. Kim just wasn't sure if she'd get the reaction that she wanted. Heck, she wasn't even sure if she really should do it in the first place. However, Kim knew that nothing ventured, nothing gained. Kim spent her time, after getting dressed, writing in her online diary, just purely excited for the day. Although, time seemed to be going even slower than it usually did, as Kim was done with her diary spill shortly after she started it. Kim confined herself in her room so that she didn't disturb the rest of her family.

Finally, Kim heard her parents moving downstairs and then made her way down there. "Morning," Kim greeted her parents, as she moved the refrigerator to get the milk for a quick bowl of cereal.

"Morning, Kimmie."

"Mornin' Kimmie-cub."

Kim moved over to a cupboard and pulled out a bowl before she walked to the cereal box and poured herself a bowl and began to eat. Kim watched her parents finish making their morning coffee and their own breakfast. Kim finished her cereal quickly and then washed the bowl and spoon she used before making her way to the door so she could meet up with Shego at her place.

"Where're you going?" Kim's mother called after her, stopping her at the door.

"I'm heading over to a friend's house," Kim answered vaguely.

"The same friend you spent the night last week with?" Kim's dad asked slowly.

"Yeah," Kim answered, not picking up on the cues that her father was getting edgy.

"Will there be any boys over there?"

Kim froze. She had completely forgotten about how her father had issues with her seeing boys that he didn't know about. "No dad, she lives alone. So, I seriously doubt that there will be any boys there, dad." Not that I'd be interested in them, Kim thought to herself, heading out the door with a wry grin.

"Have fun, Kimmie!" James called after her. "Don't forget to be back in the afternoon!" If Kim had looked back, she would have seen the suspicious look her mother gave her. As it was, she was already making her way to Shego's at a light run.

––––––––

Ann was skeptical about her daughter's 'friend.' It all seemed too good to be true with this friend being able to cheer her up when her family did their best with no effect. Then with Kim acting strange all week, and now with her leaving so early in the morning like this, something was going on, and she was determined to find out what it was. After finishing her coffee, she made her way over to the telephone and dialed a number she thought that she'd never call. Wade's. After a few rings, the phone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Ann Possible. I was wondering if I could speak to Wade."

"Hold on."

Ann waited patiently and after a few moments, she heard Wade pick up the phone, at which point the other phone was hung up. "Yeah?"

"Wade, I need you to tell me a few things about my daughter."

"Um, okay…" Wade was clearly surprised at this, and didn't sound like he knew how to respond. Ann wasn't sure if she'd know if she was in his position. Finally after a few minutes, Wade asked, "What kind of things?"

"Like who this new friend of hers is."

"New friend?" Apparently she hadn't told Wade anything.

"Yes. She spent the night over at this friend's place, but didn't tell us who she is. All we've found out so far is that she lives alone."

"Hmm. The only thing that Kim's asked me to do is to start getting her some missions after she finds a new sidekick."

"Do you think this new friend might be who she wants as her sidekick?"

"No, she said that she was going to as Monique, but she hasn't said whether or not Monique wanted to or not."

"Can you track her now?"

"Are you implying that I've micro-chipped your daughter?"

Ann was surprised. "Of course not. I know you'd never do something like that. You just always seem to be able to find her."

For some reason Wade sounded a little uncomfortable. "Okay, just give me a moment."

Ann waited patiently, wondering what could make Wade uncomfortable, as she heard him boot his system up. Another surprise for her, since she hadn't known Wade to ever have his system down. Finally he got back on. "Well, the best I can tell you is that her Kimmunicator is in her room."

Ann decided to ask Wade again, just in case he was hiding something. "Do you know where she is?"

"She's moving through Middleton. I can't say for sure, but it looks like she's moving through a residential area."

Ann could have smacked her forehead. That was so vague that it was next to useless. Of course Kim was moving through a residential area in Middleton. Where else did people live? "Where?"

"Well, I can't tell you right now, because by the time you get there, she'll already be gone. If you want, I can wait for her to…" Wade trailed off. Whatever the reason, Ann was certain that she wasn't going to like it.

"What? What is it?"

"I've lost her. Wherever she is, something's interfering with the tracking system. All I'm getting is some light static from some sort of radiation in the area."

"Radiation?" Ann felt her panic start to rise, but quickly pushed it down. "What kind?"

"Nothing dangerous. I'm not sure why I'm picking it up, but it's keeping me from getting a lock on Kim."

"Where was the last place you had her signal?" Ann asked, walking over to where her keys were lying.

––––––––

Kim was slightly winded as she reached Shego's house. However, she was still feeling excited. Kim didn't bother knocking, knowing that Shego had told her that she didn't need to knock. After all, even though they'd made plans to meet today, Kim couldn't be sure that Shego was there at the moment. Kim went in and lay down on the couch. As Kim stared at the ceiling, she felt the burst of energy she got from her excitement fade away, leaving her tired. She was soon asleep.

When Kim woke up, she nearly fell off the couch when she saw Shego standing over her, wearing her mint green pajamas, stirring what looked like a cup of coffee. "Sorry," Kim said before she could think of something better to say.

"Don't worry. I just noticed you here and checked to see if you really were asleep," Shego said, making her way back to the kitchen.

"Um, so it's okay that I fell asleep," Kim asked, embarrassed about it.

"Sure. I said you could come over whenever you wanted. So, even if you stayed the night while I was out it'd be fine."

Kim started to follow Shego into the kitchen, suddenly nervous as the moment was approaching. Shego stood over the sink, looking out the window. Kim watched her for a minute and then took a deep breath. Kim then walked up behind Shego and slipped her arms around her. Kim felt Shego stiffen in surprise, then relax. Slowly she turned around and put her hand under Kim's chin to lift her face so she could look into Kim's eyes.

Kim kept on getting more and more nervous. Finally, she just let impulse drive her and kissed Shego, molding her body into Shego's, and felt the warmth of Shego's lips spread throughout her body. Kim tightened her grip on Shego as she felt Shego respond in kind. Finally, after what seemed like several minutes, they broke the kiss. However, Kim wasn't sure of when she saw a look in Shego's eyes that she hadn't even seen before. Shego seemed uncertain about something. "Wh-what is it?" Kim asked, uneasy about that look.

"Kim, are you sure that you want to go this way?"

"What?" Kim was surprised. Didn't Shego WANT her to go this way? "What do you mean?"

Shego let her arms drop and Kim let go of Shego at the same time, fearful about what Shego was going to say. A sigh. Then, "Kim, I love you, but I think you're moving on too fast." Shego looked away into space. "I noticed that when you learned the truth about Eric, you attached yourself to your best friend. I wasn't sure if you were on the rebound from then or not, but I guess in the end, it didn't really matter since you two seemed to be getting along so well." Shego sighed and then turned to face Kim again. "Now that you've lost him, it seems like you're trying to reach out for the first person who shows you the love that you crave." Kim watched Shego, her whole being filling up with dread at what Shego was saying. "I'm not sure if you realize this, but I think that you're moving too fast for your own good." Kim looked at Shego's eyes, and saw the concern that they radiated.

Kim felt her body tremble as she murmured, "Wh- what do you mean, Shego?" Heck, even her own voice was trembling.

Shego sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that I think you're just reaching out for whoever will show you love. Like you're the type of person who loves to be loved, and if you have the feeling of being loved taken from you before you're ready, you immediately latch on to something or someone that will fill the hole left in the absence of what you lost." Shego wrapped her arms around Kim and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kim had the urge to push Shego away and run, but for some reason, she just melted into Shego's arms and let herself be held by the older woman and wrapped her own arms around her. Kim felt Shego start stroking her hair as she continued. "I love you, but I don't want you to hurt yourself like this. I mean, if you do love me and we get something started, things might be fine. But, if something happens to me, like a car accident or me getting struck by lightning and I die, then what'll happen to you? I need you to wait until you're sure that you've fully recovered from losing Ron. You might not feel it, but I can tell that you're pushing yourself to be the person that could be loved, rather than the girl I fell in love with."

Kim felt tears begin to fill her eyes. She wanted to say that the tears were from Shego caring so much about her, but Kim really didn't have any idea of why the tears had emerged in the first place. All she could say was that she started to sob uncontrollably as Shego held her and stroked her hair. "Shhhhh." Kim heard Shego whisper, soothing her.

Finally, after several minutes, Kim finally started to recover. "I'd love to be able to do all the things that I've thought about for the past year with you, but right now I can tell you're just not ready emotionally to fully commit yourself to me." Kim was about to protest, when she felt Shego's hand stop stroking her hair and move to put a finger on her lips, essentially silencing her. "Hold on, princess. I'm not done yet." Kim reluctantly waited for Shego to continue, and after a moment, her finger moved away and joined her other arm holding Kim. "Now, I know that you feel that you love me, and I'm sure you do. But, you also need to take care of yourself. I love you, but I would rather keep you at a distance if that's what it would take to protect you. Especially with how you've been quick to let yourself hurt when it comes to helping others. If you really love me, then wait until you feel that you're no longer upset about Ron." Shego sighed. "I don't want to wait, but I also don't want to take advantage of you. I couldn't deal with it if I ended up hurting you worse than you've already been." Kim noticed a slight quivering in Shego's voice that she hadn't heard before. Ever.

Kim rested her head just below Shego's. "I understand," Kim whispered. "I'll take my time." Then they just stood there holding each other for a minute in total silence. Finally Kim asked in a whisper, "What told you that I was forcing myself this morning?"

Kim felt Shego smile. "Well, when you kissed me, it was like you were starving for affection of any kind. I-" Shego paused, before continuing in a quiet whisper, "I actually was scared for minute." Kim could tell how much THAT confession cost Shego. "If you had been less forceful on the kiss, then I'd have known that you were fine."

"Can I get a second try?" Kim asked.

Shego stiffened suddenly, and Kim knew the answer before Shego told her. "No." A pause, then "Not yet at least."

"Well, can I still hold you like this?"

Kim felt Shego relax. "Sure, princess. You can still hold me like this."

Kim smiled. "Do you have any movies?"

Shego smiled. That would be a good change of topic from what they had been talking about. "Sure, pumpkin. They're by the t.v. You can choose whichever one you want."

Kim shook her head. "I want you to choose."

Shego started chuckling. "Okay. You win. I'll choose the movie."


	5. Family Problems

Well, I'm still surprised at how many are reviewing this. I haven't had this kind of turnout since I started posting my fics. Although it's nice, I still need to get used to it. So, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. They're all appreciated. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

––––––––

If Kim had tried for another kiss, Shego would have left. Which was nice that even though Shego was certain that Kim wanted to, she kept herself from doing so. It seemed she was content to let Shego hold her as the movie finished. Even as the credits started to roll, Shego didn't try to move and neither did Kim. Both were content to just stay like this for a while longer.

However, as things always reached a perfect moment, something always happens to disturb that moment. This time it was Shego's bladder suddenly reaching it's maximum capacity. Shego groaned as she got up, careful to not have Kimmie drop back suddenly without warning. As Shego looked at Kim, she saw that she had fallen asleep. She smiled at Kimmie lovingly, as she beheld the angel lying on her couch. After a moment, Shego remembered what she needed to do.

When Shego was done in the bathroom, she came out to find Kim starting to stir. Shego was able to get back in place, holding Kimmie when Kim became fully aware of her surroundings. "Afternoon, princess," Shego said softly, as they looked each other in the eye.

"Afternoon, beautiful," came the reply.

Both smiled. Shego wanted desperately to kiss Kim, but knew that she'd only be going back on what she said earlier if she did. Suddenly Kim's eyes went wide. "What time is it?" she asked, getting up quickly.

"About two," Shego answered. Then after a moment, a thought occurred to her. "Why?"

"Because my dad wanted me back in the afternoon."

"So? You know you can head back any time."

"I know that," Kim answered, blushing. She looked away from Shego, and Shego realized that something else was up. However, before she could say anything, Kim continued. "I was just wanting to have them know that we're friends now."

Shego was certain that she didn't want to let them know JUST that, but understood that this would be a big enough shock for them as it was. However, Shego was content to let Kim introduce her however she saw fit. After all, it was her family, not Shego's. Even though Kim had already met her family, or at least part of it. And eventually, Shego was certain that Kim would want to meet the rest of her family, but that was another problem for another day. Hopefully a day that was far, far away.

"In other words, you'd like a ride," Shego finished for Kim with a smirk.

"Please and thank you."

Shego chuckled as she shook her head and made her way upstairs. "Give me a minute to get changed and I'll take you."

Shego considered how Kimmie was acting now, as she was when she first woke up on Shego's couch. She was so relaxed now that Shego almost had a hard time differentiating between when she kissed her and now. If Shego hadn't known Kim was a paradox before, this really proved that she was far more complex than Shego had originally thought. Like there were countless layers in Kim that seemed to come out in different situations. Like when they'd fight, Kim didn't hold anything back, but when they were alone, she could be sweet and tender when she wasn't hurting or having emotional problems. Then finally, she could be completely infuriating when she was in a helpless situation that she'd also be able to get out of. Shego knew that she was going to have fun figuring all the intricacies of her Kimmie out.

She sighed as she got to her room. She didn't have any idea of what she should wear. The only thing that she knew for a fact that she would NOT wear was her usual jumpsuit that had originally been her uniform for Team Go, and then became her usual attire when she had first met Kim.

After an agonizing debate, she finally decided on a deep green shirt and black jeans. After getting fully dressed, Shego threw her pajamas on the bed and walked downstairs. As she made her way to the garage, she saw Kimmie waiting for her. "Ready, princess?"

Kim nodded and they both made their way into Shego's car. Shego turned it on and pulled out. Shego looked briefly at Kim when as they pulled out of the garage and driveway. She seemed a little distracted. She wasn't sure what to make of it, and finally decided that it was Kim thinking of how best to introduce her to her family. Someone who had tried to hurt, not only her, but her entire family as well. Shego wasn't sure that she'd be able to do it if she had to, which was one thing that she really admired about Kim. Her willingness to do things that were going to be difficult no matter what. Not that she'd actually admit it.

The drive over was uneventful. However, as they pulled up in front of Kim's house, Shego heard Kim inhale quickly. She turned to look at Kim and could see her face full of dread. "No. Not them," Kim whispered.

––––––––

Ann was starting to get tired. She'd been searching for Kim all day. The inside of the car was hot; she was getting really thirsty and still hadn't found any sign of Kim. She'd combed the streets thoroughly, but still hadn't seen a sign. Ann was starting to consider calling Wade again and seeing if he'd been able to find Kim. Ann wished that she could trust her daughter, but she knew that Kim would often do things that would hurt her in the end, just like all teenagers, and she wanted to be able to help keep her from getting hurt more than she really had to.

However, she couldn't do a thing if she couldn't find her daughter. Ann looked at the street signs. She was nearing Lowerton and knew that if Kim had made it this far without being seen, she'd have had to have gone inside a building. Ann turned the car onto yet another street and sighed. She was going to have to call Wade again, just to check and see if he had any more information on where Kim might be. Ann knew where a pay phone was nearby, and cursed her memory for forgetting to bring her cell phone. Heck, she had even left her pager at home. So, she wouldn't even know if anyone needed her anywhere. Not that she'd go anywhere, unless she knew that Kim would be there.

In minutes, Ann was at the gas station and looked at how much gas she had left. Better fill it up, she thought as the gauge was nearing the E. As she got out and started filling the car with the pay at the pump option, Ann looked around.

"Yeah, I haven't seen a car like that before," Ann overheard some people talking.

"I wonder where you could get it painted like that. I mean, I haven't seen any car that green before."

It took a moment before the words registered in Ann's mind. After all, Kim said that she had been dropped off by her friend last week, and James had told her that it was a really green car that Kim had gotten out of. Ann looked at the pump gauge and could see that she still had a little more to go, so she continued to listen.

"Maybe you should ask whoever drives it."

"She lives around here?"

"Of course. Though, she's hardly seen outside. I think someone saw a girl going into her house last week."

"Hmm. What's the address?"

Ann listened to the address and as soon as she was done filling the car up, she started to make her way to the house that Kim was probably at. As she pulled up, she didn't see anything that would be out of place. In fact it looked just like any other house in the neighborhood. However, Ann wasn't so easily satisfied. Not when it involved her daughter. She got out of the car and made her way to the front door. She knocked, then waited. After a minute or so, she looked around and saw a doorbell. She rang it with the same effect. This was driving her nuts. If Kim had come here, she apparently wasn't there anymore. I guess that calling Wade really was my best option, she told herself as she walked back to her car. After all, now I have to start the search all over.

––––––––

Kim couldn't believe it. How could she forget that this was going to happen? And when she wanted to introduce Shego to her family as a friend. Not her worst enemy in the freak fighting department. Her uncle and cousin were visiting. Kim felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump involuntarily. Kim turned to see Shego looking at her with a serious expression on her face. "Kimmie, if you don't want to introduce me right now, it's okay."

Kim smiled in return. "I'm fine. I just didn't expect to see them here." To herself she asked, Is this what dad was trying to remind me of?

Kim got out of the car, and was glad that for the moment, she hadn't been noticed. As Kim turned to shut the car door, she saw Shego getting out. Kim suddenly felt uneasy about the whole plan. Telling her immediate family was one thing, but this was something she hadn't thought about at all. Yeah, she had thought of telling her parents and brothers, her friends, as well as maybe a few other people, but she hadn't thought of telling anyone else. Fortunately, they were inside, so she figured that they'd have a little bit of time to collect her thoughts before she had to tell all of them about the change in her's and Shego's relationship.

Kim waited until Shego got next to her and then walked with her as they made their way to the front door. Kim opened it and they walked right in. Kim had hoped to have a little more time to collect her thoughts, but as soon as they walked in, Joss saw them and was startled to see Shego next to Kim. "Hi, Joss," Kim greeted, her voice showing how uneasy she was. Joss didn't say anything. She just stared at Shego, the fight or flight battle taking place in her mind. Kim knew that she'd need to get Joss to not do either if she was going to get through this tonight. "Joss, Shego isn't here to fight she's…"

"Oh, hey, Kim!" Slim called out to Kim, walking out of the kitchen, essentially cutting her off. "And who's this?"

Kim sighed. "This is Shego. You remember her, right? She was working with Dr. Drakken when he put us in that cell a couple years ago."

"Oh, yeah. She's the one who shoots fire from her hands."

Kim noticed that Slim had put a hand on Joss' shoulder as she was starting to move away, basically letting her know to stay put. "Well, last week we became friends, and I wanted to let everyone know," Kim continued, hoping that she wasn't getting herself into trouble with the words she was using and that she wasn't sounding as lame as she thought she did.

"Hmm, so she's not going to lock us up again?"

Kim felt Shego tense up next to her. "He's joking," Kim assured Shego, turning to put a hand on her forearm, before she decided to light her hands up.

"Are you sure she's not up to something?" Joss asked.

Kim sighed. Out of all the people that she could be telling about her and Shego being friends, Joss was the one person who she knew it'd be the most difficult to convince. "I'm sure."

"How do you know?"

"Because of how she's treated me."

"How do you know that it isn't just an act?"

"She could have attacked at any point when I was vulnerable after Ron died," Kim replied, starting to get annoyed. However, Kim was surprised at the look Joss gave her when she said Ron's name. What was that about? Kim wondered, not sure if she really wanted to know. Kim looked at Slim questioningly and he shook his head, which Kim took to mean, 'Not right now.'

Kim sighed, and motioned for Shego to follow her into the kitchen. Kim then offered Shego a chair at the table and sat down, not sure if this was the most difficult part, or if that was yet to come. Slim came in and sat down at the table as well. Kim didn't see Joss, and assumed that she wasn't going to come in.

"So, both of you are now friends, huh?" They both nodded. "And do you still work for that Drakken?" Slim asked, looking directly at Shego.

Shego nodded. "I still have little more time that I have to work for him according to my contract," Shego explained.

Slim nodded, seemingly to himself. "Why did you take an interest in Kim here?"

Shego sighed. "Well… it's kinda personal."

"Okay. Now, Kim," Slim turned to Kim, "why did you allow yourself to get close to Shego?"

Kim was startled at the question. It was so unfair. After all, why does anyone get close to others? "She sent me anonymous letters offering me a place that I could get away from everyone after Ron died. I eventually took her up on her offer, and during that time, we became friends." Kim hoped that he wouldn't press for details. Kim was sure her mother probably would.

Slim was silent for a minute, looking at both of them, apparently thinking something over. Finally he sighed. "Well, have you told your parents about this?"

"I was going to today."

Slim nodded. "Well, your dad is in the garage and I don't know where your mother is. Squirt said something about her going out searching for you, but I can't say because she left her cell phone here as well as her pager."

Kim felt a dread settle on her. Her mother was out searching for her? She wasn't gone THAT long, and usually when she was, if they needed to contact her, they always could have Wade find her, right? After all, he was always able to find her when he needed to in the past. Why wouldn't he now? Kim mentally shook her head. Something just didn't seem right. At that moment, James walked into the kitchen. "Kimmie-cub! Did your mother find you?" he asked cheerfully.

"Actually, no. I didn't even know she had gone out looking for me until now," Kim answered, not sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Oh, well. I'm sure she'll come back eventually," he replied. Then after a moment's pause, he noticed Shego. "Who's this?"

"Dad, this is my friend. Shego."

"A pleasure to meet you," James said, not realizing, or not remembering, that Shego used to be his daughter's biggest enemy. "Jim, Tim!" he suddenly called. "Come down and meet Kim's new friend.

Kim felt a headache coming on. It was one thing to forget things as easily as her father did, but to forget something like this. It was really irritating. As Jim and Tim came into the kitchen, they stopped short at the door when they saw Shego. "Jim, Tim, this is Shego, Kim's new friend." Jim and Tim looked at their father as if he was crazy. Then they looked at Kim and saw that she was relaxed, so they relaxed a little as well.

"Um, could you two show Joss around the house?" Slim asked.

"Couldn't Kim do that?" Jim asked.

"Here, if you two do this, I'll make it worth your while," Slim offered, holding something out that Kim couldn't see. Jim and Tim both grinned, however, and grabbed what Slim held out and ran off. Slim then turned back to Kim. "Okay, now you know how Joss seemed to get upset when you mentioned Ron?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, you didn't look like you wanted me to ask though," Kim answered.

"Well, I didn't. Because it seems that shortly after Ron had become her hero, she developed a crush on him."

Kim was floored. Joss had crushed on Ron? Kim felt her mouth trying to work, but it just didn't seem to want to operate correctly. She stopped as Slim continued. "I didn't think much of it because there wasn't much for me to worry about. But, because of that crush, she took the news of Ron dying really hard. That's why I thought coming down here might help her out. I know the school year hasn't ended, but I don't think that she'd be able to make it through it if she didn't work her grief out of her." Slim sighed. "I'm not really sure how to do that. Ever since her mother died, I've tried my best to raise her, but there's only so much a guy like me can do."

"Well, what helped me was to be given some space," Kim commented. "Maybe she needs some time to herself?"

Slim shook his head. "I tried that. She just seems to get worse if I leave her alone." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Not that she lets me leave her alone. It's gotten to the point where I need to watch over her when she falls asleep. Otherwise she either can't get to sleep, or she'll wake up in the middle of the night and want to sleep with me." He shook his head. "Not that I don't care, it's just not something a girl of that age should be doing with her father. It could lead to all sorts of problems."

Kim understood what he was getting at. "So, you think that if she spends time with me, she might be able to work through her grief?"

"If ya don't mind, that is."

"No big. I help people, remember? And even though this will be a first time doing something like this, I can do anything."

Kim could see tears welling up in her uncle's eyes. "Th- thanks," was all he seemed to be able to manage, though a voice crackling with emotion.

Kim nodded, then turned to Shego. "I'm sorry, but I think that it'd be better if I talked with Joss without you."

"Sure thing, Kimmie. I'll just talk with your dad and uncle," Shego answered with a smirk.

Kim got up and started to search for where her brothers were occupying Joss. She didn't see them anywhere in the front or back yard and they weren't in the living room. So she made her way up the stairs just to check their room to rule that possibility out. However, as she neared their room, she heard her brothers talking. "See Joss? She's put everything there. Even the part about how Shego plays the trumpet."

Kim froze. They had hacked into her online diary and were even showing it to Joss. Kim felt her blood boil quickly. There was hardly any rationality left by the time she burst into their room and started screaming at them. "Why are you always hacking into my diary?" Kim couldn't remember anything of what she said beyond that, all she knew was that her brothers took off in separate directions and Kim chased after Tim, who was closest to her. By the time she calmed down, Kim was tired and breathing hard. Both of her brothers grinned at her while she glared at them. She was in the living room and both of them were outside in the front yard. They were just five feet from her, but there was no way that she was going to jump through the window just to get them and what was worse, was that they knew that.

Finally, exhausted, Kim collapsed on the couch. She just felt drained now that she knew she wasn't going to get them. Of course it always seemed to be this way. Whenever she chased a thief, villain, or one of the super freaks she's fought, she never seemed to get as winded as when she chased her brothers. And they always seemed to be just a step ahead of her as well as never getting winded themselves. It was just plain frustrating. Kim closed her eyes and just wished that she'd be able to block out the world at this moment. So she could get some rest.

"That was a spankin' chase!"

Kim's eyes snapped open and she sat up on the couch to see her cousin extremely excited. "Really?" Kim asked, her voice showing her enthusiasm; or more accurately, her lack of enthusiasm.

"Yeah! I mean, they really had you running hard and were always able to keep ahead of you. Boy howdy! I'll bet none of your foes ever are like that."

Kim scowled at her cousin. Knowing that was one thing. It was a completely different thing when it was her cousin who was pointing that out. Kim didn't say anything; she just leaned back so she was lying on the couch again. Out of everything that had happened today, this was most definitely the worst part. Kim just hoped that it didn't get any worse, as things like this always seemed to do. As Kim heard her dad come in, Kim knew she needed to get out of the house and go somewhere. ANYWHERE!

Kim got up and started to make her way towards the door. "I'll be back, dad."

"Okay, honey. Have fun."

Kim had opened the door when Shego walked up next to her. "Do you want me to go with you or just head home?"

"Huh?" Kim had forgotten that Shego was still there. "Sorry, I guess I forgot you were here."

"What'd your brother's do this time?"

"They were showing Joss my diary."

"Didn't you say you keep that online?" Kim nodded. "And they hack into it?" Again she nodded. "So, why don't you keep it written and put it with the letters I gave you."

"What letters?"

Kim slammed the door; half hoping that one of her brother's faces was hit by it. "Maybe, but they'll know that I'm writing my diary, and they constantly are going through my stuff."

"They haven't found that drawer yet, have they?" Shego asked.

Kim shook her head. "I don't think so, but I know that they'll be searching for it now."

Shego seemed to think about this for a moment. "Maybe we should talk a little more about this somewhere where your brothers aren't trying to listen in."

Kim didn't doubt that her brothers were trying to eavesdrop. Whenever it concerned her, they were always trying to find out what was being said. Especially when it concerned her. Why, she didn't care. She only cared that they would then use what they learned to humiliate her if they could. "How about we take Joss with us?" Kim asked. "I mean, it might help if you're there with me."

Shego considered this for a moment. Finally she shrugged her shoulders. "If she doesn't have a problem with it, then I guess it should be fine."

Kim smiled. At least her brothers wouldn't be able to listen in on what she would talk with her cousin about. That is if her cousin chose to come with them. Kim started walking towards where she last saw Joss. As she entered the living room, she saw Joss talking with her dad. "So, you think that she's good now?"

"Well, maybe not exactly good, but I'm sure that if Kimmie-cub trusts her, then she's trustworthy."

Kim smiled. She was glad that her dad trusted her on this. "Hey, Joss," Kim called, softly. "Would you like to go with me and Shego and get something to eat? My treat."

Joss turned to Kim. "I guess."

At least Joss trusted her father as well; although Kim had to admit that it could be part of trusting her dad as well as reading what she had written in her diary that the tweebs had shown to Joss. Kim wondered if there was a way to get back at them, that wouldn't cause her to chase them around everywhere. If only her parents hadn't destroyed those mind controlling chips. Pushing the thought aside for later, Kim focused on Joss right now. They both walked to the door that was being held open by Shego. "Should we take my car?" Shego asked.

Kim looked at Joss. "Sure, I guess," Joss answered dejectedly.

"Where to then?" Shego asked, sounding bored.

"Does Bueno Nacho sound good?" Kim asked Joss.

Joss merely shrugged her shoulders. Kim wondered if her cousin was depressed about being wrong about Shego or something else. However, Kim didn't want to talk with her about it where the tweebs could hear. They all got in Shego's car: Kim in the passenger's seat, Shego in the driver's seat, and Joss in the back.

After they had pulled away from the curb and started heading down the street, Kim spoke up. "Joss, is there anything that's bothering you?"

There was silence for several minutes as Kim waited to see if Joss would say anything. Finally, she sighed. "Yeah, there is." More silence and Kim waited patiently. "I heard about what happened to Ron, and I started having nightmares."

"What kind? Like in a burning plane or something?"

"Yeah, they were always with me in some kind of dangerous sitch like that, but each time I was completely alone and I couldn't contact anyone. It was like everyone had left me to die," Joss said, her voice starting to crack. Kim looked in the mirror and saw that Joss was starting to cry.

"So, you think that Ron had been alone when he died?" Kim asked, hoping that she was correct in this assumption.

"Yeah, I mean, he would have been fine if Wade had been there talking him through it all, right?"

Kim sighed. Was that what she thought? "Actually, Joss, Wade was talking with Ron when he was on the plane. At the funeral, Wade had been asked to give the eulogy for Ron because he was talking with Ron during that flight." Kim couldn't believe how hard it was to say this without having her emotions break out. After all, letting them break out would not help Joss right now. However, she felt a hand touch hers right then. Kim turned to see Shego's hand resting on hers. "Wha?"

"Kim, don't hold it in. You know that it will only make it worse."

Kim smiled at Shego. Of course she'd say that. After all, this was someone who told her to back off on trying to have a relationship with her because she was still upset about Ron. "What? What're you talking about?" Joss asked.

"Nothing important," Kim said, grateful for what Shego said, which somehow made her no longer feel like crying. "Anyway, Wade said during the eulogy was that he tried to get Ron to jump out, but that Ron wanted to be certain that the plane was going to crash where they wanted it to. Which was what kept him in there until the plane burst into flames." Now Kim felt the tears come on again, and this time she didn't hold them back. She let them flow, because she knew that she'd be hurting Shego if she did. And right now hurting Shego that way just wasn't something that the redhead wanted to do. When she finally was able to get control of herself, she continued. "Wade also said that Ron had asked him to do a few favors for him. One was that he tell me why he had to do this, and the other was to stay with Ron and not leave him alone." Kim paused as she thought of something else to say. "I guess you're not the only one who was afraid of being alone, huh?"

When Joss didn't respond, Kim looked back and saw that she was crying freely. Kim couldn't think of what to say to try and help her, so she just left it at that. They drove the rest of the way without saying anything. When they got there, Shego went up to order after finding out what they wanted, while Kim sat down with Joss at a booth. "So, did Ron live up to your expectations?" Kim asked.

Joss' head jerked up from where it was lying on the table. "What? What do you mean?" Joss asked, sounding either scared or uneasy. Kim couldn't tell.

"I mean he was your hero, right?"

"Oh! Oh yeah," Joss said quickly, which made Kim wonder if Joss was comfortable with letting her know that she had a crush on Ron. Especially with how obvious it is. "I guess he did." Joss looked out the window next to the booth. "Though, I always thought that you'd be with him if something like that ever happened."

Kim sighed. This topic was not the way she had hoped it would turn. Especially with how uncomfortable it was when she was brought into it in general. "Well, there were two planes in trouble at that time. Wade let Ron know about them before me, so Ron was already on his way to that plane."

"What? Why did Wade let Ron know first? Shouldn't he have let you choose which one you wanted to save?"

"Well, I think that they both didn't want me on that plane. I mean, I probably would have taken it, because of how much damage it could have caused to the city if it had crashed into it." Kim sighed. "I think that he died also because he didn't want me to take that chance."

"You both were really close, huh?" Joss asked.

Kim nodded. "His parents told me that he was planning on asking me to marry him after graduation. He did it without me knowing about it, although I never thought to ask him about that." Kim paused for a moment. "I just wish that I'd actually been able to talk with him about it." Kim sighed. Even though she was supposed to be cheering Joss up, she was making herself depressed.

"Um, Kim? If Ron was still alive today, would you, um, get, um, upset if someone else liked him too?" Joss asked, clearly uncomfortable.

Kim looked at Joss, glad for the change of subject. Or at least a partial change to it. "Well, I might get a little jealous, but not upset," Kim answered.

"Boy is that an understatement, princess," Shego said, coming up with their food.

"What- what do you mean, Shego?" Kim asked, surprised at Shego's sudden appearance.

"Well, I've seen how 'jealous' you can get. After all, when that Yori girl visited Ron last winter, you seemed to need someone around just to keep Yori safe from you."

Kim would have gotten upset if they had been alone, but with others able to listen in, Kim just felt her face start to burn. Joss started to laugh. "She was that bad?"

"Well, you could have found out first hand if you said you liked Ron," Kim replied, feeling a little satisfaction when Joss quieted almost immediately.

"So, you really were crushing on Ron?" Shego asked.

"Y- you knew?" Joss asked, meekly, almost as if she wished she wasn't there. Which Kim figured that she probably did wish that.

"Doy, it's obvious with the question you asked and with your response to how Kimmie reacted to you laughing about how jealous she's gotten in the past."

This time it was Joss' turn to be embarrassed. Kim took one of the nacos and started eating it. "It was that obvious?" Joss asked, pulling a naco over to herself.

Kim nodded while Shego answered Joss aloud. "Let's just put it this way. A bull in a china shop couldn't have been more obvious."

"Shego!" Kim snapped, shocked.

However, Shego didn't look abashed. In fact, she seemed quite pleased with both Kim's reaction, and Joss' face getting even redder. Kim shook her head. She couldn't believe Shego would say that. And especially with how Joss had seemed to take Ron's death. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything that Kim could do about it, so she just let it go.

"So, are you still working for Dr. Drakken?" Joss asked, after they had been eating for a few minutes in silence.

"Yeah, but right now I'm on weekend leave."

"What's that?"

"Where I don't have to work on the weekend, doy," Shego answered, sounding a little annoyed.

Kim smiled. This was the Shego that she was used to. Although, she kinda liked the side of Shego that she showed her when she would spend time at her place. Especially when she got to hold her close. Kim didn't realize she had been smiling to herself, until Shego whispered to her, "Happy thoughts?"

Kim's eyes snapped open and she could feel herself blush furiously. Although Shego was chuckling, and Kim couldn't blame her, she still scowled at her. "Huh?" Joss apparently had missed the exchange.

Kim shook her head "It's nothing."

"Oh. Okay."

After they finished eating, Kim realized something that she had told herself that she'd do. "How much was it, Shego?"

"Don't worry about it. I have more than enough, and you'll be wanting to save every penny you can with college starting up for you soon."

Kim couldn't think of a reply to that, so she just left it at that. At least Shego wasn't embarrassing the heck out of her now. Kim knew that somehow she was going to get Shego back for that. How, she wasn't sure, but someday Shego would be paying for that moment. Although, Kim wondered for a brief moment how much fun that would be. Then, after disposing of their trash, they all made their way to Shego's car, Joss keeping Kim right next to her.

"Are you really sure we can trust her?" Joss whispered to Kim.

"I'm sure Joss. If she really wanted to get at me, she had plenty of good chances last week," Kim answered, trying not to think about the times that she could have done so much more than just hold Shego. After all, those thoughts would then lead Kim to trying again to kiss Shego, which in turn would probably result in Shego distancing herself from Kim even further.

After a moment, Joss' next question blew Kim away. "Is there something going on between both of you?"

"What?" Kim exclaimed, opening the car door for Joss.

"Well, both of you seem to be almost, I don't know, close friends."

Kim thought about this as she got in the car. "I guess you could say that. I'm not sure I know many other people who'd…" Kim trailed off as she realized what she was about to say. However, she quickly continued, hoping that Joss didn't notice her mistake. "Who'd be willing to be so nice to someone who was, until recently, their biggest enemy."

"So, you're really friends with her?" Joss asked.

"Yeah, she's the main reason why I was able to get through my grief of losing Ron."

"How did she do that?"

Kim smiled at the memory, glad that Joss couldn't see it to wonder what it was about. "She knew what I needed and was willing to help me get it."

"What was that?" Kim couldn't believe at how many questions Joss was firing off. It was almost as if she suspected that both had feelings for each other. That was one possibility that she hoped was NOT true.

"I needed space at that time. I felt like everyone was suffocating me and that I had to be strong for everyone so they didn't think that I was affected very much."

This seemed to satisfy Joss. Kim looked in the mirror and saw that she was deep in thought. If she did suspect what was really going on between Kim and Shego, Kim certainly hoped that she wouldn't share her thoughts with her brothers. After all, the last thing she needed was for the tweebs to start pestering her about her and Shego. That, and she knew that her parents would then likely find out, and she wasn't sure how she'd be able to let them know in a calm fashion in that kind of situation.

The rest of the ride continued in silence as everyone immersed themselves in their own thoughts. When they pulled up in front of Kim's house, Kim noticed that her mother was home. What she didn't expect was to see her mother come storming out of the house. "Kimberly Ann Possible, get inside the house this instant!" Kim could hear her mother clearly even though the doors were still closed on the car and the windows were all rolled up. That was not a good sign.

"Want me to come in with you?" Shego asked, calmly.

At first Kim was startled that Shego could be so calm, but then realized why. Shego didn't have to face her mother. Kim did. Kim looked at Shego with pleading eyes. "Would you?"

Shego smiled. "I might as well. I'm not sure she'll calm down otherwise."

All of them got out of the car and Kim felt like she was walking to her own execution. Joss seemed to disappear as soon as she shut the car door, and Kim didn't blame her. She wished she could disappear like that. Kim sighed as she walked into the house, followed by Shego. Kim then made her way to the kitchen, where talks like this usually occurred. Shego sat down next to Kim, and took hold of her hand under the table. Kim smiled quickly at Shego in appreciation and Shego smiled back just as quickly.

"Now, Kim, why haven't you told us that you were friends with one of your enemies?" Ann asked, stalking into the room.

"Mom, I just became friends with her last week. I didn't even introduce you to Monique until after about a month," Kim protested.

"Kim, Monique wasn't someone you fought with on any of your missions. While Shego is someone that you've fought on several missions. One of which, I was a part of, remember?"

Kim didn't see how that made any difference, however, before she could come up with a rebuttal, Shego cut in. "You know, it sounds like you don't trust her."

Kim was as shocked as her mother that Shego would say something like that. However, Ann was the first to recover. "What do you mean by that?"

Shego looked Ann straight in the eye, unflinchingly at her glare. "Just that you don't trust your daughter to make good decisions when she's still upset about losing Ron. After all, if Kim hadn't been acting completely different than she usually does, you wouldn't have had as much of a problem." Shego paused for a moment. "Or is it that you had considered Ron a way of keeping Kim safe from friends that she could make."

Ann's mouth didn't seem to want to work. Kim, however, was finally able to say something. "Shego, why would you say my mom doesn't trust me? I mean, she's allowed me to go on all those missions over the past five or six years."

Shego looked at Kim. "It isn't the same thing. It's more that she doesn't trust your judgment. Remember what I told you earlier. It's things like that that has gotten her to not trust your judgment when it comes to relationships of any kind." Shego then turned to Ann. "Although, it's still better for her to hurt herself that way than to be protected by others this way."

"Are you saying that I'm a bad mother?"

Shego shook her head. "No. I'm just saying that if Kim doesn't hurt herself that way, then how is she supposed to learn? How can she grow as a person if you keep being so overprotective?" Shego sighed. "I know that she was upset about Ron, but can't you see that she wasn't able to get over her grief around those she knew as well as they knew her?" Shego looked out the window behind her. "It's almost as if you have your own issues of letting go that seem to come out in a sideways way."

Ann seemed to be listening only to humor Shego. "Are you done?"

"For now at least," Shego answered, leaning back in her seat, facing Ann.

"Now, Kim, you are not to go over to Shego's house until Wade's cleared it. Understood?" Kim nodded. "Now, I know that I can't stop both of you from being friends, but I will expect you both to tell me when you plan on getting together. No exceptions."

"What about her missions?" Shego interrupted, sounding very smug.

"What about them?" Ann asked, not seeming to get the connection.

"I still work for Dr. Drakken and the last time I checked, he hasn't given up on trying to take over the world."

"And?"

Shego stared for a moment before she answered the question. "And I'm still Drakken's sidekick, so I'd end up getting together with Kimmie. And wouldn't we then need to clear that with you?"

Kim couldn't believe Shego's audacity. It was almost as if Shego was trying to provoke her mother. Wait, Kim corrected herself. Shego HAD to be trying to provoke her mother. Kim wasn't sure that this would end very well.

"So, you're saying that I'd need to make an exception to that rule for missions?" Ann asked, skeptically.

Shego nodded. "After all, Kim's also looking for a new sidekick."

"Are you offering?" Ann asked.

"No. Just merely pointing out a fact."

Kim did not expect any of this to happen. All she had expected was to get yelled at for a few minutes, then get grounded for a few weeks. Not a heated debate about the whole sitch between her mother and Shego. After a few minutes of silence, Ann walked out of the room. Kim wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. However, she needed to talk with Shego about what she did.

"Why did you do that? You could have just let her do what she was going to do anyway," Kim said, a little tweaked.

"Shego leaned back, putting her hands behind her head. "What did you expect her to do?"

Kim shrugged. "I don't know. Yell at me and then ground me for a couple weeks or something."

"Well, now you don't have to worry about that. All you have to do is have your computer buddy scan my house until your mother's satisfied, and if you're going over to my place then, you'll just have to tell them where you'll be going. I'd say that you might have gotten off easier than you could have."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"I know that princess, which is why your mother was being unfair."

"Parents can be unfair," Kim protested. "It's part of their job, I guess."

"Who're you trying to convince Kimmie? Me or you?"

Kim opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything for a few minutes. "So, all that you said was just getting her to be more fair?"

"Well, at the very least, she'll be thinking about it for a while, and who knows, she might even go back on what she said."

Kim shook her head. Shego going into that verbal battle with her mother was just to get her to stop being unfair? Shego being nice to her really was going to take some getting used to. "I think I need some time in my room," Kim said absently.

"Would you like me to help you with keeping your brother's out of your online diary?" Shego asked.

"Huh?" Kim asked, not paying full attention to what she had said. Then after a moment it sunk in. "If you can, I'd like it. They always seem to guess what my password is when I change it."

"Then how about you put it as something that only you know about me?"

"How about you explain that upstairs. I'm not sure I follow, and I don't want the tweebs to know what you mean."

Shego smiled and Kim smiled in return. This at least would be at least a good outcome of Shego going over to meet her family. If really the only good thing she could think of at the moment, considering all that had happened since they got there.

Though, as they made their way up to Kim's room, Kim suddenly remembered something Shego said. "What did you mean when you brought up that I was looking for a new sidekick?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to throw your mother for a loop," Shego answered smugly.

"So, you're no interested in being my sidekick?" Kim was almost afraid to hope that she would.

"Sorry, princess. Even after I stop working for Drakken, I'm not planning on returning to the hero business. That's for people like you, not me."


	6. Other Problems

Okay, I've decided to end this. I'll be going a few more chapters, this one included, before I end it, though. I'm only doing that because I'm running out of ideas of where I could have this go. So, sorry if you wanted it to last longer, but I'm just not sure if I'd be able to keep going like that. And I 'm sorry that I didn't update this yesterday like I had planned. I just had some things that kept me from getting it done. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! And also, thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. I've really appreciated all the reviews.

––––––––

Days passed and things started to settle into a normal routine for Kim. Or as normal as it ever got. Monique had accepted to be her sidekick and they'd gone on a couple missions already. Even though Monique wasn't as good as Ron as a sidekick, Kim felt that she might eventually get to where Ron had been. At least Kim hoped that she'd last that long. Outside of the missions, school, and other things that Kim had currently occupying her time, she often wondered if Shego would show up at her graduation. She couldn't think of any other reason why Shego would have asked about that. At least Kim hoped for that. A little over a week had passed since Kim had let her parents know that they were friends. However, she hadn't yet told her other friends about that development. Although, it was more that Kim wasn't sure how to bring it up in the first place. That and when Kim had taken Monique over to Shego's last Saturday, Shego wasn't there for the whole two hours they spent there.

Kim sighed as her thoughts turned to Shego. She wondered what Shego was up to. Although, it didn't really matter, she still wondered. Finally, Kim decided to get up. It was Monday, and she was sure that it was nearing ten. Even though she no longer had to go to school, she was starting to feel restless. Even though she knew that GJ would probably be trying to recruit her before long, she still planned on going to college.

Kim paused for a moment while she was changing out of the clothes that she usually wore as pajamas and into some clean clothes for the day. College. She sighed. The college that she had decided to go to was not the one she had put as her first choice. However, it was the closest to the top that had accepted Ron. She had even turned down scholarships from even better colleges, just so that they would be able to stay together. Not that it helped much now. Ron was excited that she had been accepted to the same college, even though she never let him know all the details of that because of he'd get all emotional about how much she cared, and more importantly, because he'd want her to change her mind. He might even try to do something else other than going to college. She knew that she wouldn't have been able to put that past him.

Thinking about Ron still hurt, but somehow, it had died out. Kim couldn't think of any other way to put it. Somehow the pain that she thought would always accompany any thoughts and memories she had of Ron would always be there, just as strong. Was this what Shego meant by me getting over him? Kim wondered, not really sure if she wanted to take the chance to find out.

When Kim was ready, she made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and all the other hygenical things she did in the morning. After she was done there, she headed downstairs so she could get something to eat. Breakfast time had already past, but technically, Kim still could have it now. She'd just then need to have a late lunch.

Finally, finished, she quickly headed out. Monique was supposed to meet her at the mall and divulge all the juicy details of her date all day Saturday with Felix. Kim felt really relaxed as she walked down the sidewalk. The day was sunny and bright, it wasn't too hot out yet, and there didn't seem to be a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day so far. Even though it seemed like nothing could ruin it, Kim knew all too well that with past experience that it could happen very easily. She just hoped that it wouldn't happen today.

The one piece that seemed to have also made her life so much better was that her brothers hadn't been able to hack into her diary. She still didn't understand how Shego was able to figure out that having the password as 'bubble butt' would keep them out. After all, it was humiliating enough knowing that's what the password was. It just seemed sorta strange.

Kim sighed as she continued on her way to the mall. As she passed Bueno Nacho, she suddenly realized that she didn't eat there as much as she used to anymore. Another sigh escaped her as she realized that the only reason that she had practically lived there was because Ron enjoyed it so much. Yet another thing that reminded her of her oldest friend who wouldn't be able to share some special moments with her anymore.

––––––––

Shego really had no idea why Drakken wanted her here, but it was still on her contract to follow his orders. Even if she didn't really understand why he gave them in the first place, which was usually the case. So, here she was, sitting around a bunch of other people, waiting to see who wanted all of them together. The one thing that Shego was certain of was that this wasn't going to be something legitimate. Too many of these people had records that were so extensive, that hers paled a little in comparison. Many of these people were well known, and Shego was actually intrigued at what was happening.

Then suddenly, a man carrying a briefcase came into the warehouse they were all waiting in, and Shego could tell instantly that this was the guy that had brought everyone here, even though she had never seen him before. "Hello," he greeted cheerfully. "I asked all of you to come here because I have a job that I need all of your special talents." He was looking at everyone as he spoke. Everyone individually. "Some of those talents include martial arts, explosives, stealing, and many other various fields. However, each of you are all very proficient in hand-to-hand combat. That is what we'll need mostly here." The man opened the briefcase and pulled out several manila envelopes. "In here are the specifics of what we will be doing. You are to familiarize yourselves with the objective. We will need split second timing if we're to pull this off. Your payment is in your envelope. However, you," he pointed at Shego, "will not have any in your envelope because it's going straight to your boss." Shego then wondered how much of it she'd actually see.

"Who're you?" one of the men near Shego asked.

"You may refer to me as Mr. White. Each of you will be given a name in your envelope. Mr. Brown, Mr. Red, Mr. Blue, and so on. You are to use only these names during the operation. As I said, familiarize yourselves with it so you won't make any mistakes."

"What about me?" Shego asked, wondering if she'd be a 'Mr.' with her being the only woman in the room.

"You will be Ms. Green."

Shego finally received her envelope and opened it. As she looked through it, she suddenly had another question. One that no one else seemed to care about. "I see that we'll have hostages. What will happen to them?"

"That doesn't concern you. All that you should care about is fulfilling your objective. Leave dealing with the hostages to me."

Shego would have snapped at him, but she figured that she was pushing her luck already by asking that question. Especially with how he said it. She could tell that this guy didn't care if anyone got killed. As far as she was concerned, he would have to be planning on killing at least one of the hostages. Because she didn't see anything that would be beneficial to attack here otherwise. Unless he was planning on kidnapping someone, which didn't seem likely considering that there wasn't one of the guests that would make a very good ransom. Maybe Dr. Director, the Secretary of Defense, or the foreign diplomat, but it didn't seem likely. At least it wasn't until Friday night. She'd have until then to figure out how she was going to get out of this without endangering her life or Dr. Drakken's. After all, apparently Dr. Drakken had sent her to this guy. Which meant that if she couldn't be trusted, then Drakken couldn't be trusted either, and would likely be eliminated. Something that Shego knew he didn't deserve.

Shego started reading through the notes and objectives so she'd at least know what was going on. If she could, she would try something. Although, just because she didn't think that this guy was going for a kidnapping or something, she didn't rule that out, because after all, what would the point be in hiring help that might turn and demand a share of what he was making? She hoped that that was the case. She wasn't interested in trying to stop this from happening, but she would like to at least know what would happen to the others. This whole operation was already leaving a bad taste on her mouth. Not something that she cared for. Especially when it came at a time that she was planning on getting out of this type of business.

As she scanned more of the objectives, she realized that she was going to be expected to do a lot. Even though he'd wanted her for her combat capabilities, he seemed to also want her for her technical expertise. Something that Drakken only had her utilize when working with the security of his lairs. Of course, she figured that everyone was going to be doing a lot. Especially with the guests at this charity banquet Dr. Director, top agent of GJ: Will Du, as well as some other highly trained individuals. Shego half wondered if she'd actually be allowed to walk out alive if she didn't want to do this. The main reason why she was wondering about what would happen to the hostages.

Shego sighed. As long as he wasn't going to kill any of them, she'd go along with this, even though it would probably put her own plans back a ways, but she was still under contract with Drakken. Some things had to be completed no matter what, and Shego always prided herself on being true to her word. As long as it wasn't promises that she had made to herself, like never associating with her brothers after she left Team Go. After all, there were a lot of things that happened to force her to work with them again that time. Especially with how something that affects them, will ultimately affect her in the long run.

As Shego was busy reading her objectives in this plan, she noticed that this guy really had thought everything out. Especially the fact that Kim would no doubt come in. She smiled a little, but grew a little concerned, when she noted that she was to hold off Kim Possible until the objective was complete. What that meant, Shego didn't know, but she didn't like the way it sounded. Nothing that would be made present in the banquet seemed like it would have any value to require something like this. No, it was something more. Shego knew that without having to weigh any other options. This guy was probably hired to kill someone in this guest list, but she couldn't figure out who. Dr. Director would be a prime target or possibly the foreign diplomat. Shego determined there, that her contract with Drakken was already over. No question about it. She'd just have to pick up her check a little early, and hope that Drakken didn't push her into telling him why.

––––––––

Drakken was pleased. Soon he'd be able to use his Annialator on Kim Possible. After Shego was done with that little assignment that he was asked to send her on. He didn't really care about what the guy was up to, only that he was being paid more than he had thought he could get his hands on at one time. And since Shego had asked for the next Wednesday off, he would use the Annialator on Kim Possible the day before that, which would allow him to take out Kim Possible, especially since he usually had a hard time capturing Kim Possible without Shego's help. Maybe he could have done it without her, but he'd likely have to have done a lot more himself. And what else was hired help for, except to make him do less work? At least in areas that didn't require his genius in the first place.

Drakken sighed. Without Shego around, the lair kinda seemed empty. He really missed her smart-mouthed sarcastic attitude that she would always show around him. Somehow it always seemed to brighten his day, while scaring the life out of him. He briefly wondered if she felt for him what he felt for her. After all, why else would she have stayed with him so long? And then her coming up with the flimsy excuse that she was leaving him when her contract was up because of his mother really showed that she was just upset about not being able to really beat Kim Possible.

Drakken decided then and there that after they had taken Kim Possible out of the picture, that he'd ask Shego if she wanted to go on a date. He was sure that she'd be so happy that she'd accept. Besides, she had to have feelings for him, what with the moodulator incident and all. It showed that she really had feelings for him, even if she tried to bury them where even he couldn't see. Soon, Drakken imagined that he was actually on the date with Shego and they moved to the dance floor.

Drakken's henchmen watched, doing their best to ignore Drakken dancing by himself. Every so often he seemed to do this, and it just either creeped them out or confirmed that he really was losing his mind. Because towards the end, he'd start conversing with himself and wouldn't stop until several hours had passed or an alarm went off. If it was from the alarm, then he'd be upset at everyone for some reason. It was why most of his henchmen tried to get guard duty. That would at least keep them away from Drakken's peculiarities.

––––––––

Kim was surprised at how quickly the week went. And it was actually quiet concerning her missions. Kim hoped that it wasn't the calm before the storm, because she wasn't sure if Monique would be able to handle that much pressure this quickly. If it came to that, hopefully she would, but Kim didn't want to find out if she didn't have to.

As it was, school was out now, and Kim didn't have cheerleading practice. All she had plans to do was hang out at Bueno Nacho with Monique for a little bit before she went off with Felix on their date. Kim wasn't sure what she was going to do with her time after that. Especially since Ron wasn't around to see if he was interested in doing anything.

Kim pushed that thought away, not wanting to deal with it until later. When it wasn't avoidable any more. Not that she didn't want to decide, she just didn't want Monique and Felix to think that they needed to include her. That was the one thing that Kim knew that she didn't want to do. Join them on their date. Not only would she feel like she was intruding, but she'd also feel like a fifth wheel. Not something she wanted to ever feel like if she could avoid it.

Kim didn't have any problems walking over to Bueno Nacho, even though a part of her hoped for some, because one thing that she had a really big problem with was boredom. If something happened, then it might last through the night, which would allow her to not worry about what she was going to do. As she walked inside, she saw Monique waving her over to the booth that they usually sat in.

"So, what do you have planned for tonight, girl?" Monique asked as soon as Kim sat down.

Kim sighed. "Nothing yet, I thought I'd think of something later," Kim answered, hoping that Monique wouldn't offer to have her come along with her and Felix.

Monique nodded, giving Kim the feeling that she was only half-listening. "So, any hints on who the person you've been crushing on since Ron died is?"

Kim was hurt. Did Monique think that Kim started crushing on someone else as soon as Ron was dead? Kim's mouth tried to operate, but didn't seem to want to cooperate with Kim. Monique picked up on that and moved a hand out to steady Kim, but resting it on her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I was just…"

Kim put up a hand to silence Monique. "It's okay. I guess I was caught off guard is all."

"No Kim. It's not okay. It was very insensitive for me to put it that way. I know you're not that shallow. You may bounce off the rebound like no other, but you still are a very deep woman."

Kim was stunned. "Uhhh, was that supposed to be a compliment?" Kim couldn't be sure. Part of it sounded like a compliment, but if it was, then it was one of those that could be taken either way.

Monique nodded. "Yeah, it was." Monique paused for a moment before continuing. "I guess I could have put it better, but it still is true. Besides, even if you started crushing on someone a week before Ron died, it wouldn't have made you any worse of a person. After all, you can't control your feelings like that. You're just… well, you."

Kim smiled, feeling a little shy all of a sudden. She could tell Monique was getting uncomfortable with this, and Kim couldn't blame her. It was an awkward position to talk yourself out of. "Thanks… I think," Kim replied and paused for a moment before deciding on something. "I think I'll go order."

Monique nodded and Kim got up and walked over to the counter. Mostly so she could get her head cleared. It wasn't going to help her to estrange Monique like this, especially when Monique thought it was a guy that she was crushing on. Although, Kim wondered if this would be any easier than it is if it really was a guy she was interested in. She seriously doubted that. After all, it isn't something that's exactly socially acceptable at this time. Yeah it's around, but Kim remembers hearing so many things happening to people like that. And Kim was still half-afraid that those kinds of things would happen to her once it becomes known that she's interested in another girl. Not something that would appeal to anyone. But, Kim knew that there wasn't any way that she'd let that stop her. After all, Shego also faces the same thing, and even though she doesn't have much to lose, it could still be scary for her.

Kim smiled to herself as she gave her order. Even though Shego put up a brave front, Kim was sure that there were things that scared Shego. No one is that immune to fear. They might be good at covering it up, but the fact remains that fear is still something that everyone experiences. Kim stopped that thought for a moment, then added to it, considering some of the freaks she's fought. Even if it's just a fear of getting caught.

Kim picked up the tray with her order on it when it was ready. Kim had already decided that she'd tell Monique when Kim introduced Shego to her. After all, Monique always was able to tell if she was crushing on someone as well as who it was when Kim was in front of them. However, that didn't mean that she would take it any easier. All Kim could hope was that their friendship was strong enough and that she was open-minded enough. There really wasn't anything else that she could do.

As Kim made her way over back to Monique, she noticed that Felix had arrived while she was lost in her thoughts. "Hey, Kim," he greeted as she sat down.

"Hey," Kim answered.

"So, Kim, you doing anything tonight?"

Kim shook her head. "I haven't thought of anything, but I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something." Maybe Shego was at her home now.

"I got a new video game, and I was thinking that you might be interested," Felix offered.

Kim was stunned. What she had been hoping to avoid was happening, but it wasn't coming from the person she had thought it would. "B- but what about your date?" Kim asked, unsure of how to avoid this or if she could.

"Actually," Monique answered quickly, "Felix said that there wasn't any movie that he was interested in seeing, so he thought that I could try to play some of his video games."

At least it isn't as bad as it could have been, Kim told herself, still uncomfortable with the whole deal. "I guess."

"Great! So, what do you say we head over to my place when we're finished here?"

"Great," Kim knew she sounded less than enthusiastic, but hoped that neither would notice.

––––––––

Monique could tell that Kim was uncomfortable going with them, not that she didn't blame her. After all, it could probably still be considered a date, even though they weren't going to the movies or something, and Kim probably felt like a fifth wheel or something. Monique knew that she probably would feel the same way. After all, the saying did go: Two's company, three's a crowd.

But, it was obvious that Kim needed something to do other than sit around at her house not doing anything again. Even though Monique felt a little bad about having to trick Kim like that, she knew that it was for the best. Especially with how Kim had been trying to act cheerful again. Although it wasn't because she was depressed over losing Ron, it was obvious that she was still adjusting to not having someone around that she could do things with regularly. Yeah, Kim had Felix and her, but with both of them dating, it wasn't something that could happen often enough for Kim to snap out of the funk that she had fallen into. And even though she had been popular at school, she didn't really have that many close friends. With Ron there had been three that Monique knew of, although she was starting to wonder if there was a fourth that she hadn't even known about. But, Monique was certain that it was the right thing to do to skip her's and Felix's weekly date and spend time with Kim so that she might, hopefully, snap out of her current funk.

As they made it to Felix's house, they were greeted by his mother. "Hi, mom," Felix said. "We were just going to play some games."

She looked at Felix searchingly and Monique hoped that she wouldn't give anything away, because she didn't want to have Kim know that the original plan HAD been to go on a date. However, she nodded and said, "Okay, I need to head to the lab to take care of some things, so I'll probably be back late. Have fun."

"Okay then, who's up for a three-way battle?" Felix asked.

––––––––

Kim wasn't sure how long she played. Even though she was having fun, it just didn't hold her attention like it did Felix's and Monique's. There was just something about these first-person shooter games that Kim found uncomfortable. Even though they were fighting mummies, zombies, or whatever, it still felt like she was shooting at real people. It definitely wasn't something that she was very comfortable with. However, on the plus side, it was getting late and she was starting to get tired. So, in a little bit, she figured she might be able to head home. And then they'd be able to so what they had planned on doing, or at least what they could do. After all, Kim wasn't stupid. She could tell that they had only included her because she hadn't been able to be convincing enough that she was doing fine on her own. So, they came up with a plan to include her, while making it seem like it was something that they had originally planned on.

Besides, Kim knew that Monique had been lying about Felix not being interested in any movies that were showing, since he had told her earlier that week about a movie, that was currently showing, that he wanted to see. But, since she hadn't been able to find an excuse to duck out of it, she knew that there really wasn't anything that she'd be able to do about it. At least not without making it more obvious that she really wasn't doing as well as she had wanted to put off as doing.

As Kim got up to get a drink of water, the Kimmunicator started its usual chime.

_Beep beep be beep_

Kim picked it up, glad that it was finally making noise as well as an excuse to get away. "What's the sitch?"

"Kim, we have trouble over at the Tricity Center. A group of people have take everyone at the charity banquet that was being held there tonight, hostage."

"Okay, Wade. I'm on it."

"Trouble?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, time to go Monique," Kim said, already heading towards the door.

"Sorry, Felix," Kim heard Monique say as she got up.

"No problem. We couldn't have planned on this happening, right?"

––––––––

Shego sighed. Right now there wasn't much to do except wait around for Kimmie to come. Although, this guy seemed to be trying to negotiate with some idiot outside the building, Shego doubted that his demands were what he was really after. Especially since he had only tied up all but one of the Global Justice agents here. For whatever reason, Dr. Director wasn't tied up. Shego could only imagine that she was one of the targets then. However, she knew she could be wrong. How she HOPED that she was wrong. And she could tell the guy in charge outside was an idiot, because this 'Mr. White' seemed to be getting annoyed. And no matter what kind of villain is being dealt with, Shego knew that she wouldn't try to annoy them any more than possible. Of course, she was usually annoyed, so it didn't help matters if someone tried to work with her.

However, she heard the faint sounds of a helicopter approaching. And since they all had radios, she wasn't surprised to hear the sounds coming from the radio she had. Shego then realized something. The guy outside wasn't just and idiot, he was more of a moron than Drakken. Because, only an amateur wouldn't put someone up on the roof to keep an eye out for attempts to get on the roof in a situation like this. Then after Shego heard a few gunshots and the sounds of the helicopter fading, Mr. White pulled his cell phone back up and dialed a number.

"You know that was really stupid, sending that helicopter." He paused for a minute then, "You know what I want. I-" Shego knew instinctively that the guy said something incredibly stupid at this point. "You don't think I'm serious? Well then." He then turned to one of the guests and Shego knew instantly that her fears were being confirmed. In moments the woman that Mr. White had turned to was dead, and was being carried out by some of the other guys that Mr. White had hired. Shego didn't want to consider them henchmen, since everyone here on the team seemed to be pretty much equals on the playing field. All except this Mr. White. And all he seemed to care about was getting what he wanted.

Shego made her way, casually, over to where Will Du was tied up. She used her plasma powers to burn through part of the ropes that kept his hands tied to the chair. She didn't burn them through completely, just enough to let Will free his own hands in a few minutes, so it wouldn't be seen as her helping him. Since, if he did something stupid, Shego wanted to be able to try again. But, he seemed the least likely to charge in with all that's going on, so Shego knew that he was the best choice under the circumstances.

Mr. White had his cell phone back out and was talking again. "Now, either you can have every one of these hostages like that, or you can start to think about accepting my demands."

Shego sighed inwardly. This definitely was something that Drakken would hear about. Especially since it was nullifying her contract with him. Although, in all fairness, he probably didn't know and wouldn't have known if he had asked, but Shego never considered herself very fair. At least when it came to things like this. After all, how was it being fair to those that were being killed? That woman didn't come hear knowing that she was taking a chance on her life, but she was still dead. As soon as Kim showed up, Shego knew that she'd be able to make her own move against Mr. White.

––––––––

Kim wasn't surprised to see that the entire area was being covered by the media, and police swarming around, either trying to keep the media at bay or taking positions and waiting for orders. Kim didn't stop at the police line, but just crossed it without a second thought. She could tell that Monique was right behind her and wasn't likely to fall behind very much. Especially with all that was going on.

Kim reached the front of the building quickly, and looked it over. From what she could see, the best place to enter would be the roof. Only because she couldn't see if there was anyone hiding five feet inside the building. Even though she was sure it wouldn't be a problem, she didn't want to take the risk that would endanger herself as well as everyone inside.

Kim started to walk around to the right of the building, looking for a good place to grapple up to the roof, when the guy who seemed to be in charge came up to her. "Who're you? You're not supposed to be here."

"I'm Kim Possible," she greeted, trying to be friendly, even though this guy was clearly being a jerk. "I was asked to come and help out."

"Thanks, but we don't need your help," the guy told her. "We have everything under control." At that sounds of an approaching helicopter came to Kim's ears. "See, our ticket inside has come."

Kim watched as the helicopter got closer to the building. When it was directly overhead, Kim heard gunshots ring out and a guy fell out of the helicopter, hanging from a safety line. Kim resisted the urge to say something, because she was more concerned about if the guy was all right, even though she knew that she wouldn't be able to find out right now. Then the guy's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah, that helicopter wasn't my idea. I didn't authorize it. Someone went over my head to get it." Kim was certain that whoever was on the other side of that call wasn't buying it. "Now look, if you tell me what you want I can-" The guy stopped talking and was apparently listening to what the other guy was saying as Kim wondered if this guy would get any dumber than he already was proving himself to be. "Okay fine, but if you could release some of the hostages and prove to my superiors that you're serious about negotiating…" this guy trailed off and Kim was filled with dread. At that point a gunshot rang out inside the building. Soon after that, a woman was carried out by guys who, Kim assumed, were in on this. They left her just outside the doors before they went back in. The idiot started blabbing on the phone again after a moment. "Look, I'll do what I can, but I can't promise that my superiors will agree."

He hung up and then turned to a police officer. "I want you to set up as many snipers as you can. Take out anyone that is a threat that they see."

"You realize that you're gambling with the lives of the hostages?" Monique asked.

"Hey, get these two girls out of here!" the idiot called over to one of his apparent subordinates.

"Actually, we were asked to come," Kim informed the guy.

"Well, I didn't ask you to come, so you can leave, little missy."

"Okay, we'll leave," Kim growled, not bothering to tell him where she's leaving to. "Come on, Mon."

Kim started to move like she was going to leave entirely, but then made her way around to the right of the building as soon as the idiot had turned to face the building again. Even if she hadn't been called here, there was no way that she was going to put the lives of several people in the hands of an idiot like that. If she did, the hostages would be lucky to be let out alive period.

After they reached the side, where Kim could see that they were out of sight of the idiot in charge, she pulled out her grappling hair dryer gun and aimed it to just below the top of the roof. After all, she knew that there was a lookout, so why alert him any more than she had to. As Kim pushed the button to reel the line in, she noticed Monique following her example.

As Kim reached the top, she noticed that the guard was facing the other way. Not that she was complaining. Then, before Monique was able to get to the top, Kim had made her way over behind the guard and, with a quick blow to the back of his neck, dropped him. After Monique reached the top, she walked over to Kim and asked, "How many times has someone died when you've been doing these missions?"

Kim sighed, thinking back to a few minutes ago. That was a sight she never wanted to see, even though she knew that it was likely. "That was the first time for that. I didn't ever want to see something like that happen."

"No kidding."

Kim then quietly made her way over to the door and stopped with her hand on the handle. "Monique, from here we'll need to be silent. Any noise could give us away."

"Okay, um, will we split up or stay together?"

Kim thought about this for a moment. "We should split up." When Monique mumbled something too quiet for Kim to hear, she turned to Monique. "I know you're still new to this, but I know you'll do fine." Then a thought occurred to Kim. "Just try not to get shot. I haven't dealt with guys carrying guns very often, and neither did Ron."

Monique nodded, and with that, Kim opened the door and they went inside.

––––––––

Shego sighed. Will Du had gotten his hands free, but was still in the chair. Which told Shego that she had made a correct choice. However, Mr. White seemed to be getting more and more impatient. Where are you Kim? Shego thought to herself, not wanting to have to see someone else die like that woman did. Whoever was doing the negotiations had better get a clue or get someone to replace him. At least if Kim took any longer.

However, as the regular interval came around for all lookouts to check in, Shego, and Mr. White, noticed four either forgot, or just merely couldn't. At that point, Mr. White turned to Shego. "She's probably here. Do your job or you'll regret it."

Shego knew what he was implying. The only mistake he was making was that he didn't realize all that she was capable of. Especially when it came to using her comet-given powers. After all, even though she could shoot plasma and all that, that was just a small fraction of what she could do, not that she'd let someone like this Mr. White know that. "Okay, I'll go look for her," Shego said, knowing that it would have been best to actually wait for Kim to come here, but this would at least give Kim some more chances to do what she always did.

As Shego left the room, she noticed that Will had disappeared and hoped that he'd be able to help Kim when she got there. Shego sighed as she started walking through the halls, careful to avoid any open windows or anything, while also considering the least efficient way of finding Kim. After all, what good would it do to show her hand this early? As she made her way towards the stairs on the third floor, she noticed that Kim's friend was moving through the halls, and since Shego didn't see Kim, she didn't bother trying to avoid her.

Unfortunately, Kim's friend wasn't so agreeable. Shego ducked when Monique tried to do a jump kick, and continued walking forward. "Hey! I'm not done with you!"

Shego turned around and said, flatly, "If you make much more noise, the others will come to see what's going on." She then motioned towards the dinning hall. "Everyone's in there. There's two guards and the leader of this whole thing." Shego then turned away from a stunned Monique and continued walking to where she had been going in the first place. She was sure that Monique was stunned and that she should probably do something about her, but hey, her orders only involved Possible, so she hadn't yet gone against what she was told to do.

Shego didn't encounter anyone else, at least anyone conscious, on her way to the roof, and when she got there, she started to head back down. By now, Kim should have taken out the rest of the guys Mr. White had brought as guards, while Mr. White should be now trying to find a way out with the people he originally intended to kill. At least that's what she assumed was happening. Besides, Will Du would be good enough to at least make a distraction when Kim appeared, which would save her from being shot at the very least. And again, that's what she hoped was happening.

––––––––

Kim felt a little sore. Maybe she had been out of this for too long, but it certainly felt good to be doing something like this, even if it was more dangerous than she was used to. And Monique wasn't faring too badly either. Kim looked around and saw that the guards had been taken down. However, the guy that seemed to be the leader of this group wasn't here. And she noticed that a couple of the guests had also been removed. Kim walked over to where Will Du was nursing is sore wrists.

"What're you doing here?" Will asked.

"What? I was asked to come," Kim replied.

Will shook his head, smirking to himself. "Dr. Director won't be too happy about that."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "Why? Why wasn't I supposed to come?"

"Because the danger level was too high. Why else do you think that you haven't been going on missions this dangerous? We filter your website as best we can so you won't get any missions this dangerous."

Kim was furious as she grabbed Will's shirt. "Who said you could do that?"

"We've been doing that since you started going around saving people. It's part of GJ regulation 5886, section 12, paragraph 4, sub paragraph 6."

Kim sighed. Of course they'd have something like that. Why wouldn't they? Although, it didn't make it any easier to stomach. "Anyway, think you can help get the hostages out of here?"

Will nodded. "Sure."

"Now, did you see where the leader of this went?"

Will shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't, but the only place in here that I'm aware that he could possibly escape would be that way," Will answered, pointing towards a door that lead towards the center of the building.

"Thanks."

Kim then took off, not caring if Monique was with her or not, although she'd prefer it if she wasn't. Kim didn't move very far when she had to duck behind a statue decoration in the hall to avoid a gunshot. "So, I see you've taken out everyone I brought with me," the guy said to her. "But, I'm sorry that you won't be stopping me."

"What is your plan?" Kim called out to him.

"You'll see. And I assure you, it isn't as pathetic as the plans you're used to. I couldn't care who controls the world, so long as I'm able to have enough money."

"So, you're doing all this for money?"

"Why not? After all, why would I do anything if I didn't get paid to do it?"

"Because you'll be going to jail?" Kim offered.

"Sorry, but no. I won't be going, and if you want to try, go ahead, but I'd rather not have to kill you right now. Eventually someone might be willing to pay me to do it, but right now no one's made me an offer."

"So, is that what you're going to do with the guests that you've taken hostage?"

Kim inched her head around the statue and, not seeing anyone, started to creep around and get closer. "Of course, princess," a familiar voice said, coming from further down the hallway.

"Ah, good, Ms. Green. I was starting to wonder what held you up."

Kim froze. Shego was in on this? And since she apparently already knew what was going to happen, did that mean she was okay with what this guy was doing? Kim felt her heart being pulled apart as realization that Shego was a part of this whole mess started to tear at her. "Yeah, but I just have one last thing I need to tell you." Kim felt her breathing stop as she listened to what Shego was saying intently.

"What is it?"

"I don't work for killers," Kim heard Shego say flatly as she apparently launched plasma bolts at the guy. At least that's what it sounded like to Kim. She was ecstatic. Shego hadn't approved of it, she was helping her!

Kim got up and ran over to where Shego was, down the hall. Kim saw Dr. Director and the foreign diplomat there, unconscious, and a little further down the hall was the guy Kim assumed had been the leader of the whole thing. He was laying spread eagle in the middle of the hall, not moving. Dr. Director started to wake up at this point. As she sat up, she nearly jumped and attacked Shego when she saw Shego there, but froze when she saw Kim Possible next to her, not even bothered by the fact that Shego was there.

"Okay, what's going on?" Dr. Director asked.


	7. Out of Character

Well, after this chapter, I'll probably only have one more to go. Although, we'll see if I'm able to get all I want in that chapter. Although, I'd also like to thank all those that have been reviewing. It's nice to know that so many like my fic here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

––––––––

"What's going on?" Dr. Director asked, seeing Shego and Kim Possible casually standing next to each other, as if they met up like this every day.

Whatever Kim's response could have been, Dr. Director did not expect Kim Possible to hug the green woman tightly. She sighed. "Okay, I can see that neither of you are going to tell me, so can you at least let me know what happened after that guy," Dr. Director jerked a thumb in the direction of the guy that had been the leader of the whole hostage event, "knocked me out?"

Kim sighed, but didn't release Shego. In fact, Shego seemed to suddenly realize what Kim was doing, and wrapped her arms around the young heroine. "Will told me where he was heading," Kim explained. "And when I got here, he started shooting at me. Shego showed up and did something to him. I couldn't see because, I didn't want to get shot at again."

Dr. Director looked at Shego. Why would this woman do something like that? Of course she wasn't a killer, Dr. Director knew that much from reading all the files that had been created about this green skinned woman. But, she did have a greed streak, at least from what Dr. Director could tell, and wouldn't give that up unless she had something that she valued more. Although, Dr. Director thought she might have an idea of what that might be here.

"Well, we'll talk about this later," Dr. Director said, knowing that later would come all too soon for her. "Come on. There's an exit over this way that we can use."

Dr. Director lead them over to some glass doors that looked like they were there more for decoration than to be used, after Kim and Shego released each other from the embrace and securely tied up the leader of the whole problem. However, as they tried opening the doors, they noticed padlocks on them. "I not really sure, but I don't think those were supposed to be there, right?" Shego remarked.

"Of course not. This goes against several codes for building safety." Dr. Director sighed. "I guess there'll be more to do about this than I thought." At that moment, a shot rang out, and Dr. Director staggered.

Kim rushed over to her side, giving her support. Kim could see that she was shot in the chest. She didn't know how serious it was, but knew that they probably should use the front entrance to leave, since it was likely there would be medical help there.

"I guess the idiot in charge outside set up those snipers?" Shego asked, taking Dr. Director's other side, and helping Kim move her towards the front entrance.

"Yeah. He said that they were to shoot anyone that was a threat," Kim answered, doing her best to keep up with the stronger woman.

Shego chuckled. "You can't get much more threatening than the head of GJ, huh?"

Kim smiled in spite of herself. "Maybe they thought that anyone walking around wasn't a hostage, and so a threat."

"Wouldn't surprise me. Idiots like that shouldn't even be allowed to try and negotiate."

Kim didn't bother arguing with Shego on that. She completely agreed with her. Idiots should be left as the ones who take orders, not give them, but history showed that idiots were often given such high positions even though they proved time and time again that they were incompetent. At least in the while that Kim had been around saving the world.

As they neared the front entrance, Will Du came up. "What happened?"

"A sniper shot your director," Shego answered, giving Will her position of supporting Dr. Director.

"Who authorized the sniper?"

"The genius who was negotiating."

Will sighed. "I guess I shouldn't really be surprised. He tried shooting everyone as we came out the front."

Shego and Kim stared. Finally Shego broke the silence. "Wow. I knew the guy was more of an idiot than Drakken, but I didn't think that he'd be this stupid."

Shego started to move away. "Shego! Aren't you coming?" Kim asked, nervous that Shego was going to leave for good this time.

"Relax princess. I just have some things that I need to take care of before Global Justice get their hands on me."

Kim didn't like it or how Shego put it, but she knew that she was making sense; sort of. After all, there was no way Global Justice would pass up the opportunity to capture Shego, even if she did help them take care of the guy who started the whole hostage sitch.

Kim watched as Shego made her way towards the center of the building, apparently planning on using the escape route that the assassin was going to use. After a few more minutes, Kim and Will reached the front entrance and were relieved of their burden by medical personnel. After Dr. Director was no longer their problem, Will turned to Kim. "Do you know why Shego was helping us?"

Kim wasn't sure if she should tell Global Justice right now about the change in hers and Shego's relationship, but figured what she heard Shego say down the hall before the instigator of this whole mess was knocked out by her plasma blasts. "She said that she doesn't work for killers."

Will thought about this for moment. "Are you sure there isn't anything else?"

Kim was sure that Will suspected about what was going on between her and Shego, but there wasn't any possible way that he could prove it. "Why would there be?" Kim asked, knowing that if he gave her an answer, then he'd more than likely already know, even though he shouldn't.

Will sighed. "It just seemed like there was something more about why she'd do that."

Kim shrugged. "Maybe she has something else in mind?"

"That might be. But, what could it be?"

Kim was about to say that she didn't have any clue, but suddenly a voice rang out. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

Kim knew Monique's voice. She started to make her way to where Monique was. As she did, she heard the idiot who was in charge tell her, "You were told to leave, and since you refused to follow my orders, I have no choice but to arrest you."

Kim managed to make her way to where Monique was being handcuffed by two police officers. "Stop!" Kim was surprised to see that Will Du had followed her.

The guy in charge turned to him. "You do not give the orders around here. I'm in charge."

"Not anymore," Will said flatly. "According to Global Justice regulation 652, section 3, paragraph 4, subparagraph 2: any person who endangers those whom they are to protect, they are immediately to be arrested and relieved of duty until further notice by appropriate personnel."

"I was doing my job to protect you and the other hostages!"

"Aside from a poor job at doing that, you also pad locked all exits except for the entrance, assigned snipers that were to shoot anyone who wasn't tied down, and refused to acknowledge that Kim Possible was sent to help. Since you have shown a complete lack of capability of doing your job correctly, I herby relieve you, and place you under arrest pursuant to Global Justice regulation 15, section 2, paragraph 1, subparagraph 1: any Global Justice personnel has the authority to arrest any person who has violated the trust that has been given to them in any way." Will then motioned for a couple of Global Justice agents to arrest the idiot.

"That's putting it lightly," Kim heard someone comment behind her.

"You can't do that! I'll have your hide for this!"

"Fill out the correct form and we'll be able to get that under way." Was all that Will said in response to him. He then turned to the officers arresting Monique. "Now, pursuant to Global Justice regulation 3, section 1, paragraph 1, subparagraph 1: Any Global Justice agent that finds a problem in which the person in charge has either been incapacitated, killed, or unable to give further orders in any way will then assume full and complete responsibility for all parties involved and take charge; I am now taking charge of this. Release her."

The officers didn't seem like they were going to argue, not that Kim blamed them; she wouldn't want to confront Will on any matter with him like this, and in moments had Monique released. Monique then walked over to Kim, rubbing her wrists. "Who's this?"

"This is Will Du, the top agent at Global Justice."

Monique regarded the man carefully. "He's the highest guy in Global Justice?"

"As far as I'm aware he is, at least aside from Dr. Director who was shot by a sniper that idiot ordered put up." Kim was still finding it hard to believe that that idiot had still tried to act like he hadn't done anything wrong, even after Will pointed out what he did exactly that was wrong. But then again, he probably wouldn't have been much of an idiot if he didn't think he couldn't do anything wrong.

"Should we go home then?" Monique asked.

Kim looked at her watch. It was definitely getting late. "Yeah, I don't think there's anything else that we could do here to help. We'd probably only get in the way if we tried." Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and turned it on. "Wade, we need a ride home."

––––––––

Shego kept going over what she needed to do as she made her way to Drakken's lair. She needed to get this done quickly, otherwise he might just try to convince her that it wasn't what she wanted to do. If he went in that direction in his argument, she might not be able to keep it secret from him that she's in love with Kimmie. She sighed as she neared the lair. What she needed to do was strike hard and fast and not give him any chance to recover until she had all that she wanted. If she had to light up, fine. She would. However, she knew that if she fried him even just a little bit, he wouldn't be able to move as quickly, which would mean that it would take longer before she would be able to get out of this place. She just hoped that the threat of pain would be enough of a motivator for him to keep moving.

Although, she knew that she would probably miss the blue freak, that's just how things always seemed to work. You always miss the people you once knew, even if you could barely stand them. Shego didn't know why, but that's how things always seemed to work. The only ones you never seemed to miss were the ones that you couldn't stand to be around and weren't rivals with. Then you seemed to be able to forget them, while people like Drakken, however annoying, always were the ones that people missed, because of how they were just annoying, not really aggravating, but more irritating than anything else really.

Shego parked in the hangar again and made her way over to the main lab. As she entered, she noticed that Drakken was excited. Apparently he'd come up with a new plan that was nearly complete. Shego half wondered if he was going to use his 'Annialator' or whatever in this plan.

Shaking her head, she made her way over to Drakken and wasn't surprised that he had noticed her coming. "Good, you're back Shego. Now we can begin our next phase."

"Hold up, Dr D."

"Huh?"

"We have a few things we need to discuss."

Drakken looked at Shego for a minute in silence before he answered. "We do?" He was clearly getting uneasy about how she said that.

She nodded. "You realize that the guy you hired me out to was a killer?"

Drakken stared. Of course he didn't know. This was Drakken after all. "What's that mean again?" It was clear he didn't know what she was getting at, even though he knew that he wasn't going to like it.

"Well, according to my contract, if you send me to work with anyone that is going to kill someone else, then it will be as if you're ordering me to kill, which would immediately nullify the entire contract."

Shego waited for the little man's brain to process that information. She nearly smirked as she thought of it like a computer that was loading something that was taking forever. Loading, loading, loading. Finally when it was clear that Drakken realized what that meant, he dived at her feet. "Please help me! Please don't go! Pleeeeaaaaase!" Shego wouldn't be surprised if he were actually crying.

"Sorry, Dr. D. But you know that I was planning on leaving, so you should have seen this coming."

"What can I do to make you stay? Please, I need your help. I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Shego sighed. She was sure that his henchmen were watching this exchange from the various places they were in the lab. "What I want you to do, is get up off the floor, go over to you vault and get me my final paycheck." Shego paused for a moment before adding, "In cash."

"But–" Drakken started, but stopped quickly as Shego lit up her hand. He then scrambled away, frantically doing what he could to please the angry woman who could inflict several types of hurt on him.

Shego watched him scurry away, estimating that it would take him five minutes at the most to get back with her money. She didn't move while she waited. That way he wouldn't have to look for her when he came back. She didn't want to be here any longer than she had to. After all, she'd known him long enough that she couldn't put it past him to try something underhanded to keep her there. Not that she could think of anything that would make her change her mind.

Drakken returned in the five minutes Shego had figured that it would take him and she wasn't surprised that he tried talking her out of leaving again. "Isn't there something I can do to change your mind?"

If Drakken didn't sound so pitiful, Shego wondered if she might have just hit him for the heck of it. But instead she merely replied, "No. There's nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind."

Shego then took the money he held out to her and made her way back to her car without even looking back. If she did, she was sure that Drakken would see it as her having second thoughts, which would then make him want to try again to make her change her mind. She just wasn't going to allow that.

When Shego got in her car, she allowed herself a moment of reflection. After all, she did spend a chunk of her life with the blue man which would always remain in her mind. However, if she remained, it wouldn't be fair to Drakken, her, or several others; Kimmie included. Even so, it was only a moment. Especially since she couldn't care less about being fair to the blue buffoon. She was only really concerned about being fair to herself. And one other person, of course. With that, she pulled out.

The drive home for her was uneventful. As Shego parked her car in her garage, she sighed. Now she had to take care of what would probably be the most difficult project she was going to take this evening. However, she knew that she'd need Kim here to add more leverage to her side. Although, her helping out earlier in the evening would probably count in her favor as well. Even though she just wasn't sure how much it would. But, she wasn't the type to worry about it if she needed to do it anyway.

Shego then got out of her car and went inside to the kitchen. She paused in front of the phone, not really sure what she should say. After all, what she said would be vitally important. If she said the wrong thing or said anything the wrong way, it'd be likely that she wouldn't get what she wanted. However, if she didn't make this call, she probably wouldn't get it anyway. She had never felt like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place as much as she did now. Finally she sighed and picked up the phone. There was only one way to find out if her gamble was going to work.

––––––––

Kim went up to her room. For some reason she just wasn't tired. She knew it was late, and she was planning on several activities with Monique; least of which was going to Shego's again. However, she just didn't feel tired. Almost as if she had gotten enough sleep already. After trying unsuccessfully to get to sleep for a few minutes, Kim turned the lights on in her room and turned on her computer. If she wasn't going to get to sleep, she might as well try on focus on something else.

However, as she visited the sites she usually visited, she realized her heart wasn't in surfing the net. Finally, she sighed and left her computer. Maybe I should try watching some t.v. Kim though to herself, hoping that some t.v. would help her relax. She didn't know why, but she was just bored, even though she had not idea why she'd be like that. After all, usually when she wasn't tired after a mission, she'd be able to immerse herself in something and wouldn't get bored. Being bored were for those nights when she was by herself and no one was around that she could spend time with. If she hadn't realized how pathetic she was then, she would have been appalled at how pathetic she was right now. After all, who gets bored after getting out of bed? Kim changed out of the clothes she always wore to bed. Right now she wasn't sure if she'd end up going for a walk or not, but wanted to be prepared just in case.

Kim sighed as she turned on the t.v. She didn't usually watch it at this time, so she just started flipping through the channels. Nothing seemed very appealing to her as she occasionally stopped for a few minutes on various channels. She was about to see if they had any movies that interested her when she heard a knock at the front door.

Kim listened as her parents made their way towards the door. At worst, it was just a distraction most welcome, at best it would be something that would relieve her boredom. Especially since they weren't expecting anyone to come at this time. Heck, even if Ron was still around, he'd likely have called before coming over. At least if there wasn't some personal emergency that he seemed to have had constantly. Kim didn't hear what was being said, but when she heard her parents call out to her, she made her way over, a little confused as who would be wanting her at this time.

"Yeah?" Kim asked, as she came in sight of the front door. However, she stopped short when she saw that it was Global Justice at the door. Even though she had saved their tail earlier that night, she didn't expect them to come to her house at all. This really was getting weird. Kim identified Will Du as one of the three agents at her front door.

"Kim, we were informed that you know where Shego's house is," Will said as business-like as always.

Kim wasn't sure what to make of it. "Maybe, why do you want to know?" For one thing, she certainly wasn't going to tell them anything until she knew what the heck was going on.

"We received a call from Shego, telling us that she'd like to talk with us and make a deal. She told us that you would be able to lead us to her house."

So many of this just didn't make any sense. Why would Shego want to make a deal when she'd been able to evade Global Justice for so long? And why would she have Kim take them to her house, when she could easily just set it up somewhere else? After all, Shego was always out for herself, and doing this was just giving up all control that she could have over this. It just didn't sound like Shego.

At that moment, however, Kim was saved from having to answer as she heard the phone ring. "Excuse me, I'll answer it," Kim said, hoping that her parents wouldn't offer to get it instead and insist that she remain with the GJ agents. After all, she definitely needed a moment to think this over, but there was one thing she was certain of. However that person found out that she knew where Shego lived, she wasn't going to take Global Justice there. Even if she had to go renegade, she'd still protect Shego's home. Kim sighed as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, princess," Shego replied.

Kim was stunned. This was just getting too much for it to be just a coincidence. "I see they've already arrived."

"Um, yeah," Kim finally managed, still uncertain about all that was happening.

"Just bring them here and I'll explain why I'm doing this. Okay pumpkin?" Shego asked in a subdued tone. A tone that Kim never thought she'd ever hear from Shego.

Kim nodded for a minute before she realized that Shego wasn't able to see that. "O- okay."

Kim heard a click and knew that Shego had hung up. There was very little that Kim was sure of right now, but she knew that she was going to take the GJ agents over to Shego's place; if only to see what Shego was up to here. Even though it didn't make a lick of sense, Kim was sure that Shego had asked her to take them there. Why was still a mystery, but at least Shego promised to let her know. And Kim was going to hold her to that promise.

Kim hung the phone up and walked back to where Will and the other agents were waiting, ignoring her parents inquiries as to who it was that called. "Okay, I'll take you."

Will nodded, and motioned for Kim to follow him, and they walked out to a van that was obviously made to look inconspicuous, which in Kim's opinion, made it look all the more obvious. Although, it could be because she was expecting something like that. Kim got in and sat down at one of the chairs secured in front of the equipment installed inside the van. Will sat down next to her and she felt the van start moving.

"Okay, just in case this is a trap, we'll be monitoring you," Will told Kim, handing her a small coin. Kim took it, and looked at it while he continued. "Keep this with you and if she tries to take you with her, wherever she's going, we'll be able to find you."

Kim sighed as she pocketed the coin. They probably installed some sort of tracking chip inside the coin and although Kim knew that Shego wasn't setting up a trap just to capture her, she didn't see the point in saying anything about it. After all, who would believe her? Kim knew that it would go much quicker if she just went along with them. Shego knew what she was doing, and Kim knew that she just had to trust that she had thought this all through. Even though it all seemed crazy to Kim.

"We also will be able to hear what's said so if she threatens you, we'll know."

Suddenly something occurred to Kim. "Wait, aren't you coming in with me?"

Will shook his head. "She asked to speak with you for a few minutes before she wants us to come in. And since this will be our best chance at capturing her with little effort, we know that we should go along with her if we're going to have a chance at capturing her."

Kim wished that Shego would have said something about that on the phone. However, she had to bite back a smile as she knew that doing that was definitely something that she would do. At least she hadn't changed completely in the couple hours since they had last seen each other. "How long are you giving me?" Kim asked, wondering how long she'd have with Shego to extract an explanation.

"You'll have ten minutes before we'll come in. If she gets done before then, open the front door and come out and we'll go in. We'll need you to cooperate fully with us if we're going to succeed."

Kim knew that she didn't really have much of a choice. I guess heading over to Shego's tomorrow with Mon won't be happening, Kim thought to herself. "Can't I watch Shego get captured?" Kim knew she wouldn't do such a thing, but she had to word it that way if she was going to be even allowed to stay there when the attempt happened.

Will thought about this for a moment. "It'll be going against regulations, but I think that you would be able to."

"Am I rubbing off on you?" Kim asked, a little amused.

"I'm just filling in for Dr. Director until she's fully recovered, and I know that she'd probably allow you to stay."

Kim nodded, just glad that she'd be able to help Shego if she needed it; not that she expected her to. "Do you really know where her house is, or are we going to just roam around town?" Kim asked, wondering if they were going to ask her where to go or not.

Will regarded Kim for a moment. "We'll need you to tell us where to go. We're just waiting for the other squads to tell us that they're ready to follow us and get into formation when we arrive. We're not going to take any chances of losing you."

Kim sighed. She guessed she really shouldn't expect any different behavior from them, after all, they didn't know how Shego cared about her, or the fact that she returned those feelings. Of course that would lead to some discussions that Will probably wouldn't get. Dr. Director might, but Will Du certainly wouldn't understand. After all, Kim was certain that Global Justice regulations did not cover that. "So, how is Dr. Director doing?"

"She's in stable condition. She'll probably be out of action for a few weeks at least. She lost a lot of blood." Kim could have sworn that Will sounded almost thoughtful as he added that last sentence. If he was getting thoughtful about it, it certainly was a change from what she's experienced with him in the past.

Finally a light lit up on the equipment in front of Will. "Okay, let us know where to find her, and we'll take you there."

Kim sighed again. It would have been so much easier for them to have taken Kim there and then had the agents show up and take position, but that probably wouldn't be following regulations. However, Kim still gave Will the address, which Will then relayed to the driver. Kim knew that she'd then be able to get Shego to tell her soon. Something that she was looking forward to quite a bit. Especially with Shego doing something that didn't make any sense to her at all.

When they arrived, Kim started to get up, but was stopped by Will. "Kim, one last thing. If you squeeze the coin, it'll send out a signal for us to come in immediately. If for some reason the tracking and microphone in it are stopped, that will let us know to come in and where you are. Use it if she tries anything." Kim nodded to show she understood. Not that she thought that she's actually use it. If Shego had wanted to do something like what they were afraid of, she'd have just called Kim and asked her to come over on her own. She wasn't stupid.

Kim waited for Will to open the door, just in case he had some other last minute details to let her know about, but it seemed that was it. Kim got out and stretched for a few moments before making her way up to the house. Kim opened the door, and pulled the coin out of her pocket as she made her way to the living room. She set it down on the couch before she started searching for Shego. Kim walked up the stairs after finding the kitchen empty. Kim could only think that Shego was in her room since she didn't see her in the other places of the house she expected to see her.

Shego was waiting on her bed as Kim entered the bedroom, wearing her usual jumpsuit. Kim resisted the urge to run over and embrace Shego, because she wasn't sure that she'd be able to get the answers she wanted from the green woman if she started that. Kim just walked over and sat next to her.

"So, why did you want me to bring Global Justice here?"

Shego sighed. "I wanted to try and make a deal with them. I want to be able to be with you, but I can't do that if I'm wanted. It'd be too much of a strain on any relationship we'd have." Shego then wrapped her arms around Kim, holding her tightly. Kim snuggled into her arms and wrapped her own around her.

"I want that too, but are you sure this is the way?" Kim asked, soaking in the physical contact with the older woman.

"What other way is there? If I don't try to make a deal with them, how will I be able to get out quicker?" Kim felt Shego tighten the hug. "I want to be with you as much as I can, but my past is still hanging over me, and I don't want it to hurt you."

Kim smiled. Even though it was completely out of character for her love, she was still thinking of her and if Kim had had any doubts about if Shego loved her, this would have definitely removed them from her mind. After a few minutes of silence, Kim asked, "What kind of deal are you going to try and make with them?"

Shego sighed. "What kind? I'm not really sure." Kim felt Shego loosen her grip on her, so she just held on tighter. "I just knew that I'd need to talk with them. Even if I can't make a deal with them, at least I know how much time I'll have to wait until we can be together."

Kim knew that it was likely she wouldn't get another chance to do this, and even if it pushed Shego away she wanted this. She was just scared that she was going to lose Shego for good no matter what she did, and Kim just wanted to at least have made the attempt.

Kim lifted her head, and waited. Shego eventually lowered her head to look at the redhead in confusion, not aware that that's what she wanted her to do. Kim then captured the older woman's mouth in a deep, and yet soft kiss. Kim at first was afraid that her timing was completely off, but was reassured when Shego finally responded to the kiss. Kim was satisfied. She had what she wanted from Shego, even though this would never be enough on it's own, but Kim knew that she might not get a choice about getting more than this, and was content to settle for this if she had to. Shego leaned back so they were lying on her bed with Kim on top.

Kim didn't know how long they were like that, breaking the kiss whenever they needed to breathe, and returning back for another kiss when they had gotten some air. However, what Kim didn't expect was to hear the front door being kicked down and various windows being shattered. The sudden sounds startled them, but they didn't move from the position they were in. Will burst in the room first, and when he realized what had been going on before he came in, Kim wasn't sure if he wouldn't need medical attention himself as his face turned beet red.

"Wh– what's going on?" he stammered.

Kim and Shego shared a look at each other and started laughing. Eventually, other GJ agents made their way into the room, and only a few others shared Will's reaction, and a couple left the room as quickly as they entered when they realized what had been going on. Finally, Shego pushed Kim off of her and they both sat up

"What's going on is that I want to make a deal with Global Justice."

"Where's the coin?" Will demanded.

"Coin?"

"I left it downstairs," Kim answered.

"You were supposed to keep it with you!"

"What are you talking about?" Shego asked, unnoticed.

Kim crossed her arms across her chest. "You never said that. Besides, I'm not an agent so it doesn't matter if I have it or not. Besides, Wade's always able to find me no matter where I go."

Will shook his head. "Even still, we needed you to keep that coin so we'd be able to know what you were talking with her about."

Kim grabbed Shego's arm, as if she was afraid they'd take her away right then. "It was personal."

Will stared at Kim shocked. His mouth seemed to have stopped operating as it opened and closed without any noise coming out. Finally, Shego decided that she would be able to get a word in edgewise. "I don't care about whatever coin you're talking about. I have some things I need to discuss with whoever is currently head of Global Justice."

Will turned to Shego as if he just realized she was there. "So you're willing to come with us quietly?"

"Whoever said anything about going with you?" Shego asked. Kim started to worry that Shego might try to fight the agents here, because if she did, she wouldn't be able to get what she said she wanted as easily.

"If you're serious about talking with us about a deal, you'll need to come with us," Will said.

Shego thought about this, or at least seemed to. "Fine, but I leave the keys to everything in here with Kim." Kim was shocked. Was she really going to do that?

"Fine," Will said.

"And I get a few more minutes with Kim alone," Shego said in a tone that said she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Will looked like he was gong to have a vein burst. "Fine," Will replied through gritted teeth.

Shego waited until the door was shut before she turned to Kim. "You're giving me the keys to your house?" Kim asked before Shego could say anything, releasing Shego's arm.

"And my car. I just don't trust they'd just leave it alone," Shego said quietly, obviously knowing that the agents would probably try to eavesdrop on them. Kim opened her mouth to say something more, but Shego put a finger on Kim's lips. "Hold on, princess. I just wanted to make sure you're fine with me doing this. Because if you want, I'll leave through the window and forget trying to make a deal with them." Shego paused, but didn't remove her finger. Finally, after a few moments of silence, she continued. "But, otherwise I'll go through with it. I just wanted you to know that." Kim felt Shego press a set of keys into her hand, at which point Kim threw her arms around Shego and let the tears, that had been threatening to overwhelm her, flow. Shego wrapped her arms around Kim's head, trying to comfort the upset redhead. "Shhhh. It's okay. I know what I'm doing."

Kim wished she could believe Shego, but she wasn't sure that Shego really knew what was going to happen. Especially when it was a world so different from the one she had lived in for so long. It was just all too much to take at once. "I– I just don't want to lose you," Kim whispered, knowing that she more scared at the thought of not being with Shego anymore, rather than the older woman getting in over her head.

"I'll be fine, pumpkin." Shego released Kim's head enough so that they could look at each other. Shego then lowered her head to lightly kiss the trembling redhead. Kim felt warmth spread throughout her body and after a few moments of the kiss she felt herself start to calm down.

"Don't leave me," Kim whispered when Shego broke the kiss for a moment.

"I'll be back," Shego promised, after the next kiss broke.

The third kiss was broken when there was a knocking on the door. "He's learning," Shego remarked to Kim. Shego gave Kim a brief kiss before getting up and making her way towards the door. She opened it and said, "I'm ready."

With that Shego left with the Global Justice agents, leaving Kim still sitting on the bed, not sure if she'd see her love for a while. After she heard them start down the stairs, Kim felt the cold certainty of what was happening settle on her. At that, she felt the dam burst and the tears came out uncontrollably, as she launched herself at the pillows and held one close as she allowed herself to let all her fears out through her tears. After what seemed like hours, Kim felt the tears stop. They were still coming, but not as much as they had been. Kim was tired from crying so much, but didn't want to stay here. There was just so much here that she wasn't sure about and didn't want to be reminded of when she woke up. She made her way downstairs and saw that there was one Global Justice agent waiting for her. Kim smiled to herself. At least she wouldn't be walking home, and Kim hoped that the agent was going to stay silent on the way. She didn't want to talk with anyone right now. She wasn't even sure that she'd be able to speak if she really wanted. She just wanted to be home, in her room right now. Nothing more.


	8. Confessions of a Hero

Okay, I've finally gotten this done. A few problems but at least I've fixed them. Anyway, I'll be having at least another chapter; possible an epilogue or something more. I haven't yet decided. Just the details for this chapter ran longer than I had anticipated. Oh well. And the chapter after this will likely be in a couple of weeks. I've just had so much going on lately that I'm not sure if I'll be able to get another chapter up in about a week. Oh well. Hope you enjoy!

––––––––

On Tuesday, Kim woke up later than she had originally planned on and even then she stayed in bed, not wanting to get up, again. Like she had for the past few days. However, her mother didn't seem to agree with that choice. Kim felt her blankets being pulled off of her shortly after she woke up, and she grabbed them, determined not to be forced out of bed just because it wasn't as warm as it was without the blankets. What Kim didn't know was that Monique was also helping her mother, so she found herself fighting a losing battle that was over quickly.

"Kim, you know that you can't just stay in bed all day," Ann said.

"If you'll let me I can," Kim retorted without thinking.

"Kim, we were supposed to meet up Saturday, remember?" Monique said, stopping the fight that was about to break out between Kim and her mother.

Kim was stunned. Had she actually forgotten about that? Kim only really remembered what Shego did. Kim looked at Monique. She wasn't sure how she could tell… "You forgot, didn't you?" Monique asked bluntly, interrupting her thoughts.

Kim nodded slowly. "Sorry," she mumbled, not really sure what else to say.

"It's okay. But, for me to forgive you, you need to tell me what's on your mind."

Kim stared at Monique in horror. "N– not that," Kim protested, definitely not wanting to tell Monique.

Monique shook her head. "You're the one that made me wait an hour before went home. I waited for you to call, until I got tired of that and decided to see what was keeping you, only to find that you hadn't even gotten out of bed yet. Heck, you haven't even gotten out of bed for three days. So, it's my choice on your punishment for that."

"I'll leave you two alone," Kim's mom commented, already heading towards the door.

Kim sighed in defeat. The only upside here was that her mother wasn't waiting to hear what she had to say as well. "Fine."

Monique waited patiently, but Kim didn't seem to be willing to say anything, so she decided to prompt Kim. "It's about that guy, right?"

"Huh?" Kim looked at Monique in confusion.

Monique sighed. "You know. The guy you've been crushing on."

Kim felt her face flush. It was practically burning itself off. Monique laughed. "I knew it! You have been crushing on a guy!"

Kim started to laugh a little nervously. Monique was quick to pick up on it. "What is it? He turn you down?"

Kim shook her head. "There isn't a guy, Mon."

Monique stared at Kim. "How can there not be a guy? I mean are you trying to tell me that you, my best friend, Kim Possible, the one who was dating a guy until her died, is interested in a girl?"

Kim refused to look at Monique. Finally after several moments of an uneasy silence, realization sunk in on Monique. "I have to sit down," she said, sitting on Kim's bed next to her.

Kim ventured a nervous glance at Monique. She looked utterly shocked, which Kim couldn't blame her. After all, she had let her think for the past few weeks that it was a guy that she was crushing on, and hadn't even done anything to correct her thinking. Kim wasn't sure what she could say, so she waited.

After several more minutes, Monique finally spoke up. "It's that friend of yours isn't it? The one who you tried to introduce me to, but she wasn't home." Monique's voice was so flat, Kim wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not. At the very least, it gave Kim an opening to say something.

"Yeah, that's her."

Monique turned to Kim. "Ron didn't know her, did he?"

Kim shook her head. "No, he knew her, she just wasn't a friend at that time."

Monique stared at Kim. "You mean, she's one of those super freaks you've fought?"

Kim suddenly felt defensive towards Shego. "She's not a super freak!" Kim snapped.

Monique looked at away from Kim. Suddenly she was FURIOUS! Not that she could really explain why she suddenly felt that way. "In other words, now that Ron is gone, you're shacking up with one of your enemies." Monique chuckled sadly. "Boy, I'd sure hate to see how he'd react to this one if he could."

Before either one realized what Kim was doing, Monique's hand went to her cheek as it turned red from the hard slap Kim gave her. When Kim realized what she did, she didn't try to apologize or give an explanation. She just turned and ran, unable to stem the flow of tears.

How could she say that? Was she really that upset that she didn't tell her? Or was it that she was interested in another girl? And an old enemy on top of that? Kim's mind was racing and she didn't even think where she was going. If she had been in a more rational mind, she would have probably decided to go somewhere else, but she made her way to the basement. A place that she didn't like to go because of all the dust and cobwebs that were around. Her family occasionally used the basement for storage, their hot water heater, and fuse boxes. Kim wasn't sure why, but she went there, and sat beneath the stairs. There she started crying silently, not wanting to deal with anyone.

After several minutes, Kim heard the door open and footsteps come down. Kim looked up through the cracks in the stairs and saw that it was Monique who was coming down. Kim's first thought was that she had come down to attack her more on whom she was wanting to go out with. After all, that's the first thing she did when she found out about it. However, Monique didn't even try searching to basement. All she didn't was, sit down at the bottom step and sighed. "Kim?" Monique said after a moment. "I know you're down here. You aren't anywhere else, and I didn't hear any of the doors open." Kim wasn't going to respond. She didn't know what Monique was up to, but she wasn't going to give her a chance to dig into her again. Not right now. ESPECIALLY not right now.

After a few more moments of silence, Monique continued. "I'm sorry I overreacted. I should have thought what I said through." Monique sighed again. "I know you wouldn't want to go out with a super freak, so I'm sorry I called her that. I know you're a good judge of character, and I shouldn't have reacted by bringing Ron into it." Monique passed again, but Kim still wasn't going to say anything. She wasn't sure if she could with how choked up she was getting over Monique's apology. After all, Kim should be the one apologizing. She was the one who slapped Monique. She was the one who didn't tell Monique who she was interested in since she became interested in Shego. "I'm not really sure what I want to say." Another sigh. "I guess just that I'll support you with whoever you choose to go out with. Even that if it's that green-skinned woman you've fought so many times."

Kim was shocked. Monique had seen Shego somewhere? Probably on the news or something, but Kim was still shocked. Monique then stood up. "I guess I'll leave now. If you're still mad at me, I understand." Monique sighed again. "If you still want to talk to me, you know my number." Monique then turned and made her way up the stairs.

Kim wanted desperately to call out to Monique and tell her everything was fine. But, for some reason her voice wasn't working. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out. As the door closed, she was finally able to manage a squeak. "Wait!" However, since that was at the moment when the door shut, Kim wasn't sure if her voice had been heard. In fact, she was certain that it hadn't. Monique was gone now. The one friend that Kim had wanted to tell all about Shego was now gone. The tears started to come back. Kim wasn't sure when they had stopped, but she could feel them coming again, and she made no effort to stop them.

After a few minutes, Kim felt an anger boil up inside of her. She was sick and tired of crying. She had done too much of that of late, and she didn't want to cry anymore! She was just tired of feeling sad and helpless against things that were always out of her control. First with Ron dying. Then with Shego sending those anonymous letters letting her know she cared about her. Then with everything being turned upside down as she started to return the feelings that the black haired beauty had towards her. And finally with Shego wanting to make a deal with Global Justice and give up her life so she could be with Kim. Kim wanted to be able to have a choice in these matters, but no. She didn't want to impose what she wanted on others.

Kim couldn't have cared if Shego had continued with Drakken or not. As long as they knew that they'd be able to be together at the end of the day. That's what mattered to her most. And finally Kim realized why she was so upset. Even though it was Shego's choice, Shego had told her that it was up to her if she'd actually go through with making a deal with Global Justice. However, Kim had let them take her away, and let that moment slip through her fingers. Something that Kim wasn't sure if she'd be able to forgive herself for. Kim quickly gathered up the strength and dashed up the stairs.

Kim was surprised to see Monique waiting at the top of the stairs, so close she was nearly hit by the door, as it swung open. Even though Kim was tired of crying, as soon as she saw Monique, she latched onto her and started another wave of tears. Kim felt Monique's hands wrap around her and hold her, making shushing noises. "I'm sorry," Kim managed to sob into Monique's shoulder.

"It's okay Kim. I'm sorry too."

Under normal circumstances, Kim would have been worried about her brother's seeing her like that, but right now she didn't care if they took a picture of her like this and had sent it to everyone in town again with that program they'd written so long ago. Finally, after a few minutes, Monique spoke up. "Kim? How 'bout we continue this back in your room?"

Kim lifted her head to look Monique in the eye. She wasn't as surprised as she thought she would be to see such care, trust, and love in those eyes. In fact she wasn't surprised at all. She had known all along that she would see that, it seemed. Kim then nodded, and they made their way up to Kim's room. Once there, Kim sat on her bed, grabbed her Pandaroo and held onto him tightly. Almost as if it was her last lifeline from falling into an abyss that was threatening to swallow her whole if she let it. An abyss of emptiness. Monique just pulled the chair at Kim's desk out and sat on that.

"Now, tell me what's bothering you."

Kim sighed. Where did she really begin? After a few moments, Kim decided to just tell Monique what happened the night before; after all, that's what got her so upset in the first place. "Last night Shego…"

"You're interested in Shego?" Monique exclaimed in surprise, apparently not aware that she was interrupting her best friend.

Kim felt like she was about to burst into tears again. She probably looked that way as Monique quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Kim. I guess I just thought it would have been one of your other foes."

Kim sighed. The tears seemed to have retreated. For the moment anyway. "Last night," Kim started again, a little slower this time, though, "Shego had me take Global Justice over to her house. She wants to make a deal with them so she might be able to be with me."

"Do your parents know about that?"

Kim shook her head. "They only know that Shego's a friend. Nothing else."

"Why haven't you told them?"

"I just haven't found the right time." Kim paused for a moment. "I mean, look at how you reacted. I just don't want them to react that way as well."

Monique considered that for a moment. "Why do you think that they'll react that way?"

"My mom seemed to really be upset that I was friends with Shego. I don't know how she'd react to the fact that I want her as my girlfriend."

"We're girlfriends," Monique pointed out.

Kim gave Mon a level gaze. "You know what I mean. How can I tell them that not only am I… that I'm a…"

Monique got off the chair, sat down next to Kim and put at comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I'm sure they'll understand."

Kim looked at Monique, through eyes full of tears that were threatening to come out. "But, how can they understand that I'm in love with someone who used to be one of my worst enemies?"

Monique sighed. "I'm not sure how they'll react to that one, but you should at least give them the benefit of the doubt before you assume what'll happen."

Kim pulled her Pandaroo closer, looking down at the foot of her bed. "But what will I do if they do get upset?"

"Look, did your dad react the same way as your mom did?" Kim shook her head. "Then, you should probably first start with him. He might be more understanding at that."

Kim sighed. Monique was probably right. Her dad always did seem to accept whatever she threw at him stoically. This would probably be no different. However, what her mother thought always mattered more to the young redhead. "But, what if my mom still gets upset?"

"Then she gets upset," Monique answered. Kim looked at Monique, confused. "If she's going to get upset, there's nothing you can do about it. But, I think that the longer you take, the more upset she'll probably be. If you tell your dad and have his support, then you might be able to handle whatever your mom throws at you."

Kim smiled, pulling Monique into a friendly hug. "Thanks, Mon."

"No big, Kim. I'm just glad I could help."

––––––––

Dr. Director looked up from the papers she was holding and stared off into space. If she was to believe what she was reading, then Global Justice just had one of the best things happen to it. She had always feared that Shego would decide to take a more active role in being evil, but this was something she never dreamed she'd see. One of the world's most wanted was wanting to make a deal. It seemed a little ironic that the moment Shego made the list, she was wanting to make a deal. Of course she had only been put on the list the next morning after she turned herself in, before anyone outside of Global Justice knew about Shego. Heck, she wasn't even aware until Will Du brought in the report he filed concerning it.

Now, Dr. Director needed to figure out how she could put this to whichever DA that would be assigned to this. Or if she'd need to try to find one that would help her. After all, if she really wanted to change like she said she did, then she'd need to make certain that she was given whatever chance she needed. And there was the problem that half the lawyers in the country seemed to have a grudge against the woman. But, the most surprising part Dr. Director found about the whole issue was that Shego was apparently either in love with Kim Possible, or at least wanting to go out with the girl. Which meant that she might be able to use that as leverage. However, she'd need to only use that if she was getting desperate. Because she had no idea how that would affect the world.

Teen Hero Going Out with Arch-Villain. Dr. Director did not like the thought of the reaction that kind of headline would bring up. Even though it was probably inevitable, she wanted to at least get some time to talk with both of them before it came out, but with her being stuck in the hospital because of that stupid sniper, all she could really do was work on the paperwork, and give Will Du various assignments while he took her position temporarily. It was aggravating. The only upside to being stuck in the hospital was that she didn't have to deal with the idiot who was in charge of security at that banquet that night. A small blessing that hardly mattered to Dr. Director

Dr. Director put the papers down on the table next to the bed. Things had been happening so fast, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to sort them all out before they were over. It wasn't something that she would like to happen. After all, she had gotten her position because of how she had been able to remain in control no matter what was going on. Now, however, it seemed like things were spiraling out of control, and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop it. It was not a pleasant feeling. And unless she had a good reason, she was not going to try and leave this hospital bed. She didn't like being here, but she knew that it was best to let the doctors have their way when they wanted to observe someone who had come quite close to dying. At the very least, it kept her from getting another headache.

Dr. Director turned to Will Du. "Where is she now?"

"She's should be at her trial right now," Will answered.

Dr. Director stared. "You mean they started it already?" Will nodded. This was not something that she had anticipated.

"But, shouldn't they be picking a jury before that?"

Will shrugged. "I'm not sure how they got everything put together so fast, but I think that they're just wanting to get her trial over with before she has a chance to escape."

Dr. Director sighed. It made sense why they'd want to get this done quickly, but she couldn't figure out how they could pull it off so quickly. That was a matter for another day. What she needed to do was figure out what it was that Shego was willing to negotiate. Because then she might be able to help the green woman out; at least if what she suspected of the thief was correct.

"Any idea of how we might be able to talk with Shego about this?"

––––––––

Kim was nervous. She knew that she needed to go through with this, especially the turn her's and Shego's relationship took the night before, but she was already getting cold feet with telling her dad. All the worst possibilities were just flowing through her head. Even though the rational part of her mind was telling her that it was VERY unlikely for any of those to happen, her attention wasn't focused on her rational part. Kim looked at Monique, and Monique motioned for her to go on; giving silent support.

Kim sighed and walked into the living room where her dad was. Kim knew that she was a nervous wreck, but kept herself going forward knowing that she would get more nervous if she waited on doing this. That and she knew Monique wouldn't let her chicken out that easily.

"Um, dad?" Kim asked, tentatively.

"Just a sec sweetie," came the response. A moment later the t.v. was paused and he turned his chair around to face Kim. "Okay. You have my undivided attention."

Kim sighed. It would be so much easier to have this over with already. "Um, dad, I was wanting to let you know that I've started seeing someone." James' face went blank. Whatever he had been expecting Kim to say, this wasn't it. However, he didn't say anything, so Kim took that as a sign to continue. "Their name is Shego," Kim said, wincing at her choice of words because of her thoughts getting jumbled in her mind, but was cut off by her dad.

"Wait, so there's some guy named Shego? I thought that was one of your foes, who now is one of your friends." He paused as something seemed to dawn on him. "It's one of those circus folk isn't it?"

Kim could not have been more unprepared than she was for his reaction. Apparently her dad seemed to be having difficulty grasping what she was trying to tell him. "No dad. It's not a boy."

Silence reigned for several minutes as Kim waited for her dad to respond in some way. When he did, it was something that Kim hadn't expected him to do. He blamed himself. "I see. I've made it too hard for you to find a boy you like."

"Dad?" Kim tried to get in, somewhat confused, but her dad seemed to be going off on a tangent.

"I've made far too many threats for any boy to like you that way. Sure you dated Ron, but he was used to me. But none of the other boys you've liked ever seemed to last long. There was that Josh Mankey and I know that I wasn't very soft with him. And I don't know why you broke up with that Brick, but I'm sure the blame could be laid at my feet." Kim wasn't sure, but she felt like this was worse that her dad rejecting her because of this. She didn't think it was a bad thing, and she definitely didn't want him to feel like he forced her into this. After all, it was her choice.

"DAD!" Kim cried, hoping to get his attention. It worked. "Dad. It isn't your fault. Josh and I had a mutual break-up. We could tell that we weren't going anywhere and that it would be best for us to just go back to the way we were before we started going out. And I wasn't even interested in Brick. I was only stuck going out with him because of what Ron had written about me in the school paper."

"But I still made it difficult for boys to get close to you," he protested.

Kim shook her head. "Even if that was true dad, this is something I decided for myself." Kim walked over and embraced her dad. "I at least would like you to tell me that you okay with this."

James sighed. Not making any sign that he was going to say anything about that. Apparently he was going to need time to think this over. Kim then released her dad and walked out of the living room. The prospect of telling her mother wasn't looking so good now.

––––––––

Shego sighed. It appeared that she wasn't going to get to even have a pretense at a deal being made. Not that she really expected to even get a very fair offer. But, she knew that it was at least worth a try. And she did let Kimmie know that she was doing this for her, and she didn't ask her to not do it. In all, Shego wasn't regretting doing this as she thought she might. She almost felt a little lighter now that this was under way.

Of course as she thought about it, she only had one regret. That she wouldn't be able to see Kim's graduation. She sat in the courtroom half listening to the farce of a trial. After all, how many other trials get put together in one weekend? Even though she didn't know much about how they set up trials, she was sure that there was quite a bit of a process involved in getting it all set up. After all, she'd heard about speedy trials, but this was just ridiculous. Heck the judge didn't even bother asking her how she pleaded. And the public defender that they dragged in was obviously focusing his attention elsewhere. Shego wished that they'd just get on with it. The sooner that this whole ordeal was over with, the sooner she could start counting the days 'till she was released. Although she wondered if they'd call Kim to testify or something. She wondered what the girl would say. After all, she was wanting to go out with Shego, so it would be interesting if they had her appear, though she also wondered if she'd be allowed contact with her. Probably not, seeing as how they were 'enemies' in the eyes of the public; not that she cared what the public thought.

Shego looked at the clock in the room and sighed again. Time was just going by so slowly. If she thought it wouldn't make things worse for her, she'd disrupt the court just so they'd take her out of it. At least then she wouldn't be sitting here bored out of her mind. But, if she did that, then she'd more likely get more time than what they were probably going to stick her with. It was unfair and annoying, but something that had to be lived with. Everyone's attention turned towards the doors as they burst open, revealing Will Du. Shego wondered what he was doing here, since she had only actually met him last night. He walked over to the DA and handed her a piece of paper. After scanning it the DA glared at Will.

Shego's interest was perked. This might actually be entertaining to watch. Whatever was on that paper, the DA did not like it. After a few moments, the DA turned to the bailiff and handed it to him. He then took it to the judge who looked over the paper. After a few moments, even he was glaring at Will. "What's the meaning of this?" the judge demanded.

"It's very simple," Will answered, irritatingly calm to the DA and judge, but amusingly calm to Shego. "There was no possible way for the defendant to have been able to put together a defense for herself in the time that we captured her and now. As you can see we have that signed by another judge. If you wish to file a complaint we'll gladly take a look at it. However, right now Global Justice is taking the defendant into custody, as is noted at the bottom of the form you are holding."

Shego was shocked. Out of everything that had happened, she did not expect this to happen. It was also quite entertaining to see how people were getting upset over what Will said. But apparently he had, or more likely Dr. Director had, managed to find a way to help make a deal with Shego, instead of letting this farce go on until she was stuck in prison for who knows how long.

Although Shego was quite amused at the reactions, she was removed from the room before she really knew it. She was then led to a room at which time they gave her a change of clothes. Shego then looked around, and satisfied that there weren't any cameras or anything, she proceeded to change into the clothes. When she was done, she knocked on the door. No response. She shrugged and moved over to sit in a corner, content to wait until someone came to get her out of there.

She didn't have to wait long. She heard a knock on the door, which she ignored. The knock was repeated, more insistent this time. Shego decided that she might as well respond, since it was probably locked on her side. "You can open it from that end, you know?" Shego called out, smiling to herself.

The door opened to reveal Will Du. "Are you ready to come with me?"

Shego gasped in mock surprise. "Willy! I never thought you'd ask!"

Although she knew she probably shouldn't, especially to someone who helped her get out of that witch trial, she couldn't help herself. It was just too easy. Her smile deepened as she heard Will growl. "So, where are you taking me?" Shego asked, seriously this time, dropping her smile.

"Dr. Director wants to speak with you," Will answered, motioning for Shego to follow him.

"Isn't she out of action for the moment?" Shego asked, complying because she knew she really didn't have much of a choice in this matter.

"She's confined to her hospital bed right now, but she still wanted to speak with you."

Shego smirked. This certainly was going to be interesting. Maybe she would be able to go to Kimmie's graduation after all.

––––––––

Kim was pacing her room. She knew she was just making herself more nervous, but she couldn't help it. If she sat down, she'd get up right away. She just couldn't sit still with all her nerves going haywire like they were.

"Kim, calm down girl!" Monique scolded Kim.

"I'm sorry, Mon. I just can't help but think how my mom will react."

Monique sighed. "Just because your dad refused to accept it, doesn't mean your mom won't."

Kim looked at Monique, fear clearly evident in her eyes. "But he's the one that always has been supporting me no matter what I do. He even convinced my mom to let me go on my missions."

"The puppy dog pout didn't work?"

Kim shook her head. "I hadn't perfected it then, and I was too busy being excited about going on missions that I didn't think about it," Kim confessed, stopping her pacing just to turn to the window. Although, even though she had stopped pacing, her hands were fiddling with each other, showing that she wasn't calming down like you'd think if you were watching from a distance.

"Well, you know your mother always has trusted you with who you go out with, right?"

Kim looked at Monique, tears threatening to spill. "That's just it! When I introduced Shego as a friend, she got upset!"

Monique got up and walked over to Kim, placing her hands on her best friend's shoulders. "Kim. Look at me." Kim obeyed. "It could be that she was worried that you were only friends with her because you were hurting with losing Ron. She was probably scared that you were going to hurt yourself somehow because he died." Monique paused to take a deep breath. "If anything, I think her fear just came out sideways."

"But Monique! She was so upset that I was friends with Shego and wasn't happy that I had kept if from her!" Kim felt like she was getting close to being hysterical.

"Kim. If she was, it was likely that she didn't know if you weren't going out doing something that you would regret. As I said, I think her fear just came out sideways. I'm sure she'll accept this change in your relationship with Shego."

"But Monique, you said that about my dad! And he didn't do too good of accepting it!" Kim sank to her knees, her tears starting to flow.

Monique sighed. "Did she tell you that you couldn't see Shego?" Kim shook her head. "Well, then I think that you should just let her know without thinking that she would forbid you to see her. After all, I'm sure she's probably already guessed that there's something more."

Kim looked up at Monique, the flow of tears slowly subsiding. "Really?" she whispered. She wasn't sure if she wanted to believe that. Especially when so many of her fears rested on if her mother would accept her choice.

Monique nodded. "You know that I was able to tell that you were crushing on her after you first became friends with her, right?"

Kim nodded slightly. "But, you thought it was a guy that I was crushing on," she protested.

"Yeah, but that was because I didn't think you were a lesbian," Monique answered.

Kim looked down at her hands in her lap and sighed. "There really isn't something else that I can do about it, is there?"

"Well, you could always keep Shego as a secret girlfriend, and only sneak around when you go see her."

Kim's head snapped up to stare at Monique in horror. "You know I can't do that!"

"Then you have to tell your mother." Monique paused for a moment as another thought occurred to her. "Or you could just break up with Shego."

Kim bit her lower lip. There was no way that she wanted to break-up with Shego. Things just were spiraling out of control, and Kim wished that she could just grab a hold of something and have it remain constant for a moment. Something that would last for a while during this upheaval of chaos in her life. Before Kim could think of anything else to say, she noticed her mother pulling up outside. The time for telling her mother was finally there. Kim couldn't figure out if she was relieved by that or if she wished she had more time. Either which way, she knew that she wasn't going to get any more time to worry about it. That time was now past. Now was the time for her to talk to her mother about something that she was certain wouldn't work out as well as she'd like it to.

Kim made her way downstairs, and reached the foot of the stairs below her room when her mother entered the house. Kim froze. Where would be the best place to tell her mother? Definitely not in the living room, her dad was still watching his game, but in the kitchen he might overhear when he went in there for a drink. Her room, although not really ideal, was probably the best place. "Mom?" Kim called down.

"Yes Kim?"

"Can you come up here for a minute?" Kim turned and looked with pleading eyes at Monique who was also coming down the stairs from her room.

"Sure, I'll just wait in the kitchen," Monique answered Kim's unspoken question. Kim smiled gratefully at Monique.

Kim walked up to her room and shortly after she did, her mother came in. Kim sat on the bed and her mother sat next to her. "So, what did you have to talk to me about?"

Kim decided that she couldn't say this sitting down, so she got up and started pacing in front of her mother. "Well, I… um, that is…" Kim couldn't think of how to say it, so she kept on starting and trailing off.

"Kim calm down," her mother advised. "Just start at the beginning and we'll see how things work out, okay?"

Kim smiled at her mother. That probably would be easiest. "Remember how I told you I was friends with Shego?" Ann nodded. "Well, we've sorta, kinda started going out," Kim finished, uneasy about what her mother's response would be.

"So, you've finally decided to do something about your feelings towards her," Ann answered with a smirk.

"Yeah! Exactly," Kim started until she realized what her mother said. "Wait. You knew?"

Ann nodded. Kim couldn't believe how mortified she felt right at that moment. The only good thing that she could think of was that she didn't try telling her mother over the phone. Having that put on speaker definitely would have been much, much worse.

"When did you first find out?" Kim asked, sitting down next to her mother, subdued.

"It wasn't hard to see really. I saw the way you two looked at each other, and I can't be certain, but I'm pretty sure that both of you were holding hands when we talked about you being friends with one of your old enemies."

Kim was stunned. Her mother knew about that as well? Great. Just how many other things did her mother know about that she never said anything about? Kim felt her mother wrap her arms around her. "I just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to get yourself hurt this time."

"S- so you're fine with me dating her?" Kim asked in a whisper, not willing to say it any louder.

Ann nodded. "It's your choice. If I had a problem with it, I'd have said something about it when you first brought Shego here after Ron died."

Kim smiled, glad that this went so much smoother than it did with her dad. Her dad. Suddenly she felt uneasier as she remembered his reaction. "Um, mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I told dad earlier and he started blaming himself over it," Kim said quietly, while moving her head to look right at her mother. "Do you think he'll start hating me about it?"

Ann sighed and pulled her daughter closer in the embrace. "No dear. He's probably just at the tolerating phase right now."

"Huh?"

"There's been a lot of things that society has had problems with recently, right?" Kim nodded. "Well, with most of it, there's been rejection at first, then they start to tolerate it. After that, it usually takes a while, it gets accepted. I'm sure that your father's just tolerating it right now, and eventually he'll accept it. Just give him time, okay?"

Kim nodded again, then sighed. "Is there any way to get him to accept it faster?" Kim asked, not wanting to have her father being weird around her.

Ann shook her head. "No. But do you really think that he'd push his only daughter out the door because of something like this."

"I- I don't know," Kim answered, bursting into tears; the whole days events catching up with her.

Ann just held her daughter as she released all the pent up emotions that had accumulated throughout the day. When Kim was finished crying, Ann moved Kim to arms length. "Is that all that's upset you lately?"

Kim frowned as she looked down. That definitely wasn't the least of what her problems were. So, she began to slowly explain what happened the night before and how Shego might not be around again.

––––––––

Shego wasn't surprised when they took her to a hospital; where else would they send someone who was shot? She walked with Will, not caring how people reacted, even though she'd rather avoid the main floors. After several minutes, they finally made it to where Dr. Director's room was. Will motioned for Shego to enter, and she sensed more than saw him enter behind her. Shego looked a little around. The room was a typical one for a hospital. Nothing really stood out in Shego's opinion.

"So, you wanted to make a deal?" Shego nodded. Dr. Director sighed. "Then I suppose you know what was likely going to happen." Another nod. "So what are you willing to give us for your end of the deal? After all, deals can only be deals if both sides offer something."

So like the mafia, Shego thought to herself, recalling the little bit of experience she had dealing with them. "Anything you ask for, I'll give," Shego answered honestly. After all, there really wasn't something that she had that she wouldn't give up to be with Kimmie.

"What if we wanted you to never see Kim Possible again?" Dr. Director asked. Shego stiffened, but didn't say anything. Moments passed and Dr. Director continued. "So, I take that as something you wouldn't be willing to give up." Shego couldn't help but glare at the one-eyed woman. Dr. Director held up a hand and for a moment Shego was confused as to why she was doing that. "Will, it's okay. She can do that if she wants to."

Shego glanced at Will and smirked. He definitely was too strung up for his own good. But she had to admit that it was amusing and wondered briefly if there was a way that she'd be able to use that information for future amusement. "What is it that you want me to give up." Shego paused for a moment before adding, "Besides from doing all the illegal stuff I've done in the past?"

"We'll need to discuss that, but it would probably require all the money you've accumulated during your time as a thief," Dr. Director said.

Shego smirked as she replied, "And I suppose that would mean all money I have in my accounts, seeing as no one can be sure when I started as a thief?"

Dr. Director sighed. "Probably. I just wanted to be sure that you were serious about making a deal with us."

"If I say that I want to do something, I'm doing it regardless of what others think," Shego snapped. "If it makes your life easier, then good for you. I couldn't care less."

"But you care about Kim Possible, right?"

Shego sighed, very uncomfortable with the current topic. "Yes I do. Can I leave now?"

Dr. Director held her hand up again as she said, "Relax Will. This isn't a formal interrogation, so relax."

Shego smirked as she was highly amused at what was keeping Will Du in line. It certainly was entertaining. Although, a thought occurred to Shego. "So, are you going to keep me in a cell or something?"

Dr. Director shook her head. "If what I've learned about you is true, then I know the right person to place you in their care."


	9. Epilogue: Resolution

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I know I've told people that I'd have posted this a couple weeks ago, but I've been busy and writer's block is a cruel mistress. Anyway, I'd like to give special thanks 1-winged-slacker for giving me the suggestion of the final scene in this fic. And I'd also like to extend thanks to all those who've been reviewing. I've really appreciated all reviews, even if I didn't reply to every single one.

–––––

When Kim woke up, everything just felt surreal. She was finally graduating. After so many years of being in school, she was finally getting her high school diploma. She'd thought about it several times over the past few years as she was going to high school, but it had always seemed like something that would happen eventually, and yet never occur. Kim rushed to the bathroom so she could take a shower and take care of all her hygenical routine.

When she was done, she quickly made her way back to her room so she could find something that she could wear. She didn't usually care what she wore, but this was one of those times where she wanted it to be perfect. Unfortunately, she didn't have Ron around to ask him his opinion, since she had always relied on what he thought in these kinds of situations. After all, he'd always been a big help in that department.

After a while, Kim finally decided on her teal shirt and black pants. Mostly because she couldn't think of anything, and just decided to go at random. Not exactly the best method, but it worked. Kim made her way downstairs, and was surprised when she found out that she was the only one up. After all, who could sleep on a morning like this?

Pushing that question aside for later contemplation, Kim made her way around the kitchen, fixing herself a bowl of cereal. When she finished it, the house was still silent. Where was everyone? They should be up by now. Kim shook her head. Yeah, her brother's would probably want to get as much sleep as they could; she was sure they weren't as excited about her graduating as she was. But her parents should at least be up. If anything, she had expected them to be up long before she was. Kim shook her head as she made her way to the living room.

"Kim? Is that you?" Kim's dad asked, as she passed the stairs.

Kim looked up at him. "Yeah. Why aren't you and mom up yet?"

"Kim. It's five in the morning. Your graduation ceremony doesn't start until ten."

Kim stared at her dad blankly. "So?"

James sighed. "Just take it easy. You'll tire yourself out if you keep going like this."

Kim sighed. Maybe her dad did have a point. Just she felt so full of energy that she couldn't just go back to bed. Heck, she wasn't even sure if she'd be able to sit down calmly right now. "Um, dad, then why are you up right now?"

"I was using the bathroom when I heard someone down there, so I thought I should check."

Kim sighed again. Now that she thought about it, she realized that time was probably going to be torturing her right now. Not something that she was probably going to enjoy.

–––––

Shego was bored. Even though she'd been promised to have attempts made at making a deal, she still wasn't happy with all the paperwork that she was required to fill out. Yeah, she agreed to do it, but that didn't make it any less tedious. Although, how many copies of a written request for this did she have to write by hand until she was done. Of course each were slightly different because of the different people they were supposed to get sent to, but that still didn't make it any easier to get them done.

At least I'm on the last one, Shego thought to herself, glad that at least the end was in sight. Although, she wondered if what they'd do with her until the results came back if a deal could be made or not. Allowing herself to take a break from what she was supposed to be doing, she leaned back in her chair. Maybe I should have waited a week before doing this, Shego mused. At least then she'd have been certain that she'd be able to see little Kimmie's graduation. She was sure that her being there would have made it so much better for her favorite redhead. But there wasn't anything that she could do about it now, except hope that somehow she'd be able to attend, when she knew that it wasn't likely that she'd be able to even catch the smallest glimpse of it. Maybe one of Kim's parents was video recording it. It wouldn't be the same as being there in person, but at least it'd be something.

Another sigh and Shego was back at work. Adding the finishing touches on the document that she was working on. Even though she really didn't care, she knew that she had done her best. Because if she was to have the best chances of making this work, then she couldn't afford anything less than her best effort. Shego sighed as she added the final bits. Then as she leaned back, Will Du entered.

"Everything okay?" Will inquired.

Shego nodded. "I've finished the torture you wanted me to suffer through."

"It's hardly torture," Will commented, not understanding how paperwork could be torture.

Shego smirked for a moment. This guy was a real piece of work. She could have had such fun with him. After all, he was too serious for his own good. Anything that she could have done to him that would have been harmless would probably have gone straight over his head. Something that she probably would have really enjoyed doing. Shego chuckled for a moment before asking, "What now? I've finished all that paperwork you guys wanted me to do."

"I'm to escort you to the person who'll be taking you into their custody. Dr. Director chose the person who'll–"

"I get it," Shego interrupted. Even though this guy was constantly serious, it could easily become annoying. "I'm just wanting to make sure that you're not going to have me come back here to fill out something that you people forgot about while I was here."

"You realize you'll probably still go to jail for some time," Will commented.

Shego looked at Will calmly. "I wouldn't have done this if I hadn't thought everything through."

"And you'll probably lose all the money in your bank accounts."

Shego sighed. That was one thing she had planned on happening regardless of if she'd been able to make a deal or not. So, she merely nodded.

Will shrugged. "Just thought I should ask." Silence reigned for a few moments aside from Shego straightening out the papers that she had filled out until Will broke the silence. "Why did you decide to do this, anyway?"

"I have my reasons," Shego answered flatly. There was no way that she would tell anyone except Kimmie her reasons. Kim might tell others, but that was up to her. Besides, Shego doubted that Kim would say anything unless someone asked, and the only people that would probably think to ask her would be her friends and family. And she wasn't even sure that Kim would tell them then. "Is there anything else you want me to do?" she asked before Will could come up with something to say.

Will shook his head. "No."

Shego got up and walked towards the door. "So, if it's all the same, I think I'll get something to eat."

Before Will could respond, Shego had already left the room, searching for a cafeteria or a vending machine. Anything would work right now.

–––––

The morning was slow torture for Kim. She had tried to get some more sleep after talking with her father earlier, but she hadn't been able to. Everyone that she knew seemed to be much more calm about this. Why couldn't anyone else be this excited, Kim wondered, wishing that there was something for her to do that would occupy her attention for a while at least. As it was, the time was nearing 10, and the ceremony was about to start. Dressed in her blue graduation gown, Kim wasn't sure if anyone else was as apprehensive as she was right now, but it seemed like she was the only one. Kim looked at her Kimmunicator to see what time it was. A whole minute had passed since she had last looked. Everything just seemed to be going so much slower. It was driving Kim nuts!

Kim sighed. Aside from time going too slowly in her opinion, she had yet to catch sight of Shego. If she was going to be here, Kim wanted to at least spend a moment with her. She knew that Shego might be watching the ceremony much like she did Ron's funeral, from a distance, but she would at like to spend at least a few moments with Shego here. After all, this was one of the most important events in her life. She needed Shego to be here.

Everything was just taking too long. Besides, would Shego manage to make a deal? Kim was sure she had plenty of information that she might be able to use as leverage, but would that really be enough? Kim wanted to know at least how Shego was doing if she wasn't going to be able to make it, but Wade hadn't even been able to find anything. Whatever was going on with Shego was certainly well secured. That was the only thing dampening her spirits. Although, she hoped that it didn't show. After all, if Shego WAS watching, then Kim didn't want her to wonder what was wrong.

Suddenly the ceremony started. And as Kim watched it, her mind wandered to thoughts of Shego. She just couldn't get her out of her mind. Even when she joined everyone to get her diploma, she knew that she put on a good front of being excited. After all, she was excited about graduating, but she couldn't help but continue being preoccupied with Shego. It was almost as if her having feelings for the thief was starting to affect her in other ways than she had thought might happen.

The entire ceremony was over before Kim knew it. It all seemed surreal, like it was just a dream. Kim half-expected someone to come up to her and say, "You're right. It is just a dream." And then she'd wake up, with more time before she'd either graduate or before this ceremony. She just hoped that it wouldn't be that way when she next saw Shego. That was just one thing that she didn't want to happen. To have to dream of being reunited with her love only to find out that it was all just a mere fantasy, with the harsh reality crashing down on her that she might not get to see her again.

However, as Kim and her family were getting ready to leave, not quickly enough for her brothers, Kim caught a glimpse of something that she was CERTAIN that she had just imagined. Besides, why would GJ be here at her graduation ceremony. If they needed her for something, they knew that they could talk to Wade and have him contact her, or they could just whisk her away like they've done so many other times before. Then she saw Shego. Her heart definitely skipped a beat. Oh how she hoped that she wasn't imagining things now. They probably had just escorted Shego here, but Kim hoped that there might be more to this.

Making a quick excuse to her parents, much to the Tweebs' dismay, Kim made her way over to where she had spied Shego. However, Shego didn't stay still. Kim found that out when she nearly ran into the green woman halfway from where she had seen her. Kim stared for a moment, before throwing her arms around Shego. Kim felt her love tense up, but she didn't mind. The fact that she was there and real was enough. Kim didn't even notice everyone around them taking notice, staring, and whispering to each other.

"Kim, you're making a scene," Shego whispered harshly.

Kim reluctantly let go. "Sorry. I just got a little carried away."

"I'll say."

Quickly Kim changed the subject before she started to get embarrassed. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to watch your ceremony, doy."

Kim giggled at that. Definitely Shego. No one could pull that remark off quite like her raven-haired beauty. "No, I mean, I thought you'd be working out a deal with Global Justice."

Shego sighed. "We'll talk about that somewhere else, okay?"

Kim suddenly realized how many people were actually listening in to what they were saying. "Oh. Okay."

–––––

Shego was not amused at Kim's antics. She was truly and utterly embarrassed by the redhead's actions in the middle of that crowd. Yeah, she probably had had a hard time emotionally over her going to make a deal like that, but she could have, at the very least, restrained herself a little better. But that wasn't really an issue. After all, she had long since decided to accept all that comes with the redhead. Even embarrassing moments like those. However, that didn't mean that Kim wasn't going to get an earful later on.

Shego had convinced Kim to come with her to a van that Global Justice had brought her in. After all, they both knew that Global Justice knew about them, and it wasn't likely that they were going to say anything that they cared if Global Justice heard or not. Shego was more concerned about how Kim might have reacted in that crowd. In front of a few people, it wouldn't be quite as embarrassing, but in front of that crowd, she was sure she would have been mortified. Especially since one of the reasons she decided to become a thief was because of how thieves could move without attracting notice. While, Kim just called out for attention in that crowd with suddenly embracing her like that. Either that, or it was just her imagination. But, she certainly drew everyone's attention there no matter the reason.

At least in the van, they had some relative privacy. Shego got in the van ahead of Kim and sat down. She wasn't surprised when Kim sat next to her and leaned against her. Shego figured that Kim was just taking in her presence, the same way she was taking in Kim's. "So, what happened?" Kim whispered.

Shego absently put her arm around Kim as she replied, "Well, right now Global Justice is working with the DA about making a deal with me, and they want me to be in your custody until things are decided."

Shego was a little irritated when Kim moved away so she could look at her. She just consoled herself that Kim hadn't pulled out of her arm then. "What? They want me–"

Shego silenced Kim by placing a finger over her mouth. Smiling mischievously, she said, "Why ask them to change their minds? I'm sure Dr. Director has her reasons why she wants me in your care. Let's just take in all the time we can together."

Shego pulled Kim back up against her as Kim thought about it. "What about when I go on a mission?"

"I'm sure they've already considered that when they decided on you, pumpkin." Shego said as Kim slid her arms around Shego. Although, Shego did have to admit, it was a good question. But, it wasn't something she really wanted to point out, especially if they really hadn't considered that.

"How long will we have?"

"I can't say," Shego answered, her hand rubbing Kim's arm a little, while her other hand started stroking Kim's hair. "But, at least we'll have it together, right?"

Shego felt Kim nod into her. Shego would have preferred to have remained that way for a little while longer, but that's when Will Du entered the van. His first reaction when he saw them together was to blush furiously as he turned around. Shego couldn't help but start to laugh.

"What?" Kim asked, turning her head to see what Shego found so funny. Shego pointed at Will and Kim started to giggle a little at him.

"Are you two done?" Will asked, sounding very uncomfortable.

"Relax, officer. We weren't doing anything," Shego said.

Will turned around, then quickly looked away, his face a bright red. "You've already told her?"

"Yeah, I told her what you guys decided on while we wait to see how much of a deal I can cut."

"Are you willing to take this responsibility, Miss Possible?"

"Of course!" Kim answered gleefully.

At which point, Kim lifted her head and pulled Shego close for a kiss. Making Will Du's blush deepen as he turned away again.

–––––

Kim's parents were surprised at the news to put it lightly. However, they agreed to discuss the matter about Kim being in charge of Shego when they got home. Which made for a tense and very quiet drive. When they got there, Kim had already thought of several problems that might occur. Although, she couldn't think of what might happen if those problems came up, but she knew that everything depended on this. She had refused to let go of Shego's hand on the drive over, because she wasn't sure if she'd be able to later on.

As they got out of the car, Shego whispered to Kim. "Relax. If everything goes wrong, I have a solution for us."

Kim looked at Shego, wondering what the older woman was planning. Not really sure if she'd actually like to know. Ever.

Sighing, she walked with Shego into the house that she had considered home for all her life. The home that she wasn't sure would be able to withstand her relationship with Shego. Again she found herself moving towards the kitchen table so they could talk with her parents while her brother's went to do whatever they were working on currently.

Kim wanted to be the first one to speak, but she couldn't think of anything to say, which caused her to hesitate long enough for her father to say something first. "Now, I know I won't be able to change your minds, but are both of you sure you want this?"

Kim was taken by surprise. She had anticipated a reaction far different from this. "Y- yeah," Kim stuttered, not really sure what else to say. Kim saw Shego merely nod her response. Kim hoped then that all the problems that she had envisioned wouldn't happen.

"But we will need to set some boundaries while you live here," Kim's mother said flatly.

"Wh- what kind of boundaries?" Kim asked, dreading what they were going to say. Especially since she hadn't considered this possibility.

"First we want to make certain you're not just jumping into this relationship because Ron died and she was the one who helped you thorough it," Ann answered. "So, first we need both of you to sleep in separate rooms for a while."

That was so bad, Kim thought to herself. She hadn't planned on doing that for a while anyway. "Is that it?" Kim asked, hoping that it was.

"We also need both of you to let us know where you're going when you go off together," James answered. "That way we know you're not going off to a motel behind our backs."

Kim felt Shego's hand tighten on hers. Had she thought of doing that? Kim wondered. "And when you do start sleeping together, we'd appreciate it if you didn't do anything when your brother's are around."

Kim smirked. "Why? I think that they're old enough to not get traumatized by knowing what we're doing," Shego asked, not really understanding.

"They'd probably try to watch," Kim offered Shego. "I think it's more for their safety than them being traumatized."

"I thought it'd be for your comfort," James commented, hesitantly.

Kim shook her head. "Yeah, I'd be uncomfortable with them watching or anything, but I think that Shego would probably do something to them if she found out they were watching."

Ann looked at Kim with a level gaze. "Kim. Please. We both know how many times you've threatened your brothers. I don't think that this would turn out any different."

"As much as I hate to agree with your mother, Kim, I feel I have to right now," Shego spoke up. "I've heard you complaining enough about your brothers that I'm sure you would do something to them." Kim looked at Shego in shock. "Hey. I'm only saying what I think. No matter how many hallow threats you've given your brothers, I think that if they did something like that, I'd be the least of their worries."

How could she think Kim would do something like that? Okay, yeah, maybe she would, but still! Shego would also likely try something as well. They just weren't being fair to her! So, she opted to not say anything. Especially since she couldn't think of anything else to say. Okay, well maybe one thing. "Anything else?"

James shook his head. "No, I think that about covers it."

Kim felt her mother's hand rest on the hand of hers that was on the table. "We just want to make sure that you're happy with what you choose to do."

Kim smiled gratefully. "I know, mom. Just it feels like sometimes you don't trust me."

"Hey, there are times when _I_ don't trust you, pumpkin," Shego commented.

Kim scowled at Shego. She was supposed to be on HER side! Besides, what wasn't there to trust about her? She was completely trustworthy. Yeah, maybe she lied sometimes, but she could still be trusted. Right?

Kim sighed as she thought about it. "Don't get depressed, princess," Shego whispered to Kim. "I've just listened in to some of the excuses you told your parents over the past year. Especially the ones where you claimed a mission held you up when you were out late with Stoppable."

Kim was taken aback. Okay, maybe there was some merit to what they said, but she was still trustworthy. After all, there were times where she had been late because of missions. It was only a few times, but that didn't make her untrustworthy.

However, the discussion was cut short when a familiar chime went off. Kim sighed as she pulled out her Kimmunicator. Always the best times Wade, Kim thought with a wry smile.

–––––  
About a year later  
–––––

Kim sighed as she stood in front of the grave. She could hardly believe that it had been a whole year since he died. In fact it was a year ago this day that Ron died. She gently paced the flowers in directly in front of the grave before she took a step back. "It's been a while, huh?" Kim whispered. She was aware of Shego standing behind her, and was grateful to her for giving her some space while she talked with Ron here. "I'm sure you know that Shego and I have gotten together. I'm sorry I haven't been around to see you yet, but you know how busy I've always been." Kim moved towards the grave and knelt down in front of it, running her fingers along the stone and lettering on it.

"I wish you could have been there with me when Shego and I got together. I'm sure you'd have been supportive of my decision." Kim swallowed. She didn't want to cry, in fact she had promised herself that she wouldn't, but the tears still were threatening to overwhelm her again. However, right now, they were just under the surface. When she was sure that she had them under control, she continued. "I hope you're not upset with me for moving on so quickly after you died. I know I should have refused to start going out with anyone, but I couldn't help starting to feel that way towards Shego. If you're upset, then I'm sorry." Kim had had a plan of what she was going to say, but now it all just seemed… inadequate. So, she slowly stood up, still looking at the grave, and stepped back. She probably would have stood there for a bit longer, looking at his grave and thinking of what else she could say, but she turned when she heard Shego gasp.

First Kim's gaze went to Shego, then to where Shego was looking. Kim was shocked when she saw Ron. She knew it wasn't someone playing a prank, because of the ethereal quality he had about him, and the fact that he was partially transparent all over. Kim slowly, stumbling a little, walked over to Shego, who wrapped her arms around her when she got next to her.

No words were spoken and none were needed. Ron just smiled after a moment, raised a hand in farewell, and turned to go. Rufus climbed up to his shoulder and started waving at them, as the mole rat would have always done. As they walked, they slowly faded away, his ephemeral presence dissipating as he walked away. Kim couldn't fight the onrush of tears this time, and in truth, she didn't want to right now, because these were tears of joy and relief. Ron was dead, yes, but he still cared about her and wasn't upset about her being with Shego. Everything was all right now. She didn't need to worry about that.

Finally, after staring after where Ron had disappeared, Shego broke the silence. "Let's go home, princess." Kim nodded, and together, they walked towards Shego's car. Both content with each other's presence. Nothing else seemed to matter to the couple while they were together. And that's all that really mattered.


End file.
